E to F completed
by Asianpotter1
Summary: this is a crossover between Assassination Classroom and Baka and Test. please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Idiots & new schools

**Hi people, if you came from my other AC fic, thanks. If not, go check that out. Anyway, this:**

Chapter 1

Kunugigaoka Junior High was a school with an unusual school system. Founded by Gakuho Asano, he implemented his own version of "the Worker Ant Principle" to turn 95% of the students into hard working successful students with bright futures while the remaining 5% would be isolated and shunned by the rest. That 5% was Class 3-E. The school, unknown to the world, had it's worst class taught by a super being that purportedly destroyed the moon. One year after the super being known as Koro-sensei had been eliminated by Class 3-E, it was time to move on to high school. Each student went on to chase their own dreams and destinies. Some went to different schools together, only one stayed to continue onto the high school division of the brutal school. One of those students was Nagisa Shiota, the one who had killed the monster and aspired to become a teacher following in his mentor's footsteps. Only the students of Class 3-E knew who Koro-sensei was. He wasn't a monster, in fact he saved lives, he protected and fought for his students with his own life at risk even against impossible odds. Nagisa's friend Karma Akabane suggested to Nagisa a unique school; Fumizuki academy. Fumizuki Academy had changed from a normal school which used a basic school system of 0-100 score into a time trial as well as using what is called "Summoner Test Wars" which would allow classes to seize other classes resources. But there was a problem, the Academy was in the middle of it's school year, so Nagisa wouldn't be able to transfer for a while.

But there may have been a chance.

"Hmm, a transfer? Now?" Kaoru Toudou, the principal of the school, addressed.

"Indeed," her secretary commented. "I say we just tell them to wait until the year ends."

"...normally… I would do just that. However, this _is_ the boy who saved the world…"

The old woman toyed with the idea of allowing such a person to enroll despite already being months into the year. It could be very interesting to see how things play out.

"Yes, I've decided, Nagisa shiota will enroll in into our school!" she said slamming a stamp of approval onto a transcript.

"As a member of Class F!"

"Understood"

 **-the next day-**

Nagisa got up early in the morning to try on his new uniform. It was male luckily, he did not feel like being seen as a girl on the first day. After breakfast and fixing his hair into pigtails, Nagisa left home and got onto a subway train. Fumizuki Academy was about 30 minutes on foot, so this would be the best mode of travel. Onboard the subway train, there was very little space to move, it was crowded by students and adults.

"I need a breather" Nagisa muttered to himself. He walked to the side to look out of the door windows. He felt someone pushing up against him weirdly. There was in fact room on the door areas. So why was someone pressing against his back? A cold touch began rubbing his Arm, sliding slowly up and down.

"A molester?... a molester huh…" Nagisa thought as he quietly took ahold of the pen that he had in his pocket. But first, a warning.

"Please stop that." he said quietly.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it child?" a deep voice asked arrogantly.

Negotiations have broken down. Now to do it the Assassin way.

Before the man could react, a sharp pen was lightly poking into his neck,

"Please stop and leave." Nagisa asked more affirmatively. A light growl came from the man before he disappeared into the crowd. Soon after, the subway stopped and the doors opened. He looked at the map on his phone, which had a "mini-Ritsu" as a vocal GPS to guide him.

"Just up those stairs, turn left and walk for about 1.5 kilometers." Ritsu said cheerfully.

"Thanks Ritsu." Nagisa said following the instructions. Other students passed by him, some with girl uniforms, some with guys. One of them had long luscious pink hair and… rather large breasts for a highschooler. Another had dark red hair in a ponytail. She seemed irritated at a boy next to her who had light brown hair and gave the impression that he could easily piss someone off on first meetings.

The Academy was actually very large, 3 stories and who knows how long the school buildings were. A large field, much bigger than Kunugigaoka, but at the same, Nagisa didn't use much of the main campus there. His classroom was on the second floor. In front of the door was a large man in a business suit. He gave off vibes somewhat similar to Karasuma: strong, firm, resolved, and holding a high position.

"Hm?" he looked at Nagisa. "You there."

Nagisa walked up to the man quietly. "Yes?"

"I've never seen you here, you must be that new student the Principal told me about."

"Yes, I am the new student." Nagisa confirmed.

"Alright then, from what I've been told, I'm going to be your homeroom teacher, so wait out here and follow me once the bell rings."

"Okay… My name is Nagisa Shiota"

"Souichi Nishimura, most here call me Ironman"

"Understood Ironman-sensei"

"Hm," Ironman thought. "There's something off about this kid. Kinda frightening."

"Hey, Shiota" Ironman said.

"Um, you can call me Nagisa if you'd life. Yes?"

"This is going to be out of the blue, but I have a quick question."

"Okay"

"What is 12 X 14!?"

He was right, the question was indeed out of nowhere. Even so, Nagisa wasn't dumb, nor average. He took only 4 seconds to answer.

"168"

"...not bad, not bad at all. Not sure why the old lady's putting you in F."

"F?" Nagisa asked.

"Class F, the bottom of the school. The idiots of the idiots basically. Not bad kids, just idiots."

"..." Nagisa could only remember his time before Koro-sensei. That time of suffering and bullying from others. When his only friend was Karma, and even then their friendship was thin to start.

"Even so" Ironman reflected. "They're pretty interesting. Two of them I would consider geniuses. You'll do well to meet them."

Nagisa allowed a small smile. At the very least, the teachers didn't see the lowest class as complete trash.

The bell rung loud and clear, the students outside walked into the front doors and to their classes.

-within class F-

"Hey, Yuuji" Akihisa Yoshii, the "Punishment Inspector" said to his friend. He was mid height with light brown hair, and brown eyes.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep" said his friend. Yuuji Sakamoto, a much taller student with short spiky red hair, and a lazy attitude.

"I heard there's gonna be a new student in our class."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"I don't know, I hope it's a cute girl though- ggyagag" he was cut off by a sudden change in position, specifically an on the ground arm lock. Another friend, Minami Shimada, a young girl of german descent and a knack for submission holds.

"Aki, you're not thinking of anything bad are you? Like harassing the new kid?"

"A-au-ve course nat!" Akihisa said feeling a massive strain in his left arm

Across from the two was Kouta Tsuchiya, the resident pervert trying to take pictures of panty shots.

"C'mon! Just a bit more" he whispered to himself flapping his hand up and down. The moment it did though, he drowned in his own blood.

Ironman slid the door open fast enough to not only startle everyone, but also create a visible gust of wind that blew dust away.

"Listen up everyone!" he said putting his hands onto the podium in the front of the room. Everyone's ears were wide open. Say for Yoshii, who was napping.

"Yoshii! Wake up!"

"Uwagaga! I I'm awake!" he said shooting up from the ground.

"Ahem, now, as I was saying. We have something special. Class F is getting a new student." Ironman turned to Nagisa who was standing outside the room against the wall looking back. "You may come in now"

Nagisa did so, slowly walking in with his hands to his sides and a smile on his face. A few murmurs from the students arose as Nagisa came to the front desk.

"Who is he?"

"I think that's a she"

"They look so cute"

"Why are more girls dressed as boys"

"That poor kid"

"Ahem, this is Nagisa Shiota. You can choose wherever you want to sit." Ironman said.

Nagisa scanned the room quickly, most of the tables were filled. Some were empty, but they were away from others, and being an island is lonely. So he chose the one next to the half asleep boy and the boy lying on the ground lazily.

"Hm, very well, class has begun!"

 **END**

 **This is the first chapter of my newest series, I hope you all enjoy it. If you like it and/or want to see more, make sure to favorite and follow. Please review so you could give me feedback on the story as it progresses. See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scores & bad food

Chapter 2

Ironman started class. he began talking about math, specifically things like algebra II. most of the people in the class were already dazing off having no idea what he was talking about. Only about four people actually understood it. Minami, Himeji, Yuuji, and Nagisa. Nagisa actually learned this before at his old school, in Class 3-E. Korosensei really did over prepare them. While nagisa already knew it all. He still watched and payed attention. He wanted to make sure he still remembered everything just in case. He wouldn't want to be unprepared for tests. Minami was good at math, but she was also terrible at japanese. Could be a problem later. Yuuji and Himeji were naturally gifted academically. But Yuuji even so was lazy and could care less. Himeji was arguably the best model student of the entire school.

"Nagisa" Ironman called on.

"Yes sensei?"

"Can you answer this question?"

One Ironman asked this question a number of whispers formed from one person to another.

"That kid's screwed"

"Poor kid"

"Only Himeji could answer this."

However, nobody actually knew what Nagisa was capable of. He was very easily able to answer the question. Possibly attributed to actually paying attention that is. Him answering the question shocked the entire class. The question was a quadratic equation to find X, if a b and c all equal 4. Nagisa had zero problem with this as he's seen it dozens of times on boards and test papers.

"Good, you may sit down."

He sat back down and the class continued without any more questions for him.

"That is all. Be sure to study, because this is going to be on the test. I will be back in an hour" Ironman declared before walking out of the room.

Now that lunchtime commenced, Nagisa could get a scan of the people in the class. He already knew that the class was the "dumbest" of the school, and the resources the class had access to was minimal. The previously mentioned desks were just cardboard boxes. He was told before that in Test Wars, if the class lost they would be downgraded in equipment. Higher classes would have to trade their equipment with lower classes, but if class F lost and had no real trade value, then they would simply lose what they had and be given worse items. It was likely that they had already lost a battle or two. The students gathered into groups, easy for Nagisa to identify and evaluate. There were a majority of groups that were simply sitting around playing on some handheld games like DS's and PSP's. To the side in the corner something rather creepy caught his eye. A bunch of people in black robes and hoods sharpening scythes and building chain links. It looked like some cult if not already a cult. To the far right corner a group of people were talking to one another. Some were from the group of girls he saw walking into school.

"Hey Nagisa!" on of the girls shouted waving her hand. She was the one with the ponytail. "Come sit with us."

"Oh, alright." Nagisa walked to the corner and sat down next to the group.

"I'm surprised that you were able to answer that question if you were in class F. are you a math person?" she asked with curiosity.

"No, not really. My best subject is english. Math is just kinda something I picked up along the way"

"Really? Wow, my best is math and I might've had trouble with that one. Anyway, I'm Minami Shimada."

"Nice to meet you Shimada-san."

"This is Mizuki Himeji" Minami said clutching the girl with long pink hair, who was also interested in meeting him.

"Hello Nagisa-kun." she said. Her voice was soft and smooth. She looked beautiful actually. Something like a princess. "It's good to have another person among us."

"Likewise…" Nagisa noticed something in his peripheral vision. A dark figure peeking from outside the door. He could feel the red glowing aura around the person's eye. This didn't scare him, he simply stood up and walked out the other door. The person seemed to know and ran away before Nagisa could identify them.

"Are you okay Nagisa-kun? Is something wrong?" Himeji asked.

"Uh, no I'm fine." Nagisa said sitting back down.

"Hello, I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita. I'm a boy by the way" one of the others said. He had mid brown hair reaching his neck. If Nagisa was any other person he'd have trouble believing him. But Nagisa's had his own experience with this

Yoshii who was sleeping again, woke up and introduced himself. "Oh hey there. I'm Akihisa Yoshii. Nice to meet you."

I'm Yuuji Sakamoto" the boy with red hair said still lying on the ground.

Greetings were done.

"So, Nagisa, why're you in class F?" Yoshii asked,

"I'm not sure really, I thought I aced the entrance exam. I knew the answers to the questions, the proctor even said i did very well."

"So the hag rigged something." Yoshii thought.

"Well it doesn't really matter, the more people in the class means more manpower" Yuuji commented. "Nagisa, did you get your score back from your test?"

"Uh yeah," Nagisa took out a small piece of paper from his bag which had his results.

"It says, 'by decree of the academy headmaster, Nagisa Shiota is hereby designated to class F regardless of test score.". The score greatly surprised everyone. The Headmaster was supposedly fair with whatever she did. This was very different.

"Does it say what your scores were?" Yoshii asked.

"Um yeah" Nagisa read off, "English: 496, Math: 470, History: 453, Japanese: 410, Science: 347. Total: 2176"

Only one thing ran across everyone's minds, two simple words to describe their reactions to the scores read off.

"Holy crap" they all thought, stares confusing Nagisa.

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"When you said your grades were 'pretty good' I thought you meant class B or something." Minami said. "That's easily A class, like what Himeji has last time I saw and she's like number 1 or 2 in the entire school"

Yuuji for the first time, got up. "Well then he's gonna be helpful for our next summoner war. Which reminds me, we need to get back on that."

"On test wars?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, right after the next test."

Yuuji stood up and positioned himself behind the podium the teachers used.

"Listen up everyone!" Yuuji shouted catching the attention of the entire class.

"We've screwed around for long enough don't you think? Sitting around with a bunch of cardboard boxes? Don't you all think we deserve better!?"

The entire class roared with agreement.

"We were knocked down before, but there's no reason to lie around like dead meat!"

Once again the class roared.

"The class is kinda easily motivated. But considering it's class F and the desks _are_ boxes, I can't blame them." Nagisa thought.

"So here's what we will do. We need to get the best scores we can on the next test. If we want to get class A's shit, then we gotta work for it!"

The class roared a third time, this time a bit hesitant.

"C'mon people! Don't cower away from such simple things as tests, if you pay attention, then you can win! Persevere, and success will be in reach!"

The class instantly began shuffling around pulling out any and all note papers they had and started talking about the answers to the homework they got. Which also reminded the speaker that he and his friends haven't even finished their work, Himeji and Nagisa probably did, but since the words are all in japanese Kanji. Minami was out of luck for everything except numbers. Yoshii was already asking people for answers the moment he realized his wasn't already copied.

"Hey, where's ninja pervert?" Yoshii blurted out.

"..come to think of it, I haven't seen him at all since Nagisa came in" Yuuji said.

"Who?" Nagisa asked.

"Ninja pervert is exactly what he sounds like, he's basically the king of perverts. He photographs girls underskirts and/or in erotic poses and sells them." Yuuji explained.

"Also, where's Hideyoshi?"

"Maybe he's out for lunch."

"But he usually eats here."

"Maybe his sister needs him or something."

"Oh yeah" Nagisa remembered it was lunch break. He unpacked the food he made. Some fried rice and pork.

"That looks really good Nagisa, did you make it?" Himeji asked.

"Oh, yeah, I started making myself lunch last year. It's so my mother doesn't have to do it."

"Cool, I made my lunch too!"

Yuuji and Yoshii held their breaths the moment they saw her open her lunch box.

Neither spoke, but they still held a conversation. Somewhere along the line they figure out morse code, how to read it, and how to blink it.

" _Don't breathe it in_ " Yuuji blinked

" _Wasn't going to_ " Yoshii blinked back " _Should we tell Nagisa?_ "

" _He'll figure it out soon. I am sad we won't be able to use him for the war. He's going to die premature._ "

" _So sad…_ "

Nagisa noticed them blinking rapidly, but didn't get it since he never learned morse code. His eyes reverted back to Himeji and her lunch. He could feel the black death surrounding the lunch box, sourcing from the food within.

"Would you like to try it?" Himeji asked.

"Um, s-sure, you can try mine to." Nagisa said holding out his own lunch box.

"Okay, thank you"

At that moment, a very tense atmosphere irradiated from the side, from the group in black hoods. Countless eyes staring with dangerous amount of bloodlust. Nagisa wasn't phased at all. They held up a spoonful for one another, Nagisa mentally fortifying himself.

"Hey Himeji" Yuuji interrupted at the last second.

"Yes Yuuji-kun?"

"Right after you do _that_ can you grab me a soda?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"Orange"

"Okay, now Nagisa-kun, open wide"

Both classmates ingested the "food" placed on the spoons. Once both had done so, Himeji stood up to get a soda for Yuuji. As she left, Nagisa's mouth made a large frown.

"3… 2… 1…" the two observing boys thought, counting down the death of their new friend. However.

"Oh my god, this is bad." Nagisa thought. For any normal person, this may have knocked them out. Luckily for Nagisa, this was better than getting beaten up and kneed in the stomach by both a military combat professional and his near superhuman best friend. He gritted his teeth and survived eating it.

Yuuji's and Yoshii's mouths dropped instantly as they saw Nagisa's eyes open.

"W-w-w-w-huh? How are you still alive Nagisa?" Yoshii stammered "Are you superhuman?"

"No, I've just been through worse."

"What's worse than that?"

"You'd be surprised, for instance, very fast flying plus jet lag."

"Oh hey," Yuuji said "Himeji's coming back."

 **10 minutes later**

Ironman reopened the door to the room holding a new packet of paper.

"Alright class, let's begin English."

While class F was at the bottom of the social caste, class A was obviously at the top. Class A was the elite of the school, the role models and face of the school. Each one of them could easily square off with several students in class D, E. and or F. the best of the class could single handedly defeat at least half of a class. Needless to say, they weren't ever going down by normal means.

"So, there is a new student here." the class A vice representative said on the announcement of the actual class representative. Her name was Yuuko Kinoshita, the older sister of Hideyoshi.

"Yes, he was put in class F allegedly." the representative agreed. Her name was Shouko Kirishima. An "Ice queen mixed with yandere" according to every guy who's ever been turned down by her… and Yuuji, her love interest. "Despite his placement, rumors suggest his score was actually very high."

"Really now? Why was he put in that idiot class?"

"I do not know."

"Alright then." Yuuko said standing up. "Let's go pay a visit after class."

"Yes."

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3: fight & declaration

Chapter 3

Friday morning, the alarm went off, time to get ready for school. Nagisa got out of his bed, got dressed in his uniform fixed his hair into pigtails, and went downstairs to make himself food. On the table there was a note left by his mother and father.

"Nagisa, your father and I are going to be away for two weeks, please take care of the house for us. Love, your mother 3".

"Welp, I guess I'll be alone for a while."

And~ then

"Oh no you're not" a voice said from behind Nagisa startling him. Nagisa jumped to the side to see whoever the intruder was. It was a good friend, his best friend. Karma Akabane.

"Karma? How'd you get in my house?!" Nagisa shouted.

"Your mother gave me a key before they left. Couldn't leave you alone unsupervised."

Nagisa looked back at the paper noticing a small sticky note.

"P.S. your best friend Karma will be coming to check on you once in awhile. Have fun"

Nagisa sighed heavily. Now Karma had full unhindered access to his home, and his room door had no lock. so if at any point Nagisa wasn't home, Karma would be able to have his way. That raised countless danger warnings.

"Hey Nagisa, why'd you get up so early?"

"I wanted some time to look around my school before classes started. Why are you here this early?"

"Wanted to come by and say hi. That, and to surprise you. School doesn't start for a while anyway."

"Mm, so~ what's the high school division like?"

"Pretty much as easy as junior high. Nothing has really changed. Still at the top as well. What about you?" he redirected.

"Oh, well~" Nagisa hesitated to say that he was once again at the bottom of the bottom.

"What? Mess up on the entrance exam?" Karma teased

"No, I did good but... I uh… here" Nagisa lowered his head as he handed the entrance paper to Karma.

"Hm? By decree… class, F… pfffft" Karma covered his mouth with his other hand to keep his laughter in.

"Karma..." Nagisa drawled.

"Nagisa, your luck knows no bounds. Does class F also have the worst possible stuff in the school?"

"Yes"

"Do the higher classes look down on class F?

"...yeah"

"Oh wait wait, tell me that there's a person who looks like a girl."

"..."

" What a step eh?" karma laughed. It took about eight seconds to regain his composure.

"Yeah yeah, it's just like old times." Nagisa said looking down.

"Eh, it shouldn't be a problem though. Now you've been prepared for anything remember?"

"Yeah, that's true… wait a minute." Nagisa stood up and ran to his room to grab something, with Karma following suit. Nagisa located a massive book that looked like it was made of over a thousand different novels. His personalized "Guide to life" book written by Korosensei as his last remnant.

Nagisa read aloud, "let's see, I know this was somewhere here, there it is!"

"What is?" Karma asked

"One of the notes Korosensei left, it says 'if you happen to enter a school that puts you under similar if not the same conditions as Kunugigaoka junior high, just remember what I taught you the past year. I'm confident you can succeed. This time around it will be a lot easier to go venture through your classes and battles' ...he even accounted for this..."

"Are you surprised?"

"No."

"Well, It's about time to go, I'll see you later Nagisa." Karma said walking out of the room.

"...crap!" Nagisa realized he may have missed his train and sprinted out of his house with his bag and school stuff. He ran as fast as his legs would possibly allow. It took about seven minutes before he arrived at the station to find his train just leaving.

"You gotta be kidding me" Nagisa thought. It seemed that it was time to resurrect his months of free running. Unfortunately, the only other time he did so outside of the mountain, a guy got his leg broken and two weeks were spent on hard labor. Luck has certainly not been on his side recently

Ironman began attendance, Nagisa was still sprinting at full speed pushing his body to it's limits. There was a good reason he took a long distance subway train.

"Hey, Yuuji," Yoshii whispered. "Have you seen Nagisa?"

"Nope, probably late." Yuuji replied nonchalant as always

"Akihisa Yoshii!" Ironman called out.

"P-present!" he shouted back.

Nagisa had just made it onto school grounds, about 20 meters away from his classroom horizontally. He was about two stories below. There was no way stairs would cut it. But there was a boy standing against the gate wall to the left. He had gray blue hair, and a camera attached to his pants. Perhaps he was in a photography club.

"Hey," the boy said in a mysterious tone. "You're gonna be late, but I can help you."

"Y-yes please."

"You'll have to help me later on though"

"That's fine as long as it's not anything obscene."

"That can be... considered later. So it's a deal?"

"yes"

The boy pressed a button causing a ladder to rise from the ground. One wonders how it got there. Or how someone put it there. Nagisa climbed it quickly with the other boy following.

"You're Nagisa Shiota huh?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Nagisa replied climbing higher and higher.

"My name's Kouta, Kouta Tsuchiya."

"Nice to meet you Kouta-kun"

"Nagi-" Ironman began reading off, right before he could finish though, Nagisa jumped through the window of the second story.

"...Nagisa Shiota" Ironman recalled putting his other hand to his forehead.

"Present"

"Present too" Kouta said climbing in after.

"Tomorrow is another day" Ironman thought trying to leave the events as they were and to start class.

 **-about 7 hours later-**

Class was over. Business as usual continued. This time, both Kouta and Hideyoshi were present.

"Hey guys, where were you yesterday?" Minami asked the two boys who were absent.

"I had some stuff to do in drama club." Hideyoshi stated.

"There's a Drama club?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, there's a lot of clubs here. You should try joining one."

"maybe."

"Ladder work" was all that Kouta let out. Though it was enough for Nagisa to understand what he meant. He was played.

Amongst the noise in the classroom, Nagisa heard stomping. From the sound of it, two people were walking to the classroom. His senses were correct. The door opened and two girls walked in. one looked just like Hideyoshi but with a girl's uniform. The other had long violet hair with stone cold eyes that seemed to be pointed at Yuuji.

"Oh great, Class A's rep's" one of the class F students muttered, but was silenced by a quick glare from the brunette.

"Sister? What are you doing here?" Hideyoshi asked.

His sister Yuuko did not answer, but just stared at Nagisa.

"Hmph, so you are the new student yes?"

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you." Nagisa replied.

"Good, now, I have a request for you Nagisa."

"What is it?" Nagisa asked curious

"Would you come with us to our classroom for a little while?" she said with what seemed like a forced smile. It wasn't because she was angry, she was holding back a number of questions and a unrelenting suspicion about him.

"S-sure." Nagisa said standing up.

"Hey hold up a second" Yoshii protested. "What exactly are you going to do with them?"

"You don't need to know." she said coldly.

"Of course I do. We're classmates." Yoshii continued.

"It's okay Akihisa" Nagisa said trying to calm him down. "I don't mind going with. I'll be back soon."

"Thank you Nagisa" Yuuko said "now, let's go"

Nagisa followed the two out of the room and down the hallway. Eventually they made it to the class A classroom. Saying it was better was an understatement. It looked more like a four or five star hotel room or a rich person's house. Computers, kitchens, sofas, actual fountains, statues, etc.

"Like what you see Nagisa?" Yuuko asked with one hand against her side.

"This... is a lot for a classroom…" Nagisa said staring at the chandelier above. Ironically, there were numerous light beams above them.

"At this school if you want to have a better life then you have to do better. To the victor go the spoils as they say." she boasted. "Here, it's kinda like survival of the fittest."

Nagisa recalled his memories of Junior high. The worst class there, class 3-E was basically a ghetto while the main building would be a haven in comparison. In the satellite campus, there wasn't A/C, the equipment was just spares and used items, the field _was_ covered in weeds until a tornado took care of that. There wasn't a library to study, nobody in the class was allowed to be apart of clubs, and the students of the class would have to venture down a large mountain to attend every assembly. At said assemblies even the teachers and other faculty would throw brutal insults at the class for the entertainment of classes A through D.

"Now Nagisa, the reason I asked for you to come here is for two things. First was to test you, then to ask a few questions." she explained. "Takahashi-sensei!" she called out.

A woman came up. She had dark red to pink hair in a ponytail, a business suit, and glasses.

"Yes Ms. Kinoshita?" the woman asked.

"Would you please set up a mock battle for him and I?"

"...I understand" Takahashi-sensei seemed to look at Nagisa before responding. "What subject?"

"Math please." Yuuko requested

The room suddenly changed color. A large cube surrounded the three lined in a grid. It seemed like a translucent holodeck from star trek.

"Summon!" Yuuko shouted. Immediately after the word left her mouth, a matrix appeared in front of her. Four white circles outlined in spiked purple marks circling a larger circle of the same design. Each had a large "A" in purple at the center. From the middle appeared a small cartoonish version of the girl who summoned it. A Chibi avatar of Yuuko wearing heavy armor and wielding a lance.

"Su-Summon" Nagisa followed up with. A similar pattern appeared, but the color scheme was red and white instead of purple and white. From the center formed another avatar. A small version of Nagisa wearing dark blue near black cloth with a snake skin pattern. Blue eyes with vertical slits instead of pupils. His avatar held a midnight blue combat knife.

Above the two avatars, two numbers hovered. The number above Yuuko read "486" while the number above Nagisa was "470"

"That is one heck of a high score." Nagisa noted.

"My math score is the reason I'm in class A, it's natural that it'd be this high. I am a genius after all" Yuuko boasted.

The two chibi's attacked one another, each time one of the avatars attacked the other and made contact, the score lowered by between 40-90. Nagisa's summoned avatar took more damage per attack but also dealt equally proportionate amount of damage. Yuuko's avatar was slow but strong. Little by little both scores were whittled down until the scores were 13 for Nagisa and 20 for Yuuko. Both avatars seemed tired. Class A rarely used their avatars so they would be less experienced, hence the reason the battle took a long time. On the other hand, while they occasionally used their avatars, Nagisa had never used one before. Thankfully, controlling the avatar felt like remote control via the mind. All Nagisa had to do was think about what he wanted it to do and it would react accordingly. Nevertheless, the next attack was the last.

"Oi Nagisa" Yuuko said staring into his eyes.

"What is it?" he replied

"Behind you" Yuuko pointed at whatever was behind Nagisa. When Nagisa turned around, there was nothing. It was a distraction. Sadly, Nagisa didn't have enough time to realize that before his avatar was struck and his points dropped to zero.

"Too bad, you should keep your eyes on your opponent next time" Yuuko scolded.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Nagisa modestly apologized

The grid closed and Ms. Takahashi walked away after a readjustment of her glasses.

"Now Nagisa, I have an offer."

"An, offer?" Nagisa repeated confused

"How would you like to join class A? With your scores and class A's influence, we can convince the headmaster to change her mind"

What an offer. A chance to start up higher. But in reality. Everyone knows the answer, so does Nagisa.

"That's a very generous offer Kinoshita-san, but I'm inclined to decline."

"Oh? Why would that be?" she asked intrigued, but also a little irritated.

"Because that would be going back on what I was taught. What the system here does is that it leaves the lower classes in shambles while it promotes those above. That's what my teacher fought against."

"Oh? Interesting way to think of it, although it is only partially correct. The system exists so lower classes will be more inclined to study and work harder to obtain better results."

"But that doesn't work. I know because I've experienced it first hand before." Nagisa declared.

"And what will you do about it? Are you going to petition or something? Riot?"

"No, I'm going to raise the F class. I'm going to bring them to the top alongside and above the best." he decided. His declaration made the girl in front of him giggle, then laugh.

"Hahahaha, that's quite a claim there boy. Let me tell you this," she recomposed herself and crossed her arms. "I'll give you two months, then there will be war. We will see just how resolved you really are."

And then

"Thanks, that's plenty" Yuuji said leaning against the wall to the side of Yuuko and Nagisa.

"What are you doing here?!" the two said in unison.

"Just getting the lowdown for the future. Let's go Nagisa, you have some work to do." Yuuji took Nagisa's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"See ya in a month" he said waving to Yuuko.

Once they were out of the room, Yuuji took a deep breath.

"Nagisa, you just messed up hard."

"Hey, we can do it."

"No we can't, not in two months. I had an entire plan set up. You just proposed we go in without any reinforcement or any more time than two months to study and practice. We have three tests before the battle begins. How are we supposed to win?"

"I am going to teach everyone."

"You're dreaming Nagisa, Class F is a bunch of morons, me included. Himeji is the only person with decent grades but class A has numerous high leveled people."

"Then I have one month to prepare everyone."

"This is suicide Nagisa."

"I know how we can succeed, if we win we get all of the resources of class A right?"

"Of course. So?"

"Then we have a bounty, now I just need to direct everyone to want it." Nagisa thought. "I have3 an idea, but I'll need your help. You are smarter than you appear Yuuji-kun. You, Minami-san, Himeji-san and I are enough."

Yuuji sighed. Then smiled.

"Alright Nagisa, I'm gonna entrust the fate of class F to you. Lead the way buddy."

 **END**

 **What a great opportunity for Nagisa to start his practice as a teacher.**


	4. Chapter 4: Career practicing & stalking

Chapter 4

-lunch break-

So it was, that Nagisa began his pseudo-teaching career with class F. just as his mentor did, Nagisa would have to motivate, educate, and connect with a class of essentially the worst of the worst. The first step was to find a driving force. Luckily for him, he had several millions of yen to use at his disposal. The school didn't require money to attend interestingly enough. That probably explained why people like Akihisa were able to be there. The tuition money he took from the 30 billion yen could be easily used for a bounty on himself.

"Um, Nagisa," Himeji asked the boy standing in front of her with his back to her.

"Oh hey Himeji-san. What is it?"

"I, heard that you made plans to fight against class A, is it true?"

"Himeji-san, do you think you could help me?" Nagisa asked.

"Huh? W-with what?"

"Yes, the class A representative and I decided on a day a few months from now where a class war will begin. I would like your help to prepare the class for that day."

"I'm not sure what I can do to help, but I'll do the best I can."

"Great, thank you very much."

*ring *ring *ring

"Hm?" Nagisa looked at his phone. It was Karma calling him. "Hello?" Nagisa answered.

"Hey Nagisa, Ritsu said you declared a war with your class A or something. Can I join the fun?"

"Wait…" Nagisa then remembered that Ritsu, being on his phone, could activate certain programs and apps to listen and communicate to people whether they knew it or not. Nagisa wasn't fond of the idea that Ritsu had gone into the mischievous phase. "What about your school? You are in the middle of class right now right?"

"Right now it's lunch break, and I've already completed the homework and tests for the next month."

"...how d-"

"There are benefits to being top in the class. So can I? I got time."

"Uh, sure if the principal allows it." Nagisa said somewhat worried about what would happen if Karma came to the school. Karma was prone to fighting people. If someone were to provoke him to fight, then not only would the other lose but also Karma would face charges. On the other hand, his help would be phenomenal. While Nagisa placed 13'th ( **I think** ) in the nationals, Karma placed in 1st place. On top of academic skill, he was a great strategist and team member. Aside from his personality, he was nearly a perfect human.

"Great, I'll come by in a few days. See ya soon" and Karma hung up.

"Oi, Nagisa" Minami called out walking up to him.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me on this?" she requested holding a homework paper.

"I'll, do what I can. Let's see…" Nagisa started reading the question that Minami pointed at. It seemed like nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, was just a normal question.

"I… can't read Kanji…" Minami shyly muttered.

"Oh! That clears things up, okay. This says…" he began explaining to her. "This is asking you to find X using a combination equation."

"Okay, thanks!"

"If you'd like, I could teach you kanji. I understand that you're not from Japan so it would be good to learn it as soon as possible."

"Thanks, but I've tried learning kanji before, the teachers weren't good at all. They just kept repeating 'this is this and that is not that' yada yada yada."

"I see. However, I'd still like to try, if you're willing to that is."

"Hm~ you know what? Sure. I've never had another classmate teach me kanji before. When do you want to start?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure! But tomorrow is saturday, so I'll have to give you my number first" she said before running off to grab her phone. They exchanged numbers, and Minami continued to work on her math homework.

To Nagisa's surprise, the ponytailed foreign girl was actually very quick at finishing her work. Upon looking it over, it was all correct.

"You are good at math Shimada-san." he complimented.

"Yeah? Well, numbers _are_ universal I guess. I just wish languages were the same."

"Sometimes diversity is better than everyone sounding the same though."

"I guess you're right. Now, let's start my kanji lessons." Minami sat Nagisa down and gave him a school book.

"This is the japanese book right?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, first I would like to ask, what gives you trouble with kanji the most?"

"To be honest, reading them or translating into german which I know. I don't really understand how the characters become words. I spent most of my life in Germany so I didn't learn to fluently speak japanese until only last year."

"I see, alright then. I know where we can start."

-with Yoshii-

"C'mon Kouta, you have to have something for me? We even have a new classmate." Yoshii said to his friend on an empty school roof.

"Not yet, I'm still looking for their house and then I can look for shooting positions." Kouta replied leaning on the railing.

"Have you even figured out their measurements?" he asked,

"...you're surprisingly eager."

"My sister burned all of my 'adult books' and cleared my phone. I'm running on empty right now."

"You're quite a pervert dude."

"Coming from you!?" he shouted angrily. Kouta was the school authority on perversion as well as the black market on mock-ero mags. For a price, any of the boys could obtain pictures of any of the girls in the school. Needless to say, he was NOT liked by the female population of the school. It's a miracle that he is somehow friends with Minami and Himeji. Himeji probably didn't even know about his "practices", Minami as well probably or she just didn't care. at the current point in time, Kouta knew not where Nagisa lived nor their actual gender. Boy were they in for a surprise assuming they found out.

"When do you think you'll be open for, business." Yoshii covertly asked.

"Beats me, I've never seen Nagisa anywhere outside of school grounds. If you're asking me to follow them, that's gonna cost a pretty penny."

"Can't you help a customer out? Like a discount for all the times I've done business with you?"

"What you have in mind is straight up dangerous for even me. This is uncharted waters my friend. And writing maps take money if you know what I mean"

"Ugh, fine!" Yoshii pulled out of his pocket a week's worth of money he was going to use for purchases. Being an idiot, he saw it as a good idea. Before they left the roof, Kouta had noticed something.

"Akihisa, you seem really interested in that one. Any reason?"

"You've shown me every cute girl at the school, aside from Himeji and Shimada-san. I need something new or I might run the risk of… growing out…" he shuddered to think of himself not being into _that_ anymore.

*ding *dong *dong *ding

The school bell rung and people began walking out the front entrance.

"Alright, pleasure doing business with you." he said before vanishing off the rooftop.

Nagisa walked down to the subway station, only to find it completely filled with a sea of people. Based on a rough estimate of how many people were likely there, Nagisa would not be able to board his train for at least an hour and a half if lucky. Luckily, there were a tray full of maps sitting to the right of the stairs leading down. Nagisa could see his house on the map. It would probably take longer to wait for a train than to just walk or run there. Because of that, he did so. Unfortunately, he was already fifteen minutes into his walk before noticing something. There was a presence following him wherever he went. He was about a third away from his home.

"Perhaps I can outrun them? No, that's too risky." Nagisa thought to himself. He held his breath and stood stock still, hoping to hear movement of his stalker.

Very faintly, Nagisa heard a clicking sound along with breathing. Not enough breathing to be more than one person. There was at the very least one person. Nagisa took a detour into the alley to his side. Unless the person was on the rooftops, Nagisa could find them following him into the alley.

By the time Nagisa was in the center of the alleyway, there was nothing he could sense behind him. Assuming the stalker left, Nagisa left the alley and recontinued his path to his home.

"Did she see me?" Kouta thought watching Nagisa walk from atop the roof. "No, she couldn't have. Sensed me? Perhaps there's more to them than I thought. No matter, I'll just keep following."

It did not take much longer before Nagisa arrived at his own home. Nobody was there except for him. His parents were still not home. He walked up to his bedroom first, and searched for multiple books he owned. He first grabbed his "Guide to life" book that Koro Sensei left behind as well as a number of other basic level japanese learning books. He took out his phone and opened the camera app.

"Let's see," he said to himself looking through the countless pages of the massive book. "I can use this, this, and this." he thought as he took pictures of certain pages. Ehe remembered Korosensei putting his 100% into helping his students grow. If he ever wanted to honor his role model's footsteps, he could settle for nothing less than the same amount of effort to his own students. He took pictures of many pages and scanned them onto his computer. Lastly, he printed the compiled papers into a packet.

"I hope this is enough, Korosensei." Nagisa thought. Even after a year, even as the moon crumbled, even as the world returned to a state of regularity, Korosensei wouldn't ever truly leave Nagisa's heart. The same would be said for every student of class 3-E. After putting the packet into his school bag, Nagisa changed, showered, and went to sleep. His first lesson with Minami would be the next day.

 **END**

 **I think next chapter may be a two or three character only chapter. Sometimes there needs to be a quiet chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Minami & Nagisa

Chapter 5

It was saturday, meaning no school. Nagisa and Minami decided to meet up at a park near the school to start their private lessons. Nagisa arrived at the fountain to see that Minami was already there waiting. She had worn red shorts, a light blue T-shirt. She was carrying her school bag in her right hand, once she saw Nagisa she smiled and waved.

"Hey Nagisa! Over here"

Nagisa walked up to her holding his own bag with the packet he made for her in it.

"So, you ready for my lesson?" she asked.

"Yes I am." he replied sitting down on the fountain ledge. He took out the packet and handed it to Minami

"Shimada-san, this is a packet I made to help you. It's filled with instructions on how to read and write in kanji. I would also like to guide you through it."

"Okay sure."

"To start with, there are two ways to read kanji. The 'kun-reading' which is native to japan. The second is 'on-reading' which is an adaptation of chinese pronunciation"

"Right."

"Let's try a two character word first."

Nagisa took out a pencil and a blank sheet of paper, and began writing " **元気** "

"Can you tell me what this says Shimada-san?" 

"I think… it means lively right?" she came up with.

"Close, but it means healthy or vitality." he corrected. Nagisa was happy that despite her only being in japan for a year, she spent some time learning basic words. He took out another book, which was a japanese to german dictionary. He wrote "Gesund" next to the kanji.

"Oh that's what that is in german!"

"Yes, here, try writing the kanji yourself"

Minami started rewriting the kanji and german translation over and over again. However, she was doing so out of order.

"Shimada-san, may I suggest something. When writing kanji, the lines are drawn starting from the top left to the bottom right."

"Oh," when she wrote the kanji in the way he recommended, her speed increased. Next, she wrote more and more characters. The first were the most common characters used, such as 日, 一, and 中. However, once Minami could memorise the common basic ones, they moved on to more obscure characters. Nagisa's next lesson was using them in a sentence, the present tense.

"Alright, now, can you use what you know to start writing."

Nagisa held out a lined paper

"I would like to see you write whatever you can, as long as it flows." he ordered.

Before writing, Minami closed her eyes and started to mutter to herself quietly. Nagisa assumed that she was thinking of what to write. This was proven when she opened her eyes and started writing immediately. A few minutes past and Minami was stumped.

"Would you like some help Shimada-san?" Nagisa suggested.

"No, I'm just trying to remember what the word for 'write'.was."

Nagisa looked over what she wrote so far. She was writing what looked like "My friend will help me..."

Nagisa moved seats next to Minami and took her hand, startling her. Her face turned red.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized.

"N-no, it's fine, you just caught me off guard."

He tried again, taking her hand that held the pencil and began guiding her hand to write out three characters. "を書く" meaning "write"

"And that's how you write 'write'."

Once Minami had finished writing she handed Nagisa the paper. The paper read "My friend helps me read and write kanji".

"This is, not bad at all Shimada-san." for beginners, this was a big step for one day.

which lead to reading a manga Nagisa brought. Some learn through seeing things and catch on to words like kids watching TV shows. Minami was a quick learner which was more than Nagisa could've hoped for. What manga was she reading? The first volume of a series called "Assassination Classroom".

"I don't know this word." she said pointing to the characters " **すばらしい** " and then she pointed to " **マッハ** **20** "

" hm? This means 'wonderful'. That means 'Mach 20'"

"Cool, thanks"

"Hey Nagisa can I ask a question?" she asked reading the manga he brought.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is this… you?" Minami turned the book over revealing a page with a character that looked exactly like Nagisa. Blue pigtails, large blue eyes, short stature, etc. the next page she turned to was a panel where the character had a grenade around their neck.

"Yes… that's me," It was no secret that two years prior, the moon blew up and there was a widespread panic when the military gathered around a mountain, but since it was covered up almost instantaneously, not much left the school where it happened at.. Nagisa forgot he wasn't supposed to disclose information about what happened the past year, specifically the people directly involved such as the students and teachers. Bringing a manga written by the guy who caused all the commotion may not have been the best method of secrecy.

"I didn't know you knew a manga artist. Can I meet this 'Karasuma'?" she asked. Korosensei put Karasuma as the author of the series. While said man was not in the least bit happy about this, it also meant

"That may be a bit of trouble. He uh, stopped working on manga after he finished this series" he said. Better to lessen problems that to raise them.

"I wonder if that incident two years ago inspired mr. Karasuma to make this manga." she pondered.

"S-Shimada-san, the manga series is…" he hesitated to say

"Is what?"

"It's, not fictional"

There was a brief silence for the mock-student to process what her mock-teacher was saying. Nonfictional, nonfiction = real. After half a minute of straight silence, it finally clicked.

"S-s-seriously?! You were apart of that fiasco?"

"Well, yeah. I was in the class that Korosensei taught"

"So is that why your grades are so good even though you were in class E?"

"Yeah, Korosensei saved us from rock bottom." Nagisa reminisced on his third year in junior high. The good times, fun times, sad times; the hopeless first weeks trying to eliminate their teacher ending in failure; the crazy things Korosensei did for the class. His comedic demeanor taking 180's when he got pissed off. That year was something straight out of an anime.

Minami soon calmed down and cleared her throat

"Could you, tell me about him? About Korosensei" her eyes filled with curiosity.

The media that had been able to leak information about the incident labeled the large yellow monster as just that, a monster. He was the one who was purportedly responsible for blowing up the moon. However, the government weren't the only people confused as to why a planet busting monster would decide to start teaching a class of junior high students.

"Korosensei was the best teacher I've ever seen before" Nagisa began. "He was the first teacher I've ever seen take us E class students seriously, like real people. Although our first impressions were lackluster. He basically came in and said 'hi everyone! I blew up your moon. I'm going to do the same here! Not before teaching you all that is'. He then turned into a puddle at some point. But saying anymore would spoil the rest of the manga for you."

Minami giggled at the thought. A huge yellow octopus turning into a puddle on the floor.

"Hey, come on, you have to tell me more! I wanna hear it from you more than read it in a boo.k"

"How about this; the more you improve your fluency with writing and reading, the more I'll tell you."

"Will you tell me everyday we do this?"

"I promise. But if you can get into triple digits in your japanese grade, I'll tell you as much as you want."

"Awesome! I won't let this get away from me. I'm totally gonna get this down pat. But make sure you teach me well, _Sensei_ " she joked at the end. That word being said to him sent memories rushing through his mind. He was dazed for a split second.

"Uh, of course. I'll do my best." he assured smiling warmly..

"I think we both will."

Then there was something weird. Both of the students and classmates could sense a large amount of bloodlust emanating from behind a grouping of bushes.

"Nagisa, we have to go, quick" Minami said packing the manga and papers in her bag.

"What's happening?" he whispered to her.

"She's found us" Minami took Nagisa's hand and rushed him away as fast as her legs would allow. The look on her face was a look of fear mixed with irritation. Nagisa could sense that she wa on high alert even as she ran at full speed.

"We need to get to the school, somewhere we can fight-gyaah!" Minami, mid sprint, was ripped from Nagisa and tackled to the ground. It happened too fast for Nagisa to fully recognize until the commotion slowed. Minami was forced to the ground by another individual. Said individual had orange pigtails in the shapes of drills. Her eyes were orange, and he had rarely seen such a happy face as hers while she clutched Minami.

"Aah~ Onee-sama! I've found you!" the girl exclaimed. Minami struggled to release herself hoping her strength was enough, but to no avail.

"Miharu! Get off of me!" Minami shouted.

"I could never do that!" she shouted back "I could never let go of my love."

"...love?" Nagisa confusedly asked to nobody in particular.

"Nagisa help me!"

The girl named Miharu turned her head and looked at Nagisa, like she was analyzing him the way a robot would. She then turned back around, she probably didn't care about him.

"Miharu-san, please get off of Shimada-san" Nagisa asked.

"Hm? Who are you again?"

"He's my tutor," Minami said still pushing against Miharu. Miharu seemed extremely confused for a minute.

"Tutor!? Yours!? A He!?" she was utterly perplexed. "But Onee-sama, why didn't you ask me to tutor you? I'm always trying to serve you and you so meanly push me away." she was still rubbing her head against Minami's chest. She got up and confronted Nagisa,

"You! I challenge you to a duel. A duel for my Onee-sama's heart!" her flighty high pitched voice lowered significantly. Like when Korosensei went from excited to serious in a heartbeat.

"W-wait a minute"

Miharu, without listening, shouted at a man who was passing by. It was one of the english teachers from the academy.

"I approve this battle" the man said sipping from a drink he was holding.

The summoning field opened up to about a 5X5X5 meter box.

"Summon!"

"Summon!"

Miharu shouted. Above her avatar was the number " **180** " which very clearly paled in comparison to the " **496** " above Nagisa's avatar. Miharu had a certain burning fire in her eyes. There was a dark predatory instinct driving her to fight him as soon as possible. Tried she did, failed she did. Her avatar dropped to the ground and her score became " **0** ". The field closed and Nagisa thought that that was the end of weird things. This notion was entertained for the briefest of time when the sound of a stampede came rushing in. Nagisa turned his head to see the homeroom teacher Ironman-sensei sprinting towards them. Once the suited man arrived, he took a single look at the situation, slung Miharu over his shoulder and said "Those who are KIA'd must immediately take remedial classes.

"I-Ironman-sensei?!" Nagisa asked confused

"This is one of the rules of the school Nagisa. If your points drop to zero in battle you must take a remedial class to restore your points. Now I must go."

He left, with Miharu stretching her arms as far as possible trying to reach Minami with no success. The dust settled soon after, Nagisa and Minami stared blankly.

"I think… we've done enough today" Nagisa said.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Nagisa."

"Likewise Shimada-san."

The two departed, but not before a life was lost and pictures were taken. Nothing was going to happen on sunday since Nagisa hadn't made any plans. He would just spend the day resting and thinking of more and better ways to teach his friends and students.

 **END**


	6. Chapter 6: cops & robbers

**So, here's a little update. Chapters will be coming out less often since school starts in a couple of days. I'd estimate around 6-9 days. Sorry guys, but y'know how school is, especially with math and science. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. If you do, please favorite and follow.**

Chapter 6

It was tuesday, a half day and time for P.E. Ironman was the teacher for the class, and sometimes he needed to "Vent" some "steam". Tuesday was going to be a day long game. The class moved to a nearby forest for their game.

"Listen up class, today for the entire day we will be playing cops and robbers. However, since I'm only one person I was going to choose an assistant. Luckily I found one this morning before I had to choose."

The class wondered who the "assistant" was going to be. Considering it's Ironman who was going to be chasing them, he would probably choose some athlete or something to that degree.

There was a thud. Something hit the ground behind the class. Everyone turned around and saw who was probably the help. Unlike the class' expectations, the person wasn't an athlete or soldier. He was a teenage boy, with a black blazer, white undershirt, gray pants, orange eyes and red hair.

"Karma?" Nagisa thought. Nobody else had ever met him before, so while most of the class looked confused, Yuuji noticed Nagisa's different sense of surprise compared to the others.

"A friend?" he asked the bluenette.

"Hm? Uh, yeah, that's my best friend from my old school. He said he was going to try and visit, but I have no idea how he did so in this way."

"Hm, so this is the class eh?" Karma spoke smirking. Karma stepped forward passed the crowd and to Ironman's side, hands in pockets. "This will take no time at all. From the looks of it, none of you have ever done this kinda thing before. That's what you'd expect from morons though, no experience in anything" he taunted.

There were rising levels of contempt for Karma. The class of mostly uneducated boys took the bait. While most of the class plotted ways of proving wrong the still taunting Karma, Nagisa knew this was just a ploy; a motivation for the class to improve. But considering Karma, it could have been exactly what it looked like.

"Ahem," Ironman cleared his throat. "You all get a 10 second head start, then, Karma, will begin chasing you. If he tags you with red paint, you must immediately return here and sit out until the end of the game. Those who are still in may return to 'save' those who have been captured, but I'll be standing guard." he explained as Karma grabbed two clip on trays of paint and a glove.

"Lastly, if the entire class is captured, than homework will be doubled, and tripled the grade. If the class is able to evade capture for the day, then the entire class will get 100% on their next tests automatically. Your ten second head start starts now!" Ironman shouted

The class scrambled into the forest, like a stampede of deer when a lion strikes.

"1… 2…" Karma started counting.

"You sure you got this?" Ironman asked.

"Yeah, make sure to let none of them escape. I'll be off" he said sprinting off without another word.

The students were not very fast, nor agile ( **there's a difference if you didn't know** ), nor smart enough to mask their movements. While class F had the most experience in the school in terms of using their avatars, the avatars ran on mental strength and not physical endurance. In other words, there were as good of runners as a bunch of gamers. Karma easily identified small footprints, broken branches, and in some cases, panting voices.

"Tired already?" Karma asked a boy he was already ahead of. "Better start heading back" he said holding up a glove with some paint missing. There was a red handprint on the boys shoulder. By the time he realized even that, Karma was gone.

In the span of minutes, one by one, students marked with red hands trudged back into Ironman's field of vision and into a large squared off area he made out of wood. Only a foot and a half high, but wide enough to hold the class.

"14 already, 18 more to go."

-time skip-

By the time there were only twenty minutes of class left, three students remained. Not a single person was rescued under Ironman's _Steel-_ y gaze. The three left were Kouta, Yuuji, and of course, Nagisa. Karma reported back to Ironman about his troubles.

"The last people are going to be tough. My guess is that they've spread out to the edges of the forest."

"Well then, you had best start running yes?"

"...one moment…" Karma went silent. There was something nearby he was listening for. Just before he fell silent he could hear some breathing. In the farthest corner of his eye he could see something black in the trees. Karma took out his smartphone and opened some app.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed, "check out the size on this beauty!"

Almost at the speed of sound, a boy in black clothing covering his entire body except for his eyes and hair appeared beside Karma trying to grab his phone. Karma's reflexes allowed him to evade and pin Kouta down in seconds.

"And that's two left" he said.

"C-can you at least… show me? The girl?" Kouta said still pressed to the ground. He was given a glimpse of the woman on the screen. In actuality, it was not a picture of a beautiful woman physically catered to the pervert's wishes, but instead was a picture of Nagisa in a black T-shirt and red skirt; the outfit he wore on an island a year before.

He fainted. If he wasn't wearing a mask, they would've seen him smiling. On the other side of the forest, Nagisa had a very strange feeling that something bad was happening to him.

"Six minutes left" he thought.

On cue, a red haired boy walked out of the bushes ahead. But this boy was taller than Karma. Yuuji had been able to survive this game.

"Y-Yuuji-kun?" Nagisa asked. His call startled him, but he regained composure shortly. In response, Nagisa came out from behind a large tree he was situated behind.

"Oh, hey Nagisa. Listen, I heard that for the last minute, Ironman will be joining the chase. I think they know our positions."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So I have a plan. Only one of us needs to stay alive to win."

"So you want to use me as a decoy?"

"Not really. I figured I could take Ironman and Karma can get them to chase me while you head in the other direction. It'll take to long for them to get to you.."

"I don't think that'd go very well. He's super fast and he's strong."

"Tch, you figure that out in bed?" Yuuji laughed.

"Please no jokes."

"Sorry, anyway, I'm also pretty fast. I have to be to outrun our demon of a teacher." 

"It's not speed like that we had to deal with. Our 3'rd year gym teacher was superhuman in speed, a former member of the special forces, and our entire class trained in free running. It's why I got here in only a minute. He'd catch up to you before you could get down or up to a ledge."

Nagisa then took a breath and scaled the tree next to him. The tree was about nine meters tall, but only took a few seconds for Nagisa to climb to the very top of it.

"His speed and agility are all superior to mine easily, if I could outrun you, he could most certainly."

"But all I have to do is avoid getting tagged by red paint right?"

"If you plan to fight him then you might as well surrender. He's a natural born fighter."

"Yeah? Well I think I'll take that chance. So, you in for this plan? All we gotta do is make as much distance as possible."

"...o. Okay, I agree."

"Good, alright, for now, I need you to stay hidden. When they get here and you hear or see us all running, wait until we're far enough away and start hightailing it."

"Right."

Four minutes past, multiple footsteps became more frequent and louder. Nagisa couldn't see what was happening. He could only hear the sounds the others made. Once the footsteps stopped, rapid shuffling erupted. Yuuji must have started bolting out of the area trailed by the "cops". The next step of the plan was to start running to the other side. However, though Nagisa didn't mention it, he knew Karma would have already accounted for that and had either him or Ironman mask their own movements to surprise people who hid near there. There were footsteps, lighter than the ones Ironman made; Karma stayed behind. He was going to have to make a choice, to run or stay.

"Nagisa~ I know you are here~" Karma hummed smiling. "You better pray you don't get caught. If you do then your whole plan for the battle will be in danger. But it's only a matter of time."

Running would be futile, and hiding out would be impossible. There would only be one chance of victory. To attack was his only chance. With what though? Karma had the upper hand offensively anyway.

There was a light tap on the ground.

"I've dropped my weapons. C'mon out best buddy. Hehehah..."

There was one field though, where Nagisa definitely outshined Karma. Very delicately, Nagisa crept around the trees and directly behind Karma.

"3... 2…" he thought quietly sneaking forward. He was less than a meter from Karma's back. Suddenly, Karma spun around, swinging his leg attempting to roundhouse kick whatever was around him. Nagisa would have been hit directly in the stomach before having time to harden his stomach if not for a quick duck under. With the immediate threat lowered significantly, Nagisa tackled Karma to the ground and held his arms to the ground. He placed himself on top of Karma and stared into his eyes releasing his bloodlust in hopes of further paralyzing Karma. It worked by a slight margin as Karma had trouble removing the small boy from his arms and chest.

After ten seconds of struggling, a bell went off. The game was over. Nagisa was nearly thrown off of Karma since the alarm spooked him.

"You should probably check your wrist." Karma suggested pointing to his right hand. He indeed took off his glove, but there was a smudge of red paint on it. Nagisa looked at his left arm seeing red lines on his wrist. He lost.

"I think you're getting rusty Nagisa."

"H-hi Karma." Nagisa said not having the time to say it before.

"Hey Nagisa. Y'know, you've gotten bolder."

"What do you mean?"

"After this long, the first thing we do together is you jump on me at the first chance you get. Haha. didn't know you were _that_ way" he joked.

"K-K-Karma!" Nagisa's faced turned a shade of light red.

Nagisa heard that Yuuji was caught at the last second. Perhaps with some training, he could be fast enough to outrun his teacher. Since Nagisa was "caught" and Yuuji was caught just as the timer had ended, through the masterful art of persuasion, the bet was cancelled and nothing would be weighed as of the outcome. In other words, the day was all for nothing. The class was not happy about this, but also relieved that they would not have to face serious problems for now. Karma and Nagisa caught up on recent events. Karma was still at the top of the class without exception. Nagisa told him about how he started teaching his friend Minami.

"So you've already started career practice huh? Korosensei sure would be proud of ya buddy." Karma said.

"Yeah, I hope he is at least. I'm just trying to do whatever I can to follow him."

"Don't sweat it, for now, all you need to worry about is the war in a few months right?"

"Yeah"

"Man, unfortunately, I can't be in the fight. I can only root for ya."

"Thanks. But I don't think I even want help from our friends though."

"Hm?"

"If I can't lead my own class by myself, then I'm not a very good teacher now am I."

There was a very brief silence, followed by Karma's laugh.

"Hahahah, you really are determined to teach huh. Well, I won't get in your way. I'd rather watch from the side this time."

"T-thanks."

"Don't mention it. But anyway, I gotta get going now.I'll see you later eh Nagisa?"

"Of course" Nagisa replied with a fist bump. Karma left without another word. Even so, Nagisa knew that Karma really would be cheering him on.

"Hey Nagisa!" Yoshii called out from behind.

"Yes Yoshii-kun?"

"Who was that?"

"Oh, he's my best friend from my old school."

"Cool, he looks pretty cool. But anyway, everyone was planning to use the school pool tomorrow."

"...isn't that… restricted for the swim club?" Nagisa asked worried. 

"Nah, we got permission, but we just have to clean it first. Me and Yuuji are doing it tonight so we can have it all to ourselves tomorrow. So, you wanna join?" in reality, Yoshii's motives for asking Nagisa were double sided. Aside from simply inviting a friend, he still thought Nagisa was a girl and wanted to see everything he could.

"Um,"

" _Oh please please please please please say yes_ " Yoshii begged mentally, not showing it on the outside.

"S-sure, I'm not doing anything tomorrow. I'd love to join. I just need to buy a swimsuit"

"Sweet! Uh, I mean, g-good. We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah"

 **END**

 **Apologies if this chapter wasn't that good or interesting, I kinda been sidetracked with my drivers test, friends, etc. next chapter will come out eventually, see ya'll later!**


	7. Chapter 7: pools & talks

Chapter 7

On wednesday, the school was off for a staff meeting. Because of that, after a bit of cleaning, the pool was open for use. Everyone gathered. Yuuji, Yoshii, Kouta, Hideyoshi, Minami, Himeji, and Nagisa. However, a few more people that Nagisa never met had also joined the fun. The first was a girl with light green hair and hazel eyes. She was apparently a part of the swim club, explained after showing off her. She also caused Kouta to go unconscious somehow much to Nagisa's surprise. Another girl who joined had purple hair, dark blue eyes, and a familiar sense of bloodlust. oddly,

"I, I remember this person from somewhere. Was it that person from my first day?" Nagisa recalled the sense of bloodlust that came from outside of the classroom when he first entered into the academy. They escaped before he could identify them, but now that that pserson was there once again, he could tell for sure it was her.

The bloodlust nearly vanished after the girl took out Yuuji. Once she appeared in her black bikini, she stabbed Yuuji's eyes with her fingers saying "You can't look at anyone else." Nagisa turned his head to look at Yoshii and Kouta, who were nearly bleeding out. The whole nosebleed thing always confused him.

Most of the girls were wearing bikinis, except for Kudou. The guys wore swim trunks with hair color matching. That said, Hideyoshi was wearing a short green shop and white shorts. Minami and Himeji looked jealous for some reason. Lastly, Nagisa wore black and blue shorts and a swim shirt of the same colors.

"Hideyoshi-kun? Why are you wearing a girl's swimsuit?" Nagisa asked, being new to this.

"I went to the store and asked for a pair of normal trunks but they gave me this." Hideyoshi replied looking and sounding dejected.

"Mh" Nagisa grunted in agreement. He too had gender issues, as in people didn't know he was male even if they were classmates or friends.

Everyone got into the pool, Yuuji more pulled by force and nearly drowned that is, and swam and played to their hearts content. Kouta sat in the corner with a snorkel, a waterproof camera, and what seemed to be blood bag… anyways~

Shouko went under, as in she ducked her head down and hadn't come back up for over five minutes. The occasional breach of her head was the only indication that she was still alive. Minami was holding Himeji's hands as she paddled, Nagisa quickly learned that she didn't fully know how to swim.

Although, all of this reminded Nagisa of something in the past; the days at the natural pool Korosensei made. Time he spent swimming and having fun with friends. It brought a smile on his face, the good days were still plenty in number and in store for the future. The only kicker would be if an explosion ripped a hole in the pool sweeping away everyone.

"Hey Nagisa," Hideyoshi asked floating next to him.

"What is it hideyoshi-kun?"

"Have you ever heard of the game 'underwater devil'?"

"No, what is it?"

"I heard about it from Akihisa last time we were here. Shimada-san's little sister Hazuki told Yoshii about it, it's where a person pulls another person under water and drowns them. I was wondering if you'd ever heard of it."

"No, that sounds like something a kid probably shouldn't know about though."

"Tell me about it, I had to help save Yuuji from dying when Akihisa tricked Kirishima-san into playing it." Hideyoshi looked like a chill ran down his spine. "I thought I was going to drown trying."

"That sounds… scary" Nagisa commented showing his dotted eyes face. "Hey Hideyoshi, have you ever had, identity troubles…?"

"Every. single. Day. it's like the world is playing a big joke on me. Shimada-san and Himeji-san think I'm going to develop and have a better body than them."

"Wow, my friend tried to get me to 'cut it off' as he said."

"Heh, I get confessed to at least once a month by a guy I've never met before"

"I had to wear a skirt on a date with a rich boy twice, while my best friend tried to get me to wear a maid outfit. The boy also looked for me for over a month before finding my school."

"Pfft-hahah, that can't be true."

"Well, it was." Nagisa grabbed his phone from the side of the pool and pulled up the pictures that Karma sent him. The one he wore on the island and when said rich boy found him.

"..." Hideyoshi, surprisingly, was speechless. It seemed that the world was a little bit bigger than the young boy thought. "You are really interesting Nagisa-kun. I'm glad you're going to be fighting with us."

"What do you mean?"

"You declared war with class A remember?"

"Oh yes, sorry,"

"It's fine. We're already the F class, It's rock bottom for us anyway"

This kind of speech sounded quite familiar. At the same time though, it gave Nagisa more drive to work even harder.

"I don't think that's a good way to think of things. Those at the bottom can only go up. That's what I learned at least, I want to help everyone exceed just as my sensei did. I'm not fast, strong, or that smart, but I have faith in everyone that they can pull it off."

"care to explain a bit?" Hideyoshi asked curious.

"Shimada-san's best skill is math, but she still needs help with japanese. I intend to help her on that. Yuuji-kun doesn't look like the smart type, but I know for sure he's holding himself back. I can tell he's a strategist, but also a gambler. Himeji-san doesn't need help, she's already smart, but she's also insecure. Akihisa-kun gives her 'stable' I guess. Same goes for Minami, I would say they like him."

"How do you figure this stuff out?" Hideyoshi questioned. "If I were any of them, I don't think I'd let that be so noticeable. I didn't really notice them like that except for Shimada-san."

"Uh, I learned to read people last year. I got into some, complications, and learned how to do it. A-anyway, Kouta-kun is good at P.E. about as good as my friend Hinata-san." ( **that's the pink eyed brunette who's good at P.E./super agile** )

"What... was your old school Nagisa?"

"My old school was called 'Kunugigaoka Junior High'. I was in the 'End class' also known as class 3-E. It was like Class F here."

"Really? I thought Fumizuki academy was the only school with this type of class system."

"Well, my old school had a bit of a different system. Classes A through D all shared the same high leveled resources, aside from amount of funding during school festivals. Me and others in 3-E had to use a satellite campus about a kilometer and up a mountain away. It was completely made of wood, untended fields, no A/C, we couldn't be in clubs, and were treated as less than people. Not even the teachers took us seriously, but after a sudden turn of events, we stood up on our feet and pulled through to the top." Nagisa explained, trying his best to not mention anything that had to do about the government since it was still classified information.

"That's… quite something… I think everyone's about to do something. We wouldn't want to be left out." Hideyoshi ended, swimming to the other side

"Oh yeah! Eheh, sorry for talking so long." Nagisa apologized following.

"Don't worry, it's cool to hear stories from others."

"Hey Nagisa~! Hideyoshi~!" Kudou rang grabbing the boys' hands, Minami joining

"W-what's going on?!" Nagisa shouted.

There was a short struggle, and there were too many people to fight back against. he was pulled into a dressing/changing room…

 **-a few minutes later-**

Keep in mind, Nagisa was never confirmed of any gender, male or female. Considering nobody asked, and nobody figured it out, the proverbial "Stage" was set. The boys sat on the other side of the pool, Yuuji wearing a blindfold just so Shouko wouldn't kill him.

"What's going on with them?" Yoshii thought "Yuuji, what're they doing?"

"Why would I know Akihisa?"

"I don't know."

"Idiot"

"What'd you say!?" Yoshii yelled, before being interrupted by the door swinging open.

Aiko and Minami came out pulling Nagisa from inside, Hideyoshi slowly walking out with their head hung down. Jaws were dropped, and blood was lost in gallons. Nagisa was forced out dressed in what was _not_ his original clothes. In the place of swim shorts and a shirt was, and what Hideyoshi had worn was, blue female swimsuits. The type in every school anime. Sleeveless, skin tight, and holding two people with no bodily hair, slim arms and legs, and faces to put the actual girls present to shame.

"*click"

"Not again!" Nagisa cried in his mind.

"You'll get used to it." Hideyoshi tried to save.

"How did we clean blood out of the pool last time?" Aiko laughed looking at the streams of blood seeping into the recently cleaned pool of water.

 **END**

 **I got lazy at the end. RIP me. Anyways, um~ y'know, I hope you all are enjoying the series. Next chapter may or may not be a study session day at Yoshii's house starring his sister. Either that or another alumni of 3-E will make an appearance. IF you enjoyed the series so far please favorite, follow, and/or review. See you all later ladies and gentlemen and others. BTW if I somehow get to 20 favorites I will work on a one-shot of Nagisa X (insert chosen character *maybe hideyoshi it depends on requests*).**


	8. Chapter 8: studying & catching up

Chapter 8

After school on friday, It was decided that everyone could use a special study session. Mostly for Yoshii that is, since while everyone, for the most part, had their individual skills such as math, P.E., combat strategy, etc. Yoshii had no such powers. As Nagisa learned, Akihisa is a "Punishment Inspector" meaning his avatar can interact with physical objects the tradeoff is that his grades are the lowest in the entire school in every subject. As Ironman described, Yoshii is a "a true and genuine idiot.". on another hand, he is a surprisingly durable, getting up after things like a german suplex without any signs of pain aside from reactions as the attack was performed. On top of that, he had the tenacity that could push him to nigh impossible feats. Everyone met at Yoshii's apartment. This was because he had the second largest home of the group. Hideyoshi technically had the largest home, but his sister wouldn't ever let them. Giving the enemy assistance would be stupid anyway. Luckily for Yoshii, his own older sister had to leave for a few days for some "personal business" as she described.

"Hm? Where is Nagisa?" Yoshii asked.

Everyone but Nagisa had arrived at the same time.

"Oh yeah," Yuuji remembered. "Nagisa said he had some things he had to do right now since it's friday. Gave me this phone." Yuuji pulled out a smartphone with a sticky note on it.

The sticky note read "turn on phone."

It took about 30 seconds to find the power button. Oddly, it was on the back of the phone instead of the sides or on the top.

They pressed the button, and it booted up. It looked like any other smartphone, but there was only one app on it. It was labeled " ". curious, they opened the app. The screen went black, lines of green codes whisked upwards from the bottom of the screen. Then, the phone started playing audio.

"4:12, 22 seconds, PM. All systems… go."

"What is this?" raced through everyone's minds.

"Yuuji, what'd you do?!" Yoshii questioned.

"I didn't do crap, Nagisa handed me this and I put it in my pocket."

The phone continued. "Battery supply: 100%. Operating system: normal"

This sounds like what you see when a computer boots up" Yoshii noted.

"Various systems: stable. No unnecessary elements. Application start." the green lines of words and numbers disappeared, and the screen lit up with a light blue background.

"Eh?"

Onto the screen, walked a humanoid figure. Female, long pink hair done in two braids. A white hair band with two green striped on the ends of both sides. A gray and white school uniform with a black tie.

"Ooh! Hello everyone!" the girl spoke cheerfully.

"...eh?" everyone said again confused.

"Oh yes, I must apologize for my odd introduction. My name, in this form, is Mobile Ritsu, but you can just call me Ritsu. I'm a former student of Kunigigaoka Junior High's class 3-E." the girl introduced.

"Class, 3-E… the class Nagsa was from"

"Correct! Unfortunately, Nagisa has some things to do right now, and he asked me to help. I hope we all get along."

"Wait, you said 'mobile'. What does that mean?"

"Ah yes, you see, I'm not a normal person, so to speak. I am an artificial intelligence program fitted with the ability to interact and cooperate with other people. In any case, before we begin, are there any questions you have?"

The room was silent.

"Very well then. Let's begin. Feel free to ask me any questions during this study session. Yoshii-kun, Nagisa asked me to work with you for the most part"

"What?!"

While the group would study and do their homework, Nagisa went to a few different people and acquired a few items. Nagisa decided to up his game and start working on helping Yoshii, statistically the dumbest person in class F, the dumbest class. From memory, there was one person that was like that. Nagisa went to the first house...

"Hm? Oh hey Nagisa." he spoke.

Ryoma Terasaka, an alumni of class 3-E, placing 48 in the national exams, last place in the class, but above most of the school. He was not the intelligent strategist type. He was generally bad at all classes, but what he _was_ good at was following orders and doing things by powering through all the incorrect. Instead of performing complex equations and formulas like most would when confronted with a complicated problems, he simply worked out what wasn't the right answer. Korosensei complemented this and cultivated this skill with a personal studying and test taking strategy. After graduating he began learning about world politics and international affairs. Being that he was apart of the BIGGEST international issue, he had his work cut out for him.

"Terasaka, can I ask a favor of you?" Nagisa asked looking into his fellow friend's eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you still have your 'guide to life' book. The one Korosensei made for us?"

"Hmph, yeah o'course. Wouldn't do right if I got rid of it. You need it?"

"Yes, I want to help my friend at my new school."

"He an idiot too?"

"Y-yeah, he's in class F and I want to help him with his grades."

"Heh! This sounds just like a certain someone doesn't it." Terasaka proclaimed smiling

"Yeah."

"Alright, gimme a minute to go get it." and with that, he closed the door and footsteps were left. He came back with the massive accordion of a book. There was always something that bothered Terasaka about the book itself; probably the Naruto hidden leaf headband symbol on the corner of the front cover. Korosensei was a source for both comedy and teasing even in death.

"You sure you can carry this thing?" he asked.

"I think I will be okay."

"Alright. Here you go"

Terasaka handed the block of paper to Nagisa with an "oomff"

"Thanks Terasaka."

"No problem, make sure that idiot can kick ass on his own when you're done with him"

"I will. That's what a teacher does."

With those words, he left to go to his next target. His next stop, would probably take a little longer.

 ***knock *knock *knock**

"Coming!" a female voice called out.

The door opened, Nagisa was met with his good friend, and possible future girlfriend. Kaede Kayano, also known as Akari Yukimura, a petite girl with yellow eyes and green hair in pigtails. She was also the one responsible for Nagisa's hair style and had her first kiss with him. A master of acting, disguise, and the person to single handedly get the closest to killing Korosensei. After graduation, Kayano attended a high ranking university and joined a drama club, still maintaining high grades as well. She was quite a prodigy.

"Nagisa!" Kayano exclaimed hugging Nagisa tightly. "It's so good to see you again."

Nagisa returned the hug, albeit weaker, and smiled. "It's good to see you too Kayano."

"C'mon in." Kayano lead Nagisa into her apartment and sat him down on the couch near the door. "So what have you been doing? I hope you're going to a good school."

" _What a motherly sentence_ " Nagisa thought. "Well, I _did_ , but there have been some complications."

"Like what?"

"Well… I was put into class F."

"..."

"..."

"...wait, you are serious?" Kayano asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, my entrance exam score just had a note on it saying I was going to be in class F no matter my score."

Kayano started giggling to herself, a lot actually. This was a very interesting thing apparently.

"To think, a graduate of a lowest level class, and in the top 50's nationally, would again be in the lowest class. A class with the lowest score... things haven't changed have they." she said reminiscing on the last year.

"No, many of my friends there remind me of how we all used to be. There's even a red haired boy who looks down on pretty much everyone, a boy who's mistaken for a girl, a pervert with a camera, and more."

Nagisa and Kayano just stared at one another. Nagisa hit the proverbial jackpot it seemed.

"It's almost like life is playing with you." Kayano remarked. "And what do you do there? There's already a girl-boy there, you've been replaced it seems."

"K-Kayano, well, I may have declared a war with class A and am helping to raise my friends and classes grades for the upcoming battle in a month or so."

"...you… you really are like Korosensei y'know that." Kayano said smiling warmly.

"That may be so,"

"Well, I'm happy that you are doing what you want. Just do go dying on me- I mean us."

"...o-okay." he replied, not missing the "me". "But anyway, I came here to ask for something."

"Oh yeah, what was it that you uh, wanted?" Kayano jumped at the chance to shift subjects.

"Could I ask for your help with one of my friends?"

"What with? I'm not too good with the academic stuff, compared to most of our old classmates."

"Not with that. He is in the drama club and is really good with acting, mimicry, and disguise. I wanted to get him some help from a professional."

"Me? A professional?" Kayano said to herself. "W-well, it's true that I _was_ an actor a long time ago, but I'm just getting back into it you know? I'm not sure how much I can do."

"Oh, I understand." Nagisa replied.

"But hey! I might as well give it my best shot and try. I'll help. When do you wanna do this?"

"Are you free for the week?" Nagisa asked. "I haven't actually set a date for this yet…" he scratched his head.

"You idiot, sure, aside from school I'm open. Just call me and I can get going."

"Okay, thanks. Could I, also borrow your guide to life book?" he finally asked.

"My, the one Korosensei made? Of course. Just give me a minute."

Kayano walked up the stairs, smiling.

"He's going to be a fine teacher" Kayano thought. "I have try just as hard."

Kayano returned with the large book. It was slightly larger than the one Terasaka had, probably because it had more things than how to do things the simple minded way.

"Here you go Nagisa." she said handing it to him. "That thing's heavy, you sure you can carry it?"

"Yeah, I think I can." he said before walking to the door. "Um, could you help me open the door?"

"Heh, sure." she said complying with his request.

Nagisa left, unable to use his hands to wave, instead giving her a smile. Now, Nagisa knew better than to simply give these large books to his friends, if he really wanted to teach, he would have to learn the material himself. And oh boy, did he have a lot to work through. First things first, the sun was already setting. He needed to retrieve his phone.

 **END**


	9. Chapter 9: Nagisa & progression

Chapter 9

One of the largest books in the world was "Cyrus the great" spanning up to about 13,000 pages.

The books that Nagisa collected were each at least ten thousand pages each. Any normal person would look at either of these massive blocks of paper and walk away confused as to what they just looked at. In fact, the word "Book" should have been replaced by "monolith". These were the last creations made by Korosensei before death, and he made sure to leave a large footprint. The books themselves were made for each individual of class 3-E as guides for the rest of their lives. Korosensei made sure to account for every possible scenario any of the alumni could possibly encounter. Well, because of how much there was in each book, it would be rather difficult for most people to locate specific passages and study them. That is, of course, unless one spent a year learning from the writer himself.

First, Nagisa decided to look over the book Korosensei made for Terasaka. Contrary to popular belief, _his_ book was more complex than simplistic steps for math problems and basics for surviving in life. The pages Nagisa found, aside from the six volume manga that took up about four hundred pages, were filled with actually interesting explanations and lessons Korosensei hadn't taught. From what Terasaka had shown and expressed about his personal lessons, Korosensei taught him how to work through problems by finding what was not correct first. The process would take longer than most, but for someone like Terasaka, pulling this trick off was actually just as fast if not faster. However, Korosensei had listed a few other things within the pages. One group of pages detailed how to work in environments in which process of elimination would not be fast enough to be used.

It was a long and arduous process, but that was also Terasaka's specialty, given his great tenacity, simplistic style, and precision with following orders. Perhaps being able to comply with commands was why his future goal was to be a politician. Those people seem to have a bad habit of being useless unless pulled around on strings like puppets. **(SOCIAL COMMENTARY!)**

Nagisa continued on to read other pages which he may have been able to use. There were some pages of note which Korosensei made to help translate complicated question and mentally rewrite them into what could be easily understood. Some of the longest and most confusing questions listed were shown step by step on how to simplify the question into the most essential points, as well as reformatting them into a new smaller question. Yet another page described a single thing.

Nagisa remembered seeing Yoshii in "action". While it wasn't the same as how Terasaka would perform given their significantly different personalities, Nagisa did indeed take note of how resilient Yoshii was to both pain and giving up. Although in Yoshii's case, what he didn't give up on was getting his hands on smut photographs. Nagisa hadn't yet figured out how Yoshii obtained the pictures of other class' girls, but considering Kouta was usually nowhere to be seen on Mondays and Wednesdays during lunch, and that before Nagisa, he was the stealthiest person in the school, there were plenty of hints to who the culprit was. Nagisa just decided to pay no mind to it, as long as he wasn't involved or harmed because of pause, even for food somehow, Nagisa spent the entire day reading over pages that weren't just drawings or Naruto spoofs. For information's sake, those pictures and parody manga, in which Korosensei inserted himself, took up over nine hundred pages.

By the time Nagisa was two thirds of the way done filtering and remembering everything he wanted and needed, it was two in the morning. He was hungry and tired. He then remembered how he forgot how inhuman Korosensei was and wished that he too had such a useful body.

"If only I could move at mach 20" Nagisa said to himself. "I shouldn't joke about that though… I should get some sleep."

 **-insert fancy transition-**

For a fraction of a second, not enough to be fully recognized, but Nagisa could have sworn that in his sleep he felt something. He felt something warm, he heard a voice speaking to him, saying "You're doing well". Unfortunately, the sun shined once more through his bedroom window, removing him from the dreamscape and bringing him to the world of the waking. As he woke up, a small yellow bird flew into the room through the open window. It landed on top of his dresser and seemed to stare at him.

"..." Nagisa stayed silent, as to not startle the small avian.

The bird chirped at Nagisa, flapping it's wings but still staying grounded. If it could speak, it probably was trying to talk and send a message to him.

"Hm, well, this is kind of weird." Nagisa stood up from his bed and got himself out of his clothes, but then sensed a very ominous presence. The bird seemed to feel it too, as it flew over onto the handle of the closet and flapped its wings wildly.

"What's on the other… side…?" Nagisa wondered. "This is my house, I don't remember feeling any danger, or bloodlust, I don't think anyone could have snuck i- wait"

He came to a realization that in reality, he should have realized earlier. The window was open…

Nagisa held his breath and fell still as a statue, thinking of what to do.

The Bird took off from the handle and onto the desk across the room. It landed on the large book Nagisa had just used the night before.

"Hm… no, I don't want to injure them, who ever it is."

Nagisa was about to open the closet door when the doorbell rung, diverting his attention. Nagisa went to the door, somehow forgetting what he was doing. Nagisa opened the door and was greeted by Yoshii and Yuuji.

"Good morning Nagisa-san"

"Yo"

They greeted, waiting for a response.

"H-hello, Yuuji-kun, Yoshii-kun, what are you doing here?" he asked not expecting a visit.

"That Ritsu phone girl invited us here. We figured we could pay a visit. Besides, this idiot" Yuuji said putting his hand on Yoshii's head. "Given your grades and what I saw in Shimada's grades, figured you could help his sorry butt."

"Hey!" Yoshii protested. "Your grades are just as bad as mine"

"Maybe, but I'm not the Punishment Inspector."

"Why you-" Yoshii then just remembered he and Yuuji were in front of Nagisa. "Ahem! Anyway, Nagisa, what do you think?"

"Oh yeah! Please come in." Nagisa said opening the door completely.

The two came into Nagisa's home. It wasn't large, but was big enough for about five people. Good, since Nagisa lives with his mother and father.

"Ritsu!" Nagisa called out confusing the two guests. Suddenly, the tv in the living room flashed on with Ritsu's smiling face.

"W-w-w-wait! She… can… what!?" Yoshii stuttered utterly confused.

"Hello Yoshii-kun, I have the ability to connect to any electronic device connected to the internet. As such, I am essentially everywhere, and anywhere on the whole of the internet." she said smiling, before lowering her gaze. " _Though admittedly, it does lead me to some, 'undesirable' locations. I really should shut down that dark place…_ " and her normal smile resumed.

"Anyways," Nagisa said. "Shall we start?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Yuuji replied noticing something missing. There was a blinking outline of a person right next to him signifying someone who used to be there.

"...where… did he…"

"We should find him as soon as possible. Lord knows what trouble he could cause"

"Mh,"

The two searched downstairs first, every closet, pantry, and bathroom, but he was nowhere. Where was he? He was summoned upstairs by a "signal" and was at the time right outside Nagisa's room.

"Hey, I got the stuff" a distorted voice spoke from inside.

"Pass it here,"

"The money"

"Rrg" Yoshii ruffled his pockets for the money he had on him. "I only have 600 yen on me"

There was a brief silence, a single picture as slipped to Yoshii as he did the same with the money.

"I'll have more at a later time. now, I'll be off." the voice said leaving Yoshii in silence to hide the "stuff" as quickly as possible. Luckily for him, he pocket them just as Nagisa and Yuuji had made it up the stairs.

"Yoshii-kun? Why are you up here?" Nagisa asked, confused as to why Yoshii was in front of his bedroom door.

"Umm," Yoshii stalled trying to think of a response. "Just exploring I guess… please excuse me." he said bowing his head.

"No no, it's alright, I guess this saves me a little time since you're already here." Nagisa decided walked past Yoshii and opening the door.

"Whoever" was there giving Yoshii pictures, was gone, the window remaining open before Nagisa closed it.

"Let's start our session"

A small study session started shortly. Such a simple scene shouldn't be supplied with description. And because of that, it will be described.

Yoshii was not the best with memory, but he wasn't as bad as some would such, he was barely able to keep up with what Nagisa was saying…

'Nagisa, I don't really understand this here" Yoshii said pointing at a line of text.

"Oh this one, this actually took me awhile myself. You see…" he explained.

The words trailed out of Nagisa's mouth, into Yoshii's ears, and were processed for a few seconds before either staying or passing through the other.

"I… see… I think."

"Yoshii-kun, can I ask you about what is confusing you?"

"Well, it's the transition between simple to complex. It doesn't really connect in my head."

"That's just par for the course for you." Yuuji said lying on the ground staring at the ceiling.

"Yuuji-kun, that's not really helping."

"Well then maybe this might, Akihisa is the headstrong type that while seems rather dense, is actually good at learning and memorizing things if need be. The first time Shimada-san came to the school a year or so ago, she didn't really speak japanese. What did Akihisa do? He memorized how to say 'will you be my friend' in german since that's her native language. He would go to hell and back if needed to. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised to see him punch his way through a wall to get something for his friend, or challenge Shouko to a one on one for a single friend. Point is, if you really want him to keep something in his head, give him REAL motivation."

Given his demeanor, most would peg Yuuji Sakamoto as a delinquent and not give an ear to his words. Some would just brush it off as something said by something lower than human. Although, Nagisa knew such a person and was no stranger to surprises. Despite neither Yoshii, Nagisa, or really anybody hear Yuuki speak so much about an individual, there was really no confusion. Nagisa instantly took the words into his mind and formulated an answer almost at supersonic speed.

"Yoshii-kun," Nagisa started. "What is it that you want most, if we were to beat class-A?\"

"Duh, I'd want to trade resources. That's our whole goal right?"

"Right, but I have a feeling that there's something more arbitrary. It doesn't seem like you really want to get the equipment yourself as much as for somebody else perhaps? Is there someone you are fighting for? A promise you made? Rather, did something happen at your entrance test."

"Eh? Not real-" Yoshii suddenly remembered the exam. The exam that placed him in class-F. For him alone, nothing out of the ordinary happened, but there was a certain event that lead to a certain person to also be in the same class, to Yoshii's irritation. He didn't dislike that person in the slightest, he was upset that the test would we graded as is regardless of changing conditions.

"Yes, there _is_ someone I planned to do this for. My end goal was getting the stuff for Himeji."

That event, was when Mizuki Himeji fell ill and was forced to be placed in class F on account of leaving the test early and earning a 0%. Yoshii explained this to Nagisa, who stayed silent as he listened to his friends tale. Quite a moving story for the likes of Akihisa Yoshii.

"Yoshii-kun, I must say, it is quite a splendid goal. A goal very worth fighting for. However, your goal may very well be a futile dream."

"What!?" Yoshii cried out.

"Let me finish, at the moment, Himeji-san has one of the highest grades in the school. Her grades and skills in school rival the top 5. However, if the F class were to attack the A class right here and now, the A class would mop the floor with Himeji through sheer number. A tiger can't beat a pack of eight to ten wolves, nor can Himeji defeat even half of class A alone."

"He's right" Yuuji pointed out. "we beat class E by surprise, class D almost got us, and that's only because they knew about Himeji"

"There are a number of ways to combat them to a point of at least stalemate if not victory. One strategy is to amass others to help, like Yuuji's goal."

"Oi! That was supposed to be private" Yuuji protested but was ignored.

"But the problem there is that come graduation, those allies will part and you will be left on your own. Therefore, the best method to go about this challenge would be, for us all to advance ourselves. If you truly want to help anyone, you should improve your skills first.

"I understand" Yoshii responded without missing a beat.

"Good, now, let's continue, are you ready? Because things will be fast at first."

"I will do whatever it takes."

After a few explanations of the transition stage, Yoshii picked it up at surprisingly high speed. As he now understood what he truly need to do, words stopped leaving his ears without being absorbed. Everything Nagisa said and Yoshii read were trapped in his head. He was past a third of the lessons Nagisa put together in a day. Yuuji was right, with the motivation, Yoshii could accomplish near anything.

"Nagisa, how did _you_ pick all this up? Who was your mentor?"

Nagisa stopped briefly to think back, past the end and back to the beginning.

"My Mentor… was unlike any person you could imagine. His teaching methods were halfway to insane, but were very effective. What one of his ideas was 'if you want something, go after it with intent to kill'. He was big on the killer instinct to drive oneself." the most noticeable part of this description to Yoshii was the smile on Nagisa's face.

"I come from Kunugigaoka Junior High. I, along with almost thirty people, were in class 3-E, the bottom of the bottom. We were just like class F here, but even more hassling from even the teachers who were supposed to be there for every student. Without our teacher of our third year class, I wouldn't even dreamt of being here, where I am now with friends. At first, it was our class' as a whole motivation. Our teacher had a bounty on his head, enough money to set someone and their great grandchildren for life.. A massive amount of money and the one who defeated him would get that money. We were driven by our greed to evolve and learn all for the purpose of succeeding. We didn't even realize how much we learned that could be used after all was said and done. By the end of the year, we all placed in the top 50 nationals. I was 13th and my best friend was 1st."

"Really?"

"Yes. we all went on to follow our own paths. as you can see, my journey took a detour. Eheh," he chuckled to himself. "In any case, Yuuji, why don't you join us?"

"Oh, I'll study another time. I'll be fine."

"Says the guy who failed a elementary school history test"

"Hey! Underestimated what was going to be on the test. And you didn't even know when the taika reform started."

"It was 645 right?" Nagisa asked thinking of what was mentioned a year prior.

"Bingo, Akihisa thought it was 625"

"Why you!"

There was a little scuffle between the two, with Nagisa watching to the side.

"This will take longer than I thought. Maybe I should intervene."

"You bastard!" the two shouted at one another, pulling and forcing their hands against each other. "I'm gonna **kill** ya this time"

Even though it wasn't intentional, and they weren't serious, that one word ended the fight in seconds, starting with a clap, and gasps. The study session resumed without issue, and the two learned to never say that word around Nagisa.

 **END**

 **Yo, it's me, I'm going to take a break for the next week to make a bonus chapter for another one of my fic's. If you like this FanFiction so far, be sure to Favorite, Follow, and or Review so I can respond. I'll see you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10: tests & seconds

**The long awaited chapter 10, thank you all for waiting this long. I hope you don't get annoyed… yet...**

Chapter 10

three weeks away from the scheduled confrontation between class A and class F. this friday, there was a test in japanese. Everyone had been studying and practicing, with the help of nagisa, even the lesser known, nameless members of the class learned quick. Although pretty much everyone knew the language as they were all japanese. Minami, while still learning, showed great progress. She'd been practicing and reading as much in japanese kanji as she could along with what Nagisa would suggest from time to time.

"Hey Nagisa, check this out" Minami caught the attention of her blue haired tutor, brandishing a sheet of paper with a one hundred percent circled on the top.

"I got 100% on my japanese homework. This is the first time I got that."

"That's amazing" Nagisa replied smiling happily. "But can you do that on the upcoming test that is?"

"Pft, no. there's no way I could do that, I barely got this far with your help Nagisa." typically, humility was a good thing, but self doubt isn't.

"Well Shimada-san. Let's keep doing our best until you can do the test as easy as this."

"Heheh, of course, I'll do my best. Although, there's something I have problems with in japanese, it's the tense of the verbs and objects being acted upon. I was hoping that soon you could help me with it."

"Sure. let me see it."

Shimada handed Nagisa another paper which seemed to be the second paper that was not stapled or connected to the first.

"The child stood his ground" Nagisa started reading ( **keep in mind, it's supposed to be in Kanji, but since not everyone's going to translate every single thing not in english, this is what I can do for you)**. "Shimada-san, you see, in this sentence the 'child' is the subject since they're doing the action. In this sentence, 'stood' is past for 'stand' meaning that the kid at one point was standing, but isn't anymore." Minami nodded in reply signifying understanding. The two sat side by side as Nagisa explained the confusing components to the best of his abilities before being called back by other confused students. One of those was Hideyoshi. Their subject of need, was history.

"Nagisa, I do not understand what I'm supposed to do."

The question was a short response prompt based on a historical event. However, what Hideyoshi was having problems with was what to write. The question asked "In this position, how would the figures react if you were in that time period?"

"Hideyoshi-kun, I think I see your problem, you don't know what to write since it's not asking about your actions nor your reaction. Think about it like a play or movie, when an actor has to improvise words, the others don't know how to respond properly and simply continue on with it. All you must do is plug yourself and any of the people you know into the given scenario."

'"Oh, okay, thanks a ton Nagisa-kun"

If he could, Nagisa would be moving at supersonic speed just to help his fellow classmates. After that day he was confident that everyone could get at least B's on their Japanese tests, although Minami was the biggest concern.

Before long, test day came.

"Alright everyone, begin your tests now." Ironman-sensei called out, ringing the metaphorical bell.

The room was silent, save for the light and heavy breathing the students let out. Nearly everyone passed through the reading portion and writing portion without issue. It seems that studying actually _does_ mean something.. For the most part, reading wasn't hard ass long as one could find the subject and action for instance. Then came the fourth and final passage.

" 若い男の子が廊下を歩き、彼の後ろに血の染みを残しました。彼がかつて友人だった誰かに立つ前に。彼はもはや殺人に問題がなくなった壊れた男だった。彼の友人と彼の兄弟を失った男。 その男は子供に「慈悲」を申し出た。" ( **have fun google translating that using the phone.** ) "please write what you think will happen next and why."

Minami had trouble reading it at first since in Japanese. In some cases verbs would go in front of nouns and not, and on top of that characters could be entirely different words with only a single stroke difference. However, Minami could take a few key words and put together a acceptable level of understanding..

"The boy… a broken man…" she thought to herself reading the characters. "Or was it the broken child? Wait, is this the same character as the- no it's different. Oh no, it's all getting messed up in my head again!"

Minami began to panic not only on the inside. Those next to her, Himeji and Yoshii could both see her in their peripheral vision. Minami had her hands on her head and elbows on the short cardboard box.

"What do I do? This doesn't add up, or it could. What if I'm overthinking this? I get some of it. But if I'm misreading the characters then I'm done for."

She raised her left hand into the air, clenching it into a fist and hitting the cardboard. Suddenly, a small sticky note seemed to fall from the lip of the side of the box.

"Huh?" Minami was surprised by the sudden appearance of the paper, but picked it up anyway.

"Don't over think things."

there was no signature, nor did the handwriting look unique or memorable, but Minami had a good idea of where it came from. Yoshii was too much of an idiot to write it, Himeji never did anything like that since she frankly didn't read emotions well, and Yuuji didn't care that much. Minami did as the note instructed, she calmed herself down, her sweat stopped, and she could more clearly think about what she was reading.

"The boy walked down the hallway…" she read. "So the kid is… oh okay I get it. So that's what is happening."

Things pieced together, made more sense. Minami had a rough, but usable understanding of the question as a whole. Not only could she write out her answer, she could do it smiling.

Nagisa couldn't see it, but he could tell by her cease of erratic actions.

"Good, it worked." he thought.

The test ended not long after. Everybody got around sixty questions given the thirty minute time constraint. After all, tests at Fumizuki Academy had no limit to questions, only time. By the next day, the tests would be graded and presented. Hopefully everything went well.

After the test,

"Oohwee, that was a pain." Yoshii relieved that the test was over. Even with his extra lessons, he still didn't like tests. Though he was confident he got a decent grade on it. "I was so stuck on that first question, I was doing it for two minutes straight."

"The math question?" Yuuji inferred,

"...yes… that…" Yoshii didn't want to mention that the "first question" was actually the place where he was supposed to print his name. Oh the misfortune Yoshii had for signing his name when it mattered. Then again, no other could pull such a feat as Alexander the Great ( **that's a joke from the episode where his sister appears** ).

"Hey Shimada-san, how were you doing in the test, you looked stressed out." Yoshii asked.

"Oh, yeah~ I got kinda stumped, but I guess you could say I got some help" she gave a slight glance to the boy on the side, the slippery student teacher.

"Now that this test stuff is all done…" Himeji said holding a large pink box ( **snicker** ). "I made some snacks for everyone 3"

A heavy silence fell onto the gallery, a dense atmospheric tension rose into the second story of the school through every opening in every window and door. Nagisa had an acquired ability to sense the bloodlust that an individual emitted, be it a top class assassin, military, and even the average person. However, this was the first time he could feel the presence of a potent killer within an inanimate object, Ritsu excluded. This container clearly took longer preparation than what was brought to the pool.

"U-uh, that's awesome, uh… Nagisa!" the boys found their ledge and clung to it like there was no tomorrow.

"W-what? Oh, t-thank you very much Himeji-san"

Himeji opened the box releasing a much more powerful scent. If death had a scent, this would have been it. Even so, not doing anything would do damage to Himeji's feelings. Nagisa was faced with a life threatening choice: either bite the bullet or let someone else catch it.

and what good of a teacher would he be if he let anyone else bear hardships before him?

Nagisa picked up one of the sushi rolls from the box. To the naked eye, it was an ordinary snack. However, to an assassin, it was a handy tool for murder. Down the bomb went, Nagisa put the roll into his mouth and swallowed it.

* **thud**

Nagisa, and the others could almost hear the sound of his body fighting for it's life against the invader. Although he kept it from escaping, he could not hold forever.

"Himeji-san" Yuuji named. "Could you go grab Nagisa a drink? I think he looks thirsty."

"Oh of course! I'll be right back." and with that, the deadly pink haired princess left the room.

Like it was an explosive device, Yoshii leapt next to the box and closed it as fast as he could. Hideyoshi and Minami caught Nagisa's body as his legs gave way.

"Nagisa! Are you alright? Stay with us!"

"H…" Nagisa struggled to muster the strength to stay conscious, let alone use that energy to speak. "I… Lo- v..." Nagisa's vision started to blur and darken.

"We need that drink pronto!"

Minami rushed out of the room to find wherever the nearest vending machine was at, taking the wind with her. Within two minutes, which felt like an eternity, Minami had returned with a soda can.

"Toss it here!" Hideyoshi commanded.

Minami did as instructed and threw the can. It didn't matter if it got fizzy, this was urgent. The cap popped off and was inserted into Nagisa's mouth ( **snicker** ). The entire can went down in one take. After a full minute, Nagisa returned to his senses.

Nagisa coughed a bit, but was alive. Perhaps Himeji could use a few lessons from Muramatsu about lunch foods or Kayano about sweets. Needless to say, call were going to have to be made.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Nagisa" Yuuji said sarcastically. "You're alive enough to help in the war in two days"

"The war? But the summoner test was scheduled about a month from now."

"Not that one, I mean our fight against class B. it's been long enough for us to retry for a while now.."

"Nemoto-kun's class"

"Wait, why are we going up against class B? And who is Nemoto-kun?" Nagisa asked.

"Nemoto-kun" Yoshii started "is the bastard that almost got away with cheating on the test we took. A while back he tricked us into helping him get something he wanted, but we outsmarted him."

"Nagisa, it's all apart of the plan. You will soon see why we need to defeat the weaker classes one by we take on the big guns. I'll explain it another time. For now, we should all be heading home, the sun's lowering."

Everyone looked out the window, and suddenly realized there was a faint orange and red in the sky.

" _Crap_ " everyone thought. The modes of transport everyone used I.E. trains, had all probably left the stations and they would have to wait for at least a half hour.

"See you all tomorrow" Yuuji said taking his belongings and leaving the room.

"Well guys, we should get going. I have to make food for Hazuki" Minami said as she also stood up.

Soon, everyone packed up their bags and left the building. All except for Nagisa and Yoshii, on his request.

"What's up Nagisa?" Yoshii asked puzzled.

"That Iron bracelet, can you activate it wherever and whenever you want?"

"Y-yeah, I think I'm the only one who can use it though, Yuuji and Hideyoshi once tried the other two, but they exploded. Yuuji said something about it having to do with our smartness."

"That's fine, I don't want to use it myself. But can you open a field?"

"Oh sure."

Yoshii raised his arm into the air and shouted "awaken". A grid designed box expanded to cover the entire room. It was like when Nagisa first fought Hideyoshi's sister Yuuko.

"Summon"

"Summon"

Both avatars appeared. Nagisa's avatar, which looked like a chibified version of him with snake-like details; and Yoshii's avatar, which had a black coat, brown fur tail, and a wooden bat. Aside from that, his avatar looked the same as him.

"What'd you want to do Nagisa?"

"I want to practice using my summon more. I only used it once so if I get better with it I may not lose to Kinoshita-san again."

"Hm, alright. Let's go then! I'm not holding back though."

The score difference was staggering. Nagisa, at 460 points and Yoshii at 89 points. The last test boosted both of their scores, but even so, at most it would take two hits to completely destroy Yoshii. Surprisingly, the delinquent looking avatar was extremely agile. It dodged nearly every attack Nagisa threw at it whether it was a linear lunge or a side swipe.

"Nagisa, in terms of avatars, no one is as fast as me!" Yoshii boasted.

It wasn't out of the realm of reasonability. Yoshii's avatar was often used for manual labor which meant Yoshii used his avatar on a near daily basis as opposed to the others who used them either in official battle or mock-training. Nagisa on the other hand, had only ever used his summon one time prior. While powerful to tear through the target, was meaningless if they failed to land a hit.

Just like a certain _other_ situation.

" _Perhaps a fakeout will work?_ " Nagisa thought to himself trying to conjure a plan of attack. Nagisa's avatar leapt forward to Yoshii's.

"That won't work!" Yoshii said as he commanded his avatar to jump back. He would have dodged the swift strike had it not been the entire attack. The knife within the sapphire hands of Nagisa's avatar flew out on a wire and pierced right into Yoshii's wooden sword, disarming him. On top of that, the wire went around it, wrapping up the avatar.

" _Got him… did I always have the wire on my knife?_ "

The battle was already over. Yoshii's points hit zero after a slice to the neck. The avatar's neck. From outside of the room, there was rumbling.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Yoshii cried out. Nagisa was confused, but remembered what he was told. If a student's points were to fall to zero…

"Those who are KIA must take remedial classes!" Ironman shouted as he crashed into the room through the door. With just one arm, he picked up Yoshii and slung him over his shoulder.

"Save me!~" Yoshii pleaded, but nothing happened.

"...I… should probably apologize tomorrow."

The day ended. Nagisa took his own leave while hearing moans of pain coming from one of the classrooms. It sounded like someone really didn't like extra class time… he was probably going to hear those screams, or taste that "food" in his dreams for a week at least.

 **END**


	11. Chapter 11: Class F & Class B

**In case anyone was wondering, I.E didn't know, "E to F" will be updated every week or so. My schedule is to post every saturday unless something comes up. This way, I have plenty of time to work on the story. that said, because of an event happening on 2/18/17 I will be posting this on friday. As of now, the previously posted chapters may have a few edits done to them every now and then. So be advised that if the story has been updated on a day that isn't friday, saturday, or sunday, it's an update of an already posted chapter. That is all, let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 11

It was time to recommence the attack. two days before the war would begin, class F was discussing their plan as Yoshii had been deployed to send their declaration to the B class. Everyone in class F, Yoshii excluded, sat in rows and stared forward.

"So, let me go over this once more…" Yuuji said before pointing a stick to the board behind him. "First, we will send to scouts to test the strength of the enemy. If they return or are slain, Akihisa will lead the main bulk of our forces down the main hall, Himeji-san will lay back until I give her the signal to move. Kouta, as our comms officer you'll be in charge of getting information in and out of the field."

"Right." Kouta said not even looking at the board.

"Ahem, the first line of attack lead by Akihisa is going to be the… Esoteric Inquisition (FFF). do whatever it takes to break through the main line."

A student with a black hood lowered, revealing his face, raised his hand.

"We of the inquisition understand."

"Good, Sugawa, prepare for anything. Throw yourselves onto blades if you have to. Anyways. Once the FFF eliminates as many B students as they can, everyone else will charge through, cleaning up any remaining people."

"What if we can't get through the enemy lines?" one of the classmates asked.

"Don't worry, if they're too powerful, I have a special weapon. Nagisa, you're with me."

"M-me?" Nagisa asked.

"Anyway, Akihisa will be back in a few minutes. That's all"

Most of the class left, except for yuuji, Kouta, Hideyoshi, and Yoshii who was now wearing a small purple vest with a tattoo on his chest and black hair…

In another place, the room was dimly lit. the only light was the sun descending below the horizon. A fan attached to the ceiling spun slowly, each blade's shadow passing over the occupants every second and a half. Two people sat there, Male and Female. Koyama Yuka, the female representative of class 2-C; the other was Kyouji Nemoto, the male representative of class 2-B.

"Hmph, it sure is hilarious that class F is coming here to declare war. Let's make them cry a bit" Nemoto said leaning back on his chair.

"Is it alright Kouji?" Yuka asked, hands in lap and a near perfectly straight back. "Class F defeated both class E and D after all." her voice had almost no emotion in it, like Ritsu before she was upgraded.

Nemoto stopped leaning back and bent forward. His hands clasped together, a smile grew on his face. It wasn't a good smile, it was a condescending look much like what Karma used to do in the past.

"Yuka, are you scared of class F?"

"You kidding? No matter how hard they try there's no way they could beat us, class C."

"Then we of class B definitely won't be beaten."

"That's true, but…" the first movement that Yuka had made was putting her thumb against her chin. Perhaps that was her contemplating something.

"There is a reason why they are winning." Nemoto declared. "So we have to avoid the danger of a full frontal assault."

"Kyouji" Yuka said blushing, for SOME reason.

"Look closely, I'm not an idiot. I'll have them pay me back for before."

* * *

 **he next day. One day before the battle**

* * *

Early morning, before the war would officially begin, Yuuji, Yoshii, Nagisa, Hideyoshi, Himeji, Kouta, and Minami were walking down the hall to their classroom.

"Are we really not exchanging setups with class D?" Yoshii asked. Up till then despite victory over both classes E and D, Yuuji had decided not to exchange the classroom supplies contrary to common sense.

"Yep, we're spreading seeds for later."

"Seeds?"

"Just wait until they bloom."

"...u-oh! I get it" Nagisa realized. Somehow, only he realized what Yuuji's plan was. The reason they didn't change supplies. It was all apart of an endgame that Yuuji had been preparing for since the beginning of the year. Although it was at complete odds with what Nagisa had been familiar with, it was still a viable strategy, for that one year that is. It was likely that some things would have to be changed for the rest of the year and the next if Nagisa's goal was to be achieved.

* * *

 **17 hours 31 minutes**

* * *

The F classroom looked as though an earthquake had run through it and it alone. Pencils were snapped in two, "tables" were ripped open and torn into pieces, and nothing else was left intact. The entire room was destroyed.

"What the heck?" Yoshii shouted confused.

Minami was the first to walk further into the room.

"This is terrible, who did this?"

"I'm afraid that it was probably class B" Yuuji noted while investigating.

"Breaking our supplies…" Hideyoshi said. "Are they trying to obstruct us from taking the Recovery Exam?"

"They have no integrity" Yuuji shrugged.

While to everyone else it seemed like a simple sabotage mission, Nagisa and Yoshii noticed Himeji, who seemed to be looking for something.

"What's wrong Himeji-san?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh, it's n-nothing!" Himeji stuttered.

Yoshii didn't take this "nothing" for serious, neither did Nagisa. While Kouta was glowing with a dark hatred over his destroyed stack of "size files", Himeji had lost something of her own. Something of importance. Yoshii realized that she had lost her letter. The love letter she had been trying to give to someone.

"Calm down everyone." Yuuji commanded taking affirmative action. "Winning the test war will be the best payback, but if we lose our cool then we won't win."

Then Nagisa remembered something on his own. Something he forgot to bring back and left under his box the day before. He scrambled to look for it anywhere in the room.

"Where is it where is it!?" Nagisa threw the debris of cardboard around trying to find it. It hit him like lightning. " _He has it_ " Nagisa thought.

"What is it Nagisa?" Yuuji asked.

"T-they took something of mine, and probably Himeji-san's too. I need that back no matter what happens. This is seriously bad"

"Then we'll get it after the battle."

Nagisa pulled Yuuji out of the room at great speed. It was something urgent.

"Yuuji-kun, if we don't get my- it back. Then something very bad will happen. No matter what, I _have_ to get it back. If Nemoto-kun gets his hands on it then the whole world could be in danger."

"Woah, slow down a bit Nagisa. Of course we all have things we hold close, but the whole world ending thing's kinda something straight out of an anime."

Nagisa remembered then that he couldn't talk about what exactly was taken, as it was still classified by the government order. All he could do from there was do his best to win the war happening shortly.

"Nagisa, don't worry about anything. Follow the plan and we'll all come out fine.

* * *

 **14 hours 51 minutes**

* * *

And so, Class F and Class B began their vengeful war.

"The battle begins! Hit them with all you've got!" Yuuji shouted.

Out of the classroom door bursted a large number of class F students with two leading as the vanguard. Ahead were three B class students blocking the path. The first battle pulse began as a strike smashed into the scouts. While the attack did not immediately kill the students thanks to both Nagisa's tutoring and their recent test score, class B still outclassed them in raw score average.

"So we're not enough for this after all!" one of the F students noted.

"As expected of class B" Yoshii said.

* * *

 **F classroom**

* * *

"Kouta to yuuji, the front line is being struck down." Kouta said through headset

"Alright, then send Himeji with the first bomb."

"Right!" Himeji said running out of the room with a sheet of paper in hand.

* * *

 **hallway**

* * *

"Yoshii-kun!" Himeji called for.

"Himeji-san, it isn't your turn yet right?"

"Sakamoto-kun said to use this in case of emergencies" Himeji handed Yoshii the paper she was given.

"Yuuji did… this is… okay!" Yoshii ran back up to in front of the FFF who were the next in line for battle. Yoshii turned around and stood facing his comrades. "Everybody, listen up! Class B Rep Nemoto has a girlfriend!"

"WHAT!?" the group shouted in surprise. Who would possibly want to be with the worst of the academy.

"It's the class C Rap, Koyama Yuka-san!"

"WHAT!?" the crowd roared once more.

"And I've heard that she's been making lunch for him!"

"WHAT!?" it was at that moment that the entire second floor was filled with an anamalistic sense of fury and bloodlust. To the average person, it would just send a chill down their back. However, for Nagisa, it was like his own directed bloodlust when used on a person, but instead was everywhere in the same quantity. It was almost as powerful as Korosensei anger when he first went pitch black. By a mere fifth.

The candle was lit, and the FFF was no longer held down by the chains of common sense and reality. When the irrational fire of fury charges at the clouds, the Esoteric Inquisition, the FFF group, will disregard the hellish remedial classes and become heartless agents of death.

The horde of black hooded teenagers, scythes and chains in hand stepped past Yoshii and faced the B students head on.

"Unforgivable…" they all chanted. "How dare he enjoy such joyful times by himself!"

One of the FFF members threw himself onto the two B students, exploding. It was a suicide bomb. The resulting explosion caused damage of ten thousand to not only the FFF member, but also of the two B class students. All three were annihilated in a single attack.

"The fat lady is warming up! Charge!" Yoshii commanded. And as instructed, carefree bloodlusted harbingers of death marched onward. One by one the FFF fell, taking at least two or three B students with them. The path was carved in the metaphorical blood as class F made their way to the B classroom.

* * *

 **B class hallway**

* * *

"What's with these guys? Are they not afraid of the remedial classes?" the boy ran into the classroom where Nemoto sat.

"What's the problem?" Nemoto demanded.

"Class F suddenly went mad! A lot of us have been affected"

"Hm… about time I use the insurance."

* * *

 **F classroom**

* * *

Yuuji, Himeji, and Nagisa all sat waiting for the next phase of the attack.

"Kouta to Yuuji," Kouta radioed in. "it seems that the class B rep is in the second to third story staircase, he wants to talk with Himeji and Nagisa."

"It's a trap." Nagisa inferred. A rather good strategy, lure the big fish out and then eliminate them before they can cause any serious damage.

"Himeji, Nagisa, go out and check with him. If he's coming to talk, we can take the risk with both of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, most of their class is down anyway."

* * *

 **main hallway**

* * *

The battles continued as a stalemate. The remaining class B students held the F class bacl in front of the B classroom doors. While the front lines were diminished, the remaining either continued on or went back to recover their lost points. Yoshii turned his head and saw Himeji on the staircase looking at something, Nagisa behind. He decided to investigate.

* * *

 **-2/3rd floor staircase**

* * *

As it just so happened, it was not an ambush. The only people on the stairs were the three students. In front of the princess and assassin was Nemoto-kun, looking as arrogant as ever. Yoshii hid behind the wall to listen in.

"Why did you destroy our classroom setup?" Himeji asked.

"Do you have proof that we did it?"

"That…."

"Hehehe, well, we _did_ do it." Nemoto admitted.

"You won't be forgiven!" Nagisa declared.

"Summo-"

"Summo-"

The two were stopped before they could finish their summoning. Not by a surprise attack nor by Nemoto physically. Instead, Nemoto pulled out a letter with a pink flower design on it. It was a love letter. Based on Himeji's reaction, it was clear that the letter was what Class B had taken first.

"Oh? That was close. The perpetrator showing evidence of his own accord. It was an unexpected harvest. Writing a love letter in these times. How cute."

"Please give it back!" Himeji pleaded.

"What's written in here?" Nemoto ripped the letter wrapping halfway open before stopping. "Or should I keep it as entertainment for later?"

"You…" Nagisa muttered. "You are the worst kind of people. How could you do something like this?"

"What, like you're one to win by any means necessary. And don't think I've forgotten about you." Nemoto took out from behind the stairs leading to the third story a large book. Nagisa's book. Nagisa had been bringing it to school and reading it in his spare time, and now it's in the hands of the worst possible person. If he were to open and read through the book enough, he would find things that nobody but the class 3-E alumni or government should ever know.

"Give that back!" Nagisa yelled.

"Hah, like I ever would listen to the F class, even if you do have better grades. Besides, even if I didn't do this, we'd still win. I'll be holding onto these until the war's over. I'll give it back… that is, if I haven't changed my mind."

"What do you want." Nagisa asked. To go this far, Nemoto must have had some form of demand. Money, labor, information, anything of value.

"Nothing at all! I don't care what you do, but the question is this, is fighting worth losing your most precious items? Ehahahah!" and with that, Nemoto left the platform back to his own classroom, leaving Nagisa and Himeji to do nothing. But Nagisa wasn't the type to ever do nothing.

"I'll get those back." he whispered to himself.

"Where are you going Nagisa-kun?" Himeji asked.

Past the stairs, Nagisa saw Yoshii walking back into their classroom. Shortly after, Himeji was ordered to return to the classroom and Yoshii parted for the D classroom, Nagisa following. The two, and the class D rep stood in front of the front wall of the room.

"Yoshii-kun, are you sure about this?" Nagisa asked.

"This is the only way that I can attack with my ability. Awaken!"

The room was filled with the summon field, and Yoshii's avatar avatar smashed it's fist into the wall right under the board, causing chunks of wood to fly in every direction. However, this meant that Yoshii himself would feel the same pain as if he really did punch the wall. His hand was visibly red from the damage sustained.

"This level of pain…"

Once more the avatar punched the wall, causing Yoshii to tumble back. One after the other, the building shook from the force.

"I'm not done yet!"

Again, Yoshii's hand started bleeding.

"Are you alright Yoshii-kun? This is dangerous."

"This? This is nothing. No matter what happens, we must complete this mission."

Nagisa nodded in full understanding. There wasn't any chance in stopping Yoshii's actions, so the only choice he saw was to prepare his own plan of attack. After several more punches, the wall finally gave way. There, appeared a massive hole in the wall, big enough for a person to walk through. Inside, stood Nemoto and two other students, obviously shocked that Yoshii had come in through the wall. Nagisa was reminded of another certain bottom class boy who ripped a hole in the wall. Although for different reasons and a completely different method.

The two remaining B students jumped to formation, spacing themselves between the attacker and their leader. Nemoto regained composure and grinned a cocky grin.

"You think I would have no protection at all?" Nemoto taunted. "Your surprise attack has failed."

"Ninja pervert where are you!"

From the outside window… on the second floor… from even higher than that… from seemingly thin air… like a teleporter… cam Kouta, through the window without a single scratch… wearing only a school uniform. Along with him, was Ironman-sensei. Boy did that throw the B rep off guard.

"I-impossible! With a teacher?"

Not only could Ironman-sensei permit battles for any and all subjects, but he was also very athletic.

"Commencing Physical Education and Health battle! Summon!"

Kouta's avatar, a ninja kitsune, appeared. With a score more than half of that of Nemoto's one strike would surely be it. However, the attack was blocked. Blocked by a fourth B student. From the background, as if she herself had just appeared from the shadows, walked a beautiful young girl with long light blue twin tails. Her score was at 560, rivaling Kouta's score of 576.

"This could be bad" Kouta thought.

"Wait, where did Nagisa go?" Yoshii noticed that Nagisa had all but vanished. Had they decided not to fight?

"Hah! You almost got me again!" Nemoto taunted again. 'But once more, you are hopelessly outclassed by class B like the bugs you are. You should all just lie down and be **killed**."

"Summon." a quiet voice whispered from behind.

"203~~~0"

Nemoto's avatar was instantly struck down by another avatar. a male with short light blue hair in pigtails and a snake design. Nagisa had performed an assassination via distraction.

"N-no way!"

Seeing the massive hole in the wall made by a certain idiot, Ironman-sensei could only press his hand against his head trying to release stress.

"Seriously, I can't even imagine how much apologizing this will take. War is over! Winner: F class!"

The war was over and all open fields closed. F had defeated class B. cheers around the classrooms and hallways erupted. The F and B students returned to their classrooms. All except for Nagisa, Yuuji, and Yoshii who went to the B classroom for their demands.

"What a pity, Nemoto" Yuuji sarcastically threw out.

"Sakamoto." Nemoto named, clearly scared for the first time they had ever seen.

"Class B, I have a proposal" Yuuji declared, standing above the class behind the front desk. "Normally, Class B's setup would be exchanged with our fruit boxes. However, if you agree to my deal, that won't happen."

"Deal?"

"Nemoto" Yuuji pulled out a girl's uniform from behind him, where Nagisa was originally holding it. "If you follow all of my orders, AND where this, we won't exchange setups. I sincerely doubt that you'd want to have a bunch of torn up cardboard instead of fancy wooden desks and chairs."

"What? You gotta be kidding me. There's no way I'm wearing tha-" Nemoto was cut off, by the whole of class B.

"Class B as a whole accepts the deal!" one of the other B students said.

"Got it! Leave it to us!" another said.

"We'll do our best to make him wear it!"

"Hey you guys! I'm not wearing tha- stop! Knock it off!"

While at least six males restrained and changed him, Yuuji had picked up the pants and took out a letter.

"Is this good enough, Akihisa?"

"Yeah."

"On top of this!" Yuuji shouted once more. "There is a certain massive book that Nemoto possesses or has hidden"

Nagisa heard this and was somewhat surprised, Yuuji knew that Nagisa owned a massive book. Probably because they sat in close proximity and it wasn't hard to miss a chunk of an entire tree in paper form.

"You must find that book and bring it forth now!"

The students that didn't forcibly change Nemoto's clothing searched eagerly to look for it. It didn't take any time at all to find it. It was just sitting under one of the desks. It was presented to Yuuji, who then gave it to it's rightful owner.

"Here you go Nagisa. Next time, remember not to leave it at school."

"T-thank you very much, Yuuji-kun"

Things were looking better for class F. that is, until the next month would roll around. That next month would be the "Final battle". The decider of whether all of their effort had been for nothing, or if it would bear fruit. Hopefully the latter everyone thought. The F class would need a lot more for what was to come. There was only one more test before the last battle, and it was time to work as hard as possible."

 **END**

 **Almost at that endpoint, unless I make a "season 2" for the series. If I do, it'll be related to BTT season 2 or more into AssClass's universe of death. If you like the story, please favorite, follow, and review. It's really cool to read your opinions and thoughts on the series. Anyways, see y'all later.**


	12. Chapter 12: celebration & tragedy

Chapter 12

Another few days, another adventure. Soon, the final battle would be waged. Before that, Nagisa had spent the past two weeks working with the other smartest members of class F to increase the scores of the entire class. It worked and the classes grades improved dramatically. Nagisa never needed to tempt them with money since class A's school resources were more than enough to drive the students. However, while things for the class were going well, Nagisa, not so much. Days without sleep or food, matched with constant above average physical and mental activity was more than enough to take down even the most perfect of humans. This all coalesced and manifested on one day.

Nagisa was walking down the street with Yoshii to a fast food restaurant. What better way for high schoolers to celebrate victory than food?

"Man I can't believe we won like that" Yoshii said aloud.

"Yeah, Kouta-kun coming through the window was kinda surprising." Nagisa replied. Although he couldn't be _that_ surprised since he and his old classmates also jumped through windows. The difference being that they were in combat clothes and Kouta was in a school uniform.

"I gotta ask him to teach me to do that. I could do so many cool movie things if I could jump and move around like he does"

"I… I actually may be able to help with that Yoshii-kun."

The two were at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn red and let them pass.

"Really? Oh yeah, you were the last one standing in that game of tag. Who was that one redhead guy again?"

"That was Karma. He's an old friend of mine. We've been through quite a bit together actually."

"R-really huh? That's great!" " _that guy and Nagisa? Are they really just 'friends'?"_ he thought to himself.

The two entered into the establishment, the place was empty, save for employees.

"I'm surprised you invited me here Yoshii-kun, especially alone."

"Well, I might as well since you helped both me and everyone else a ton."

"W-well, I kinda felt like I had to." Yoshii replied.

The day after the battle between class F and class B, Nemoto Kyouji was forced by his classmates to crossdress for an indefinite period of time and certain items that had been stolen were retrieved. For Himeji, it was a love letter; a love letter for a boy that she always admired in terms of personality. For Nagisa, it was a book written by his old teacher, long since passed. Because of Nagisa's surprise attack, victory over the B class was attained with certainty. Unlike the previous battles in which class F relied almost entirely on just Himeji's lone score and Yuuji's strategies, there was a second help. The class had incredibly low grades and by extension battle power. Nagisa's developing skills in teaching classes worked tremendously. He picked up the ability to teach a class as a whole while also assisting each student individually as to make sure nobody couldn't get help. If that wasn't enough, Nagisa was himself a powerful fighter against the enemy, with combat experience and social skills to boot. Akihisa Yoshii, being the wonder of a human being that he is, and since everyone else was busy with something. decided to take Nagisa alone with him.

" _Although, I wonder what_ _ **someone**_ _would think if they saw us alone together._ " Nagisa sarcastically said in his mind. "S-so yoshii-kun, what would you like to get?" Nagisa asked.

"What? Oh yeah, haha, well, I was gonna get you something. My sister gave me some money for our victory. I was the one who asked you to come anyways so I should pay for it."

"No, no, I can do it. I understand your issues with money. I heard about the whole instant noodle thing. I'll help you as much as I can Yoshii-kun." he said smiling. Although, choice in wording could have been a bit better.

"W...wow Nagisa, I um, thanks a ton. Then I guess I'll have..."

"Alright"

Nagisa ordered the food for them both, including asking for two soda cups. After receiving their ordered items they chose seats in the corner of the store next to the windows. Yoshii dug in like it was a four or five star dish. It must have been a while since he had some fast food, or just food. From what Nagisa heard before, Yoshii would eat about 1/67 of a cup noodle to "conserve". Yoshii didn't get math all that well back then.

Yoshii was surprised by Nagisa's willingness to help him out. It wasn't often that a classmate would help him out outside of school for things like money. Most of the time he ended up being the one paying despite having to use his own food money. Luckily for him, he stumbled upon an amazing person. The type of person that does their best to help any and everyone. Who won't give up on someone and in times of trouble he would unveil his actual abilities and get himself and others out of a pinch. From what Yuuji and he had seen, Nagisa could be truly scary, like when they were fighting, then were put down simultaneously in a split second. That was something that Yoshii wanted to know about.

"Eh Nagisa, can I ask you a question about awhile back?"

"Sure, what is it?" Nagisa replied.

"Back when Yuuji and I came over and we got into a 'bout, it was like you became a completely different person. It was like I couldn't move a single muscle and neither could Yuuji."

"M-mmh"

"Did you, in the past, take martial arts classes?"

Nagisa seemed to have dodged a bullet.

"Y-yes, that's what it was. I used to do some martial arts. I did some karate when I was younger"

"That's awesome!" Yoshii complimented. "I didn't know you had a background like that."

"Eheh," Nagisa chuckled. " _You have no idea Yoshii-kun_ " he really didn't have a clue about Nagisa. Par for the course of mysterious transfer students. The food had finally arrived, that should be able to stall Yoshii's mind for a while. Some things were better left undisclosed.

"That boy, Karma-kun, did you have any other friends then?" Yoshii inquired.

"Yes, I know everyone in my old class by name. We all know one another actually. Even now we still keep in touch."

"So what are they going to be doing now? You are trying to be a teacher right?"

"Yes I am, it's what my mentor was. As for my friends, Karma wants to be a bureaucrat, my friend Sugino-kun is practicing to become a professional baseball player, and Kayano-san is going to be an actress."

"Man, you all figured out what you were going to do so early. I don't even know what I'm gonna do." Yoshii said, mentioning his personal thoughts.

"What would you like to do Yoshii-kun?"

"That's just it, I don't know."

Yoshii had not a single clue. He didn't think that far, even though he probably should've.

"I mean, I don't think the others have any plans either. I may just get to working after I'm out of highschool"

"Mmh," Nagisa thought about what Yoshii said. It was true that none of them showed any interests in their future. At least they were focusing on the present instead of missing out. However, people like Minami, Hideyoshi, even Kouta seemed like they had something they were planning on. Minami might go into being a mathematician or scientist. She was a quick learner and had a good memory, as well as being good at math. Hideyoshi was going to become an actor like Kayano because of his love for acting. Kouta seemed like he would be a good gymnast or photographer considering his great passion in the field, even more so than Okajima was. He was sure that aside from cooking, Himeji could qualify for any job she chose. The only real question was what Yoshii would do. Perhaps a soldier? Public servant? Construction? Hopefully the two could figure it out soon.

"Y'know, I get this feeling..." Yoshii said mid swallow. "This feeling that there's something big I'm not seeing."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, like, I think I'm missing the obvio- hey," Yoshii stopped talking when he noticed Nagisa's face.

Nagisa was incredibly exhausted from constant work and activity. He was never a stamina type among his classmates, an assassin usually never needed to be. Even the close quarter combat he'd been in prior only lasted a few minutes at most and he could take pain to a great degree.

"I'm, a bit tired,"

"C'mon, I'll take you back to your place." Yoshii suggested standing up. Nagisa wasn't too tired to stand up or walk on his own, but felt like his body was weaker than before. As the two walked down the crosswalk, while they could not see what lied to the side.

 ***Honk honk honk***

A car thought they could speed across a red light, but there were people crossing. Nagisa had been unable to notice the oncoming vehicle with time to get them both to safety. the car swerved and spun, but nothing changed it's trajectory. In a moment, it would hit it's targets.

In that single fraction of a second, Nagisa had but two crucial choices; himself, or his friend and student.

"Crshh!"

 **END**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. But yeah, here's a quick sneak peak**

"I'm sorry..." the doctor said "...but all we can do now is hope"

Not a single word could be uttered, only widened eyes and tears were visible as mouths were either hanging open or cupped in hands.


	13. Chapter 13: pain of F & meeting of E

Chapter 13

 ***honk *honk**

"Crsshh!"

The car had come to an abrupt stop as the brakes finally regained functionality. Sadly it had not stopped fast enough, as it made contact at high speeds. About two to four meters left from the point of contact, was Akihisa Yoshii, in shock of what had just happened. His head turned to the left to see what was twelve meters directly in front of the dented vehicle: a boy, friend, bloodied and unconscious.

Gasps and screams came from the bystanders who had witnessed this event.

"Nagisa!" Yoshii cried out, but it fell on nothing. There was no response.

"Call an ambulance!" someone shouted.

Within minutes, an ambulance and paramedics had arrived on the scene. Though strangely, there was another person coming out of the ambulance. He had black hair, lightly tanned skin, a sharp eyes and was wearing a suit. He looked like a government agent or something. Quickly assessing the situation, they lifted the lifeless body of Nagisa onto a stretcher and placed him into the back of the ambulance. Yoshii tried to follow.

"You can't come with us" one of the paramedics said holding his hand out.

"What? Why not!?" he demanded.

"Only a family member can be in company of who was harmed." the man closed the door and the ambulance drove away blaring it's alarms.

Yoshii couldn't do anything but leave the area. Of course, after answering a few questions for the police that had arrived minutes later.

 **Timeskip**

A day later, things had been sorted out. Whoever had been driving the car had attempted to escape. Investigators and police were able to detain the culprit, but their identity was not publicized. As for the victim, Nagisa was at a knife's edge. Having his already weak body hit by a two thousand pound car did a massive number on him. Yoshii and everyone else had arrived at the hospital to see him. To their surprise, there were a large number of other teenagers there. They all looked around the same age as they were, 15-17 years old. There were boys and girls with all different colors of hair. One girl had long brown hair in a ponytail who was the tallest of the girls there. Another had short orange hair that flowed outwards. One of the boys had short dark blue hair and another had light brown.

"Who're all of them?" Yoshii whispered to Yuuji.

"Probably Nagisa's friends… also they can hear you" Yuuji replied.

It was probably true, despite not a single one of them looking to their sides, they all gave off this feeling that they were similar to Nagisa or at least had connections. Based on that, and the fact that they were obviously there for Nagisa, they were probably his old classmates that he had talked about once or twice before.

Although closer to the center, they could hear a faint sound; crying. Despite the groups stoic expressions, one female had been crying her eyes out.

"n-Nagisa…." they heard. Peeking in more, the group of class F saw who was crying. It was a girl with very green hair in pigtails like Nagisa's but longer. She was on her knees sobbing.

"Kaede-chan" one of the other girls said putting her hand on Kayano's shoulder. The girl who tried to comfort her friend had brown hair in a ponytail. "Nagisa-kun'll be okay. I'm sure of it."

"But… but…" it didn't seem like anything could completely stop Kayano from her emotional predicament, only calm it a little bit. They ponytailed girl was able to sit her friend onto one of the chairs.

About twenty minutes of waiting, the man from the accident, the man in the suit, and a doctor had exited the OR (Operating room).

"Karasuma-sens- Karasuma-san." one of the boys addressed.

"What's happening?"

"Is Nagisa okay?"

"How did this happen"

The flurry of questions came from the entire group of about 27 teenagers was overwhelming as the multiple intertwining voices made anything any of them said sound like gibberish. Luckily, the man named Karasuma took action quickly.

"Ahem" the doctor ceased the chatter with the always useful clear of the throat. "Now, to answer some of your questions. Shiota-kun is… in a problematic situation. Their body was already weak before the accident, so the damage was significantly more than it should have been. There was, quite a lot we had to work on. Luckily, we were able stabilize his body."

With the events of Korosensei and the moon, there were significant technological advances. Humanity began working heavily on new machinery. The first decision was whether to retrieve Ritsu, who had disappeared in the governments of the world's eyes, or work on a blood transfusing agent that could work for any blood type. Although neither would be a viable option for at least another six years. Because of those being out of the question, better medical equipment was the best option. I.e. more accurate instruments and

"So he's okay?" Kayano asked excited.

"Not so fast. We're not out of the woods just yet." the doctor alerted. "His body is stable but will not be that way for much longer, there's little telling what may happen to him now. To make things worse, his health is slowly but surely declining. I'm sorry…" the doctor said. "...but all we can do now is hope."

Not a single word more could be uttered, only widened eyes and tears were visible as mouths were either hanging open or cupped in hands. That silence, was broken.

"That can't be true!" Himeji protested, catching the ears and attention of everyone in the room. "Nagisa's stronger than an injury. There's no way that this could do'em in."

"Yeah" Minami interjected. "Nagisa will be fine and alive as ever soon enough!"

The words of the two girls lead to the curiosity of the room's occupants.

"...who are you?" the alumni all said in unison.

Surprised, Yuuji was the one to answer.

"We go to the same school Nagisa does now. I'm Sakamoto Yuuji of class F."

And then.

"Ah~, I remember you guys now" said a familiar male voice. From behind most of the standing crowd walked out Karma Akabane, the volunteer-ie of their cops and robbers exercise.

"Karma-kun. You're here too huh?" Yuuji asked.

"Of course, Nagisa _is_ my best friend after all." the other redhead replied.

"You seem pretty lax for a guy who's best friend is in a life or death situation"

"He's been in worse. We all have" Karma bluntly stated. Everyone paused and stared at Karma, including Karasuma.

"Akabane, you aren't supposed to talk about that." he said serious sounding as always.

"Eeh, it doesn't matter if they're friends of Nagisa. Sooner or later they'd figure it out."

"What are you talking about?" Yoshii asked.

Karasuma sighed greatly, as he thought this would come up when he wasn't there and therefore didn't have to have a chat with his superiors and claim he saw nothing. He wasn't looking forward to that talk. Even so, he wasn't going to stop Karma nor the others for saying anything since he really couldn't.

"Boys and girls, sit down, because this'll be the story of lifetime." Karma announced sounding like a children story teller added onto his normal voice.

"It all started about a year and a half ago, when the moon blew up…"

Karma, with the help and/or correction of the rest of the class, relayed the story of the End Class to the unsuspecting class-F students. The story started with Korosensei's first appearance, to his final moments. The last part requiring a moment of silence. Most wouldn't take this fantastical story at face value and decide it was actually true. The idea of a secret organization using the world's greatest assassin to make an antimatter super monster was something out of an anime. However, because of the evidence they had it was hard to deny it. The number of people all having the same story without a single misstep; Ritsu even existing at all despite that under normal circumstances, an artificial intelligence was years if not decades in the future; and it would explain some of Nagisa's actions, skills in takedown, and background. A whole new group of people had been introduced to a world they had thought not existed. The world they were sheltered from despite thinking the world was two dimensional. No, there were many layers. And it was on this day that they were introduced to

"So it was Nagisa…" Yoshii said to himself.

To think such a kind person who'd risk his life for a friend as he did had done so much, to think all of the people in front of him while only teenagers had fought against professional killers, gone to space, outsmarted the strongest and most powerful soldiers, and danced with a creature who was twenty times faster than sound.

"This, is a bit hard to take in." Minami said

"Yeah" Yoshii agreed

"I can't imagine what it must've been like. For all of you." Himeji said

"Tch" one of the boys scoffed. He was tall, the tallest of the alumni. He had brown hair with light brown hair on the sides. He looked like the "muscle" of the group given that he looked physically larger and had a muscular build.

"Don't put your pity on us. We got enough of that our whole junior high lives."

His voice spoke for all. Even the girl who had been crying until they started relaying their story had completely dried her eyes.

"We're not some bunch of kids forced to do a job. We chose to do the job nobody else wanted. We knew what we got ourselves into and did it anyways. Leave the sympathy and all that jazz outside." Terasaka pointed his right hand to the exit far to the right of himself.

Luckily, no one took it the wrong way, and knew exactly what he was saying. He wasn't trying to be a jerk, it's just how he sounds a lot of the time. He was never the thinking type which was why Nagisa chose to ask for his book to help Yoshii.

A nurse had entered the corridor after a short period of waiting.

"Um, ladies and gentlemen, it's closing time. I must ask that you all leave." she politely requested their leave.

Everybody left the hospital, some before others. Although two had stayed a little while after; Yoshii, and Kayano. Kayano had decided to stay overnight for reasons she would not express to Yoshii. Yoshii did so for a similar excuse but different reason.

"Did I… cause this?" he wondered.

"Why… did this have to happen to Nagisa?" she silently cried

It was going to be a long night, and next day. But until then, they could only sleep and hope, hope that Nagisa was okay.

 **END**

 **Mad at me yet? Sorry, I tried hard to pay careful attention to how the class 3-E would respond to such an event and am sorry if I did a terrible job. Anyways, if you like the story; be sure to favorite, follow, and review. Thank you very much and see y'all next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: brooding & a miracle

Chapter 14

It was a day after the incident. Nagisa's surgery was underway as multiple top tier doctors had been working tirelessly to heal his broken body. As the doctor had said the day previous, there wasn't a guarantee that Nagisa would get out scot free, let alone survive. None of the members of class F had ever felt so useless before. The alumni of class 3-E they had met before, aside from Kayano, hadn't balled their eyes, at most there were tears running down their cheeks and grimaces, but they were strong and believed in one another's abilities to fight death once more. They had been through enough that something like this wouldn't faze them. Kayano was a different story. Not only was Korosensei a person she cared greatly about, but her only family, her sister, as well. Now a third person, her first kiss and love, was on the verge of his life ending short. It made sense she'd be impacted more than the others. Not to say they didn't feel anything, but didn't have as much emotional trauma as her.

Now, as Nagisa had been put to a great test, class F was facing their own test. A surprise test.

"Everyone," Ironman-sensei addressed. "Unfortunately, Nagisa is unable to take the test, so his score will be lowered until he can take it. As for all of you, there will be a test tomorrow. It will be on what we've been working on for the past two weeks so study hard on the material. That is all for today"

School ended. However, instead of everyone getting on their video game devices or going home, the class had actually started taking out textbooks, homework from past days, and began working with one another. They asked each other questions about certain problems they didn't understand and if they did, they would help others. It seemed like something, or someone, changed the class.

Even so, Yoshii couldn't help but feel something trying to eat at him.

" _I don't want to think this, but did I?_ " he shuddered to imagine.

It was Yoshii who invited Nagisa to the fast food restaurant, alone. Even knowing Nagisa had spent a lot of his energy helping him and the others, but him mostly. He wasn't good in any subject and needed the most assistance. Determination can only bring a person so far. Technically, Yoshii's actions led to Nagisa's incident, and Yoshii couldn't help but know that.

"Yoshii-kun?" Himeji asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uh- y-yeah, of course Himeji-san." he said brushing off her question. Asking "what's wrong" never works. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom"

Leaving the room, Yoshii's smile, which he had while in the room, disappeared. He couldn't feel happy, let alone actually smile. This didn't happen often. Even when something happened like when his sister or friends got on his case he could still smile shortly after. However, this, this was seriously different.

" _I need to clear my head_ " he thought.

He went to the roof, where he would often go usually to meet with someone. This time though he did not come to meet anyone. He only came to think. The sun shined bright right below the top of the roof fencing. The wind gently blew across from his left to his right. It was silent, serene, peaceful. It didn't help as much as he thought it would.

"Should I go and see if it's over?" he asked himself. "No, I doubt it's over, let alone them letting _me_."

He took out his lunch box and started eating the other half he saved for around this time. It was gone in seconds and did nothing but stall his mind. It didn't last. Without anything else to do, and not in the mood to talk to anyone, Yoshii left school and headed home

Along the way as he headed to his apartment, he heard a few voices from the passersbys.

"Hey, did you hear about that accident?"

"No, there was an accident?"

"Yeah, a high schooler got hit by a car."

"Wow. I'm sorry for that kid."

"I was told there were actually two boys though, but one of them saved the other."

"Oh my gosh, what an amazing friend. I'm not sure I could even do that..."

Yoshii walked faster in order to pass the two talking. He was not in the mood to be reminded of what happened. He lived it. It wasn't long before he heard another, but continued to walk back to his apartment building.

"I'm home~" he said to nobody. His sister was still at work. He was going to quite plenty of time to himself for the rest of the night.

That is, except for,

"Welcome home" a voice said startling Yoshii by quite a bit.

"W-who's there!? Show yourself!" he shouted

A cupboard door slipped open from the kitchen next to the washing machine. One of Yoshii's friends had snuck in, even before Yoshii had returned home. The person who had been able to do this, was none other than his best friend, Sakamoto Yuuji, holding a bag.

"wah-y-y-YuujI? What are you doing here!" he demanded.

"You looked not in it, so I came to check"

"That doesn't answer m-" Yoshii's voice was silenced by a single action. From the bag Yuuji held in his right hand, in Yoshii's starving eyes, like the sword from the stone, Yuuji unsheathed an item from the bag. Food, it was a treat from a place Yoshii and Yuuji went one time. Yoshii treasured the taste of it so much he had prolonged finishing it for over a week. Although, he wasn't too happy that the item spoiled shortly after three days. It was a strawberry short cake.

"I also brought this." he said dangling the box carrying the cake within. "Thought it'd help."

The two sat at Yoshii's dinner table as he dug into the gift he received.

"Don't waste it this time bud" Yuuji jabbed at the hungry animal that was his friend

"Shut it! I don't want to remember that. It lived a good long life." one could almost see the tears of passion dripping from his eyes as he talked about the cake.

"So, I got a message from class A." Yuuji said.

"What is it?"

"They heard about what happened, our battle will be postponed for later, also we have one more test between then and now. That's what Yuuko-san and Shouko said. Anyways, what's been bugging ya?" Yuuji asked seriously.

"Hm? A-uh, nothing really. What do you mean?"

"You were out of it earlier today, and I don't mean tired, sick, or hungry. You were seriously upset about something."

Coughing on the piece of cake he had just put in his mouth, Yoshii looked rather flustered.

"I *cough* don't know what *cough cough* you're saying. I'm fine"

"You aren't. Akihisa, I've known you for a while, and I can tell when something's up."

"Oh be quiet, how would you know when you have your own troubles."

"Troubles? I don't have any personal problems buddy, Shouko aside, I'm as chilled as can be. Even so, I know you are having some existential crisis or something. I'm gonna guess it has to do with what happened with Nagisa."

Right on the mark. Yoshii was quiet for a while.

Yoshii sighed, it was with a heavy heart that the truth came out, but not from him.

"Let me guess, you feel guilty for what happened. Survivor's guilt, You think you may have killed the kid huh?"

"Of course! Why w-"

"Why _would_ you blame yourself?" Yuuji once again cut Yoshii mid sentence. His question confused Yoshii.

How could it not be his fault? He wondered how that could be possible, after all, he was the one who led Nagisa to those events right?

"You didn't kill him, you didn't cause this Akihisa. You weren't trying to deliberately hurt a friend."

"But what about what happened?!"

"Out of your control. Besides, Nagisa pushed you for a reason, they could have just jumped away and saved himself but instead chose the sacrifice full aware of the dangers. The outcome was something Nagisa chose. If they wanted you to be sitting around moping about an accident like this, they'd have just let you get hit and lose a few limbs or so."

"But, what could I have done? To stop any of this from happening at all?"

"Nothing, what's done is done. We can just check later."

"I'm… not sure I can though" Yoshii said quietly.

'"Huh?" Yuurji asked.

"I don't think I can go see how Nagisa is doing."

"And why?" Yuuji looked somewhat irritated.

"Because it'll just remind me, what could have been avoided..."

*thud*

Yuuji had swung his hand into Yoshii's head, taking him out of the chair he was in.

"Ouch! That hurts y'know"

"Ya just don't get it, so I thought punching you may have knocked a few cells back into working place."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, I'm gonna stay for the night."

"What? Why?" Yoshii asked somehow forgetting that he just got punched in the face.

"Shouko is camping in my house waiting for me. She thinks I'm into Nagisa. Not sure why but I need to lay low for a while."

"So that's why you came here."

"Mostly, but I was serious about earlier. You really should go see Nagisa tomorrow when visitors are allowed."

Yoshii looked down at himself as Yuuji laid himself out onto the couch. Perhaps it _was_ time to stop brooding. Nothing was going to make the situation any better or worse at that point.

"Night" he said back.

 **-the next day-**

Yoshii left Yuuji, who was still sleeping on his couch, and went to the hospital which was holding his friend and second teacher. Unfortunately, he forgot the room number.

" _Shit,_ " he thought. What was he going to do now? Fortunately for Yoshii, the doctor who they talked to the last time he was here was walking through the hall.

"Hey Doc!" Yoshii called out.

"Hm, oh, hello Yoshii-kun, please keep your voice down. This is a hospital after all."

"Oh, sorry heh. Anyways, do you know which room Nagisa is in?"

"Ah, Shiota-san. They should be in room 3 floor E. though there may be a problem with you getting to see them. There's a lot of people right now."

"Okay, thanks." he said running off to the room which held Nagisa.

"Don't run" the doctor muttered.

 **END**


	15. Chapter 15: recovery & resolve

Chapter 15

Akihisa Yoshii rushed the the floor and room he was informed had kept Nagisa. The room that had his friend and teacher. He had run faster in those minutes than he ever had before. A smile on his face and wind behind him the staff and patients ahead of him could just barely out of the way, left with a "sorry" occasionally.

He didn't wait for the elevators to carry him from the first to fifth floor, he took the stairs. Thankfully, because of some of the time he spent running from things, he had no problem flying up several staircases in seconds. The sounds of his feet slamming against each of the metal stairs rung out through the staircase.

" _Floor E room 3… Floor E room 3- there!_ " he found the room he was looking for. Opening the door, Yoshii was met with the image of something rather calming.

Aside from the nurse who was on hand to monitor Nagisa. It was just him in a hospital bed with his eyes closed resting peacefully. With him was another person, sleeping on a chair with their head rested on the bed. _She_ was the green haired girl from before. Akari Yukimura, also known to most as Kaede Kayano.

" _This girl was here all night? She must have been waiting for Nagisa to wake up. Incredible._ " he thought.

Seeing this image, of a person caring for her friend especially at such a tough time made him smile.

"...ng…" a muffled noise came from Nagisa, whose body twitched.

"Oh my, I must go alert the doctor" the nurse said before leaving.

"Mh-ung" another sound came from the awaking boy.

Slowly, his eyes raised from their long curtains time. Those clear blue eyes, sharp, but seeming innocent. Eyes that had the facade of a bunny, but was a snake on the inside. They opened fully, allowing the newly woken boy to take a scan of the room. The first thing that boy saw, was the face of Akihisa Yoshii.

"y-Yoshii-kun? What are- where are we?" he asked still restarting.

"We're in a hospital I think. I heard you made a safe recovery."

"Oh, thank goodness…" he looked relieved, but then looked down and saw Kayano resting as well. His faced turned a light red as he struggled to get the words out.

"Wah! Kayano-san!?" he exclaimed.

Kayano was awoken by Nagisa startled voice. It took her a second, but realized where she was and in what position. To say she jumped out of her chair would do a disservice to the action performed. It was a change in location from one space to another. her face turned a deep red hue.

"n-n-n-n-Nagisa" she could barely get out a single word before recuperating. "I, um, I wasn't doing anything." she sheepishly said rubbing the back of her head.

"Mh" Nagisa nodded, not thinking Kayano of the type to do something. Although in the back of his head, he felt a sense of role reversal. Being in a hospital bed that is. "You, were here for a while." he concluded, just as Yoshii did. Kayano's embarrassed expression confirmed their conclusion

"Well uh I'll be going now." she said before giving Nagisa a biiiiiig hug. "I'm, glad you're safe."

And she was gone. Leaving the two boys alone in the room.

"So~ Nagisa, how're you feeling now that you're okay?" Yoshii started with.

"Okay, it's kind of weird though, I've never been in a hospital bed before."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never gotten sick enough or injured. Although I've been in a hospital room last year when someone got injured."

"What happened?"

"Last year there was an, accident, and an old man ended up getting injured. Luckily he wasn't fatally injured, but his arm was broken and needed to heal."

"Wow..." though there was something he wanted to ask about. "Nagisa, can I ask you about something?"

"Sure." Nagisa replied waiting

"When you were out. A bunch of your old classmates were at the hospital and told Yuuji, Minami-san, Himeji-san and I about your guy's' past. Did you really kill it? the Korosensei guy?"

Nagisa frowned and looked down at his lap. Not a topic most would bring up.

"Yes. it is true."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring up bad memories" Yoshii apologized

"No, no, it's alright. It's something I accepted when I did it. Besides, he would have died anyway."

"I… I see." " _how was he able to do that? Could I do that if I had to?_ " he wondered. "So I guess that was why the old lady put you in class F."

"It may be."

"...I, I don't think you belong in class F."

"? What do you mean Yoshii-kun?" Nagisa asked confused, and a little hurt.

"Not like that! I mean, you've been through that much and did so well on the placement test, it's not right that you were forced into the bottom of the barrel. Himeji-san should also be in class A. the only reason she's with us is because she got sick during the test and those jerks failed her." Yoshii explained. "That's why I started the test wars to begin with."

"You wanted to get Himeji-san a proper school life"

"Yeah, it's just not right that they punished her for something out of her control. When I heard that's what happened to you too, I was about to go right to the old hag."

"Wait, what is today?"

"Today?" Yoshii seemed confused. "Oh yeah, it's been three days since the car crash"

"But that means the summoner test war is three days closer. We have a lot of work we gotta- ow" Nagisa flinched in pain involuntarily trying to get out of bed. **Cuz that makes sense**

"Nagisa, be careful" Yoshii warned coming to Nagisa's aid.

"I'm fine, I just got a bit carried away."

"Ugh, you need to rest. You just got out of surgery."

"But I can't waste anymore time. We have even less time."

"...oh yeah," Yoshii remembered. "Yuuji said that Kirishima-san and Kinoshita-san were going to push the date back to after the next test because you got hurt. Something about a fair fight,"

"I, understand. That's a relief… however, we still shouldn't be carefree about this,"

"What? Now we have plenty of time to study and we have an entire test to boost ourselves up. We got this."

"Yoshii-kun, it's never good to think like that. Arrogance in one's abilities leads to danger for others or even themselves. My situation is a testament to that. I thought I was able to keep up with everyone as Korosensei did, but I can't."

"But the only reason this had happened is because I asked you to come with me alone. If I didn't ask, or if someone else went with us then none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have been in such a bad situation if not for me-"

Yoshii was stopped abruptly by a hand pressing against his cheek. Nagisa, had stretched his arm out, and to reach where he did, he would have had to push his whole body forward which would cause a great deal of pain.

"Don't say that." Nagisa muttered, but loud enough for Yoshii to hear. "It was my choice to throw myself forward because it meant saving you. A friend, a student. If I wasn't ready to do that then how could I call myself a friend, let alone a teacher. This is what I chose, and I will do so as much as I have to. Even if it means I die along the way. I know you all can continue"

Yoshii could only somewhat understand. He never thought of a teacher that would put his or her life on the line for a student. Most adults, aside from with their own kids, would go with the "every man for himself" mentality, given a bad situation. The idea that Nagisa, only a teenager, would have such ideals for a teacher and be able to follow through with those ideals was astounding.

Soon after, the doctor had entered the room with the nurse

"Ah, Hello Shiota-kun. Let's begin some tests. Yoshii-kun, if you would exit the room until we are done."

"Okay" Yoshii did as asked and left the room.

Yoshii had sat against the wall across from the room door and began playing on his portable console. As minutes became hours, the doctor exited the room to face Yoshii.

"What's happening doctor?"

"Oh nothing, Shiota-kun is completely okay and will be able to get back to school tomorrow. For now they just need some bed rest." the doctor said. "They are asleep now, please do not bother them."

"Oh, alright then." he said standing up and leaving the hall. With nothing more to do he left the hospital.

On his way back, he saw Kayano once more, but she was talking with Minami. An odd sight, since he had not seen them ever talk to each other before. Of course, this called for a little intrusion.

"Oi! Shimada-san! Kayano-san!" Yoshii shouted as he approached.

"Oh, Aki?"

"Yoshii-kun?" the two noticed him

"I just got back from the hospital and saw you two here. What's up?"

"Oh, Shimada-san and I were just talking about our lives. School, things we study." Kayano said sounding cheerful.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Minami replied for her.

"Cool, just didn't expect Minami to really talk to others outside of our group."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Minami demanded closing the distance between the two.

" _Shimada-san?_ " kayano asked in her head

"Wha- nothing. It's just that you are more manly than most girls and don't talk to many others aside from us- and are about to BREAK MY BACK!"

Minami held the idiotic boy named "Akihisa Yoshii" by the arms as she pressed her own legs against his back. It looked like a wrestling technique, but Kayano had never seen something like that in person. Needless to say, Yoshii was clearly in great pain because of his precarious situation.

"S-shimada-san. I think that's enough" Kayano tried to stop the scuffle.

Luckily for everyone, it worked, as Minami released her grip and stepped back from Yoshii, who was still in pain despite no longer being assaulted.

"E-te-te-te" Yoshii grunted, joints sore.

"Hmph, sorry you had to see that Kayano-san" Minami said, somehow smiling.

"No, it's okay I think, but is he okay?" she asked looking concerned.

"He's okay, he's taken heavier hits. Hey Aki, let's all go get some cake."

"Huh?" Yoshii asked confused.

"Yeah, as an apology, we can all get some cake. How about it Kayano-san?"

"Mh, that'd be great! I'd love to go with you both."

The three went to a cafe and enjoyed their time. Talking, eating, sharing stories, although Yoshii's budget wasn't so lucky. Kayano offered to pay, given that she also had a billion from the assassination bounty, and her acting career's income, but Minami made sure that Kayano didn't pay.

 **END**

 **Yay~! Nagisa's okay and there'll be more time (more chapters probs). Anyways, this is a bit late, so sorry about that. If you like the series, please follow, favorite and review to support the fanfiction. More to come and see y'all later**


	16. Chapter 16: growth & baseball

Chapter 16

Nagisa had recovered, enough to the point in which he would be able to perform simple activities without help such as walking or carrying things. Unfortunately for his body, he already had in mind what he had to do. There was going to be another test soon, so the first order of business was to figure out who was still lacking in what. Aside from Yoshii who was steadily advancing in each subject, albeit slowly. The odd thing was that after the previous test, Yoshii began having greater troubles controlling the iron bracelet he had. With any luck it would last until their final battle. Minami had greatly improved her japanese grade into low triple digits. Though she did still have trouble with longer words or more complicated, it was at least enough to combat a lower class A student, and more importantly, in her future when she would be on her own. With questions for the future out of sight and mind, the main focus became the test that would be taken in two days. Based on some information Kouta had acquired, the test was going to be significantly harder than the previous test. Math going into linear and quadratic regression, chemical formulas, ancient japanese history starting at the first colonizers, and theses writing. What fun. While most of the students had things figured out, knew what to study either alone or in groups, there was one who hadn't found any way to improve himself; Kouta Tsuchiya...

"Why don't you try to study for the test Kouta-kun?" Nagisa asked the boy who was cleaning a camera lense.

"Cuz it's a drag. I can't get pictures if I'm occupied studying for tests."

"But if you don't learn these subjects, you won't be able to live your life in the future."

"I'll worry about it when it comes. Besides, I'm faster than anyone here and second to nobody in phys ed because of it."

"That may be true, but you cannot rely on a single skill Kouta-kun" Nagisa declared

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?

Nagisa sighed lightly. This was going to require a method in which he did not want to have to resort to. But as he was taught, everyone needs a fallback plan in case their primary is no longer an option, a plan B, a second blade.

" _I'm sorry I have to do this, Kouta-kun_ " Nagisa thought

With the skills of stealth and precision he gained in the Assassination Classroom, Nagisa grabbed the camera from Kouta before he could even process what just happened. When he _did_ notice that his prized possession had been taken from his grasp, his whole body reacted violently as his head twisted ninety degrees,his legs produced great propulsive force, arms stretched out with hands open. Expecting something like this, Nagisa sidestepped, avoiding the voyeur's attack. Realizing that he missed, Kouta went again, only to be evaded again.

"What's your aim." Kouta asked.

"You said that you wouldn't need anything else except for your speed, but when something went arigh, you could do nothing to retrieve what belonged to you despite it being only a meter away. If I weren't to give this back, you wouldn't ever be able to retrieve it." Nagisa scolded.

"Okay, so what? I was caught off guard"

"And will the outside world not do the same?"

Kouta ran silent, without any replies to give.

"Kouta-kun, I am your friend, and a future educator, and as such I must help you. Helping you means prepare you for the future when you must act independently. In that time, you should always have a fallback. You rely and focus on a single skill too much and you will be sure to fail." Nagisa explained further.

"Okay fine. So what _should_ I do Nagisa? I don't have any drive for anything but photography"

This was the question Nagisa had been waiting for.

"Kouta-kun, if you can raise your other subject scores each up to 240, I will… give you some pictures that you will like."

"...what kind of pictures?.." Kouta's interest was caught.

Nagisa reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Ritsu, can you pull up a picture of Bitch-sensei?"

"Understood" Ritsu replied

Turning the screen so Kouta could see it, a picture the bewitching Irina Jelavic appeared, in a short white sundress that she was clearly to "big" for. Big in the location that caused Kouta's nose to expel worrying levels of blood.

"Deal." and with that, he was off.

He didn't simply go to any of the groups that were working on particular subjects, he left the building through the window. Presumably to somewhere like a library. Not surprising that he would do so since he would often act alone unless needed or smut was involved. The library was a quiet place, perfect for a silent person.

This worked, however it would only be temporary, up until Kouta graduates.

" _At the least, he has a plan in mind, photography. Though given his style, getting hired by mainstream news would be troublesome._ " Nagisa concluded

Nagisa left the school building, having something else to do. Outside of the school next to the gate, he saw an old looking woman in a dark purple suit with gray hair in a ponytail. She looked like she was talking to somebody, but they were behind the wall. The woman was smiling, but in a less than innocent, more plotting type of smile. She turned to face Nagisa and the school, so the person she was talking too had probably left. Her eyes met Nagisa's

"You, Nagisa Shiota yes?" she asked expressionless.

"Y-yes ma'am." Nagisa answered.

"Hm, we have never met one another have we?"

"No. I don't think we have."

"Well then, I'm the Principal of Fumizuki Academy. I'm the one who allowed you into our school, in class F that is." she didn't skip a beat in admitting her actions.

"Yeah, if I may say something about that…"

"M? What is it?"

"Thank you." Nagisa said smiling, surprising the principal. Most wouldn't be happy about being in the worst class of a school.

"What for?" she asked.

"For placing me in class F."

"...interesting, and why does this make you happier? Wouldn't you rather be in class A where you could a more luxurious school life?"

"No, being in class F gives me a more familiar feeling than what class A would. I used to be in a similar situation environmentally."

"Is that so. Then I'm glad I put you there… but as much I would like to talk more, I have a meeting with someone. Have a good afternoon" she said walking towards the school entrance door.

With that out of the way, Nagisa had somewhere to be. Nagisa's friend, Sugino Tomohito, was on his high school's baseball team. Said team would be playing that afternoon. Because Nagisa attended a different school he had to be invited, and was given permission to bring a friend. With most of his classmates and friends being busy, he was planning on going alone, when Yuuji offered to join. As he himself stated, he had already done extensive studying and practice for the upcoming test. He wasn't planning on messing up the same way he did the first time he went up against class A. and as it turned out, Yuuji was a sports fan. With all that in mind, Nagisa chose to take him.

The two walked towards the entrance booth where they would see Sugino and be allowed access.

"So Your friend is playing huh?" Yuuji asked as he walked alongside Nagisa.

"Yeah, and he's really good at it." Nagisa testified.

"Well, we'll see just how good he is,"

"Mh, ooh, there he is. Sugino-kun!" Nagisa shouted as he waved and ran towards another boy. That boy had short black hair, and dark blue eyes. He was waving back at Nagisa.

"It's good to see you again dude" Sugino said putting his arm around Nagisa, jostling him a little bit. "Glad you could make it to my first high school game."

"Your- welcome Sugino-kun. I had to be here to watch after all."

"I'm guessing he's your company?" Sugino asked pointing at Yuuji"

"Yes, he's a classmate of mine."

"Cool, then follow me"

Sugino led the two to the bleachers, he had saved two seats to the side in between third base and home plate for Nagisa and whoever may have accompanied. The two would have full view of the action and would be able to see him and his team in action.

The game begun.

With the home team on the field, Sugino was first up to pitch, standing on the home plate, bat in hand and facing Sugino, was another somewhat familiar face. Shindo Kazutaka, former captain of Kunugigaoka's baseball team and friend of Sugino. It was only then that Nagisa took a look at enemy team.

"Kunugigaoka high school baseball team… !" Nagisa couldn't believe two things at that time. One, that the away team was from Kunugigaoka; and two, that he hadn't noticed it. To think that such an occasion would happen that he would see the stage he could potentially have been in had he stayed at that school like Karma had. Not a single regret was had not in the slightest.

The first pitch was thrown, so quickly that most could not see it, but it was merely a straight pitch. Shindo's bat hit the ball back with incredible force, tripling the force at which it was thrown and sending it back into the sky almost straight up. It stayed in the air for over ten seconds as Shindo ran the bases all the way to third. Only for the ball to be caught by by Sugino, who had taken a single step to the side.

"Strike out!" the announcer called out.

"Wow, how'd Sugino catch that?" Yuuji asked curious.

"He does much more exciting things, sit back and watch"

Sugino threw another ball towards the next pitcher, but it wasn't as fast, nor was it a straight. Two meters from the bat in which it was a meter to the right of the batter, it twisted and curved left landing in the glove behind the confused batter.

"Uh- S-strike one!" the announcer called out more confused than he had ever been.

"Strike two!" they called again after another miss.

"Strike three! Batter out!"

The second batter was out easier than Shindo was. At least he could hit the ball.

Another batter, another three strikes.

"Change!"

The teams swapped places with Shindo pitching. The first to bat wasn't Sugino this time.

"Hmph, this will be interesting to see what you got" Shindo said to the boy, a useful taunt.

Shindo threw mainly straights but they were incredibly fast, faster than Sugino could, going up to 110 miles an hour. The sheer speed was enough to scare the batter into s strike.

"Strike one!"

"Strike two!"

"Strike three! Batter out!"

Next was Sugino, who took a different stance compared to the usual batting position. He held the bat with both hands and bent down, lowering his center of gravity.

"Is he trying to punt?" Yuuji asked Nagisa. "At that speed, your friend's good as dead"

Nagisa shook his head at this assessment of his friends skill. "This speed is nothing."

Shindo also recognized what was happening.

"You two!" he commanded two of his team members "get close to Sugino." they did as instructed.

But Sugino was undaunted.

The ball was pitched at max speed. Shindo wanted to get through Sugino as quick as possible as he would be the only real threat. What seemed like a surefire miss, was a perfect hit. The bat in which Sugino was holding was positioned perfectly to take the hit. As the ball ricocheted off of the bat Sugino ran to first base, but not before using the bat he discarded to knock the ball away from the two stationed nearby. One base, a second base, and a third base.

"Woah" was all half of the crowd could say, including Yuuji. Nagisa, was unfazed.

"This is the power Sugino possesses." Nagisa said.

The game became less of a team effort and more of a mano y mano between two friends and rivals. The powerful direct approach boasting strength and speed above all else; the other, a less practical and more unpredictable choice choosing speed, agility, and control over anything different.

The scores were perfectly tied, each needing but a single point over the other. Teams at the ready, eyes locked as two warriors would. Sugino's team member was on third base, and there wasn't any time for another pitch. This would be the last one. The first game to decide the better of the two.

The ball was thrown, Shindo put every ounce of his remaining strength into the ball in order to ensure complete and total victory over the opponent.

Sugino didn't punt the ball, such a trick so far into the game would mean nothing. Sugino took sight of the ball ripping through the air towards him as he gripped the bat at the handle with both hands and swung.

*bi~ng*

The field rung with a loud reverberation that travelled through the entire field and beyond. The ball want right back towards Shindo, surprising and startling him. Unprepared for this type of counterattack, he hesitated causing a delay in hand movement. Instead of catching it, the ball bounced off of the glove and hit the ground.

"T-the winner is, the home team!" the announcer concluded. The crowd cheered. Applause rose, screams started, people left. The area cleared out quickly, allowing quieter space to think an/or talk. The away team left and so did most of the home baseball team. The only three left were Nagisa, Yuuji, and Sugino. Perfect time to catch up.

"You did really good today Sugino!" Nagisa complimented.

"Aw, thanks dude!" Sugino replied. "That bunt was stressful when I hear Shindo place two of his guys close by me. Didn't go to well with us last time. But we managed to pull through"

"Oi, Sugino-kun" Yuuji asked.

"Yeah?"

"Those throws you did, I've never seen them before, not even on TV. how'd you learn to change the direction so well. Any professional would be impressed from how you and that guy played"

"Yeah well, for him, I'm not surprised he is so good. He used to be the fastest pitcher a year ago. As for me... let's just say Korosensei had a few tricks up his sleeves. "

"Hm, man, I'd like to see this guy. If he's as you all make him out to be, must have been awesome to learn from him"

"Heh, yeah… it was a fun year, even though we were on edge during the start but later on it was a lot of fun."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you should have seen Nagisa a year ago. Kept writing down notes on a notepad about his weaknesses, which were mostly just quirks and habits." Sugino said, creating an embarrassed chuckle from Nagisa.

"There was so much crazy stuff that happened. Our class hijacked the spaceship launch site and Nagisa and Karma-kun linked up with the international space station… so much happened."

The three continued as Sugino relayed his own point of view on the events, Yuuji was fascinated by Korosensei; his speed, ideals, methods, motives, etc. someone like that could do anything, even with the risks. But, Yuuji had no plans on anything related to tentacles or the government. His goals were simpler.

It got dark soon, the three remaining teenagers left the premises, two to bed, one to work. Work on what? Work on improvement of skill.

 **END**


	17. Chapter 17: Akira & Nagisa

Chapter 17

With the mid year test coming up the very next day, everyone decided to do another group study, this time with Nagisa since this time he wasn't: A, busy with old friends; or B, busy with dying… this time, their rendezvous point was the Yoshii residence. Though nobody really knew why Yoshii suggested they meet at his house since the last time that happened...

Everyone but Yoshii had assembled outside of his apartment room. Yoshii was absent, so he was probably home. Yuuji knocked on the door with the back of his hand twice. But Yoshii wasn't the one who opened the door. Nagisa hadn't ever met this person, but the others had. It was a girl with short black hair, and dark brown eyes. She had a slim waist and a rather large bust, probably around the same size as Nagisa's old classmate Toka Yada. she was wearing jeans and a black sleeveless on top of a white T-shirt.

"Hello everyone, please, come in." she opened the door completely allowing the group of teens to enter. "Akihisa has gone to run some errands. He will be back in half an hour"

The apartment was a decent size. It was surprisingly spacious enough for everyone to be able to stand and sit in the living room and the kitchen. Though she happily greeted and spoke with everyone, albeit briefly and to catch up on what had been happening, she always kept a certain newbie in her peripheral vision. She was waiting for a chance to talk to him, which was just then.

"So you, i've never met you before. I'm Akira Yoshii, Akihisa's older sister" she started, staring directly at Nagisa with an analytical eye.

"My name is Nagisa Shiota. I'm a transfer student and came to Fumizuki Academy about a month and a half ago. It's nice to meet you…"

"Please, just call me Akira-san."

"Okay, Akira-san, you can call me Nagisa. I don't really use honorifics."

it wasn't often that strangers would use their first names when addressing each other, in fact Nagisa had never experienced this first or second hand. Perhaps she was more friendly than first thought?

"Excuse me everyone, but I'd like to speak with Nagisa alone for a moment."

Everyone nodded and went to the bedroom on the side. It was probably Yoshii's room.

"Ahem, Nagisa." her bright warm facade fell, revealing cold scathing eyes. They stared right into Nagisa's as if she was trying to see his soul. Her smile was gone and she was emotionless. Her expression looked the same as Shouko, nearly empty and almost mechanically perfect.

"I would like to ask you some questions." it wasn't a friendly chat, or an interview for a job. This was interrogation.

"I-I understand" Nagisa replied. Though despite him answering within a second, he could see the faint movements of her mumbling something very fast and quietly. What little he could make out was "m", "10" and "p".

"Nagisa, I understand that you have become friends with my little brother. I want to know why was it that you decided to become friends with him."

"Does there need to be a reason to make friends?"

"I suppose not." this time, her mouth made different signs. "R" and "ns". "Nagisa, I care deeply for my little brother, as any big sister should. Therefore I care greatly for his future and his grades. I want to make sure his future will be in success."

"I… understand fully. Akira-san."

Akira sighed lightly, without saying anything at first. It was quickly learned that this sigh was out of sorrow.

"Unfortunately, I fear he won't be able to do that."

"Akira-san…"

"My little brother, as you can probably tell, is a natural born idiot. He has no strong point in any subject. He can never surpass his own idiocy. A few weeks ago, before you came, he had a test which he studied extensively for. In the end, he ended up shifting every answer by one and named himself 'Alexander the Great'."

"Eheheh," Nagisa weakly chuckled. "But, Akira-san, I don't think you are right."

"Hm?" Akira looked directly at his eyes, but this time, it was with a certain type of interest and curiosity. "Will you elaborate?"

"Yes. I don't believe he is without hope. I think with the right help and people supporting him, he can be just as smart as anyone else."

"Well… if only I could say the same. But there are just some born to be geniuses of certain fields, and some born to be dumb in those same fields. I graduated overseas in America, but in terms of household abilities, I am far inferior to my little brother. Likewise, he'll never be able to match me in academics."

"That's wrong. I am certain that he can improve and become one of the best. And I'm going to help him get there. No matter what happens, I will do my best to make sure no one under my watch falls beyond saving."

"Oh?... can you promise me this claim? Even if you say you can, it's common for us humans to give up when the odds are as they currently stand."

"But you haven't" Nagisa said. That was something Akira never expected, nor understood.

"Akira-san, I apologize for intruding on your personal ordeals, but if I may, I can see the bandages and skin colored pads on your hands and arms. On top of that, given how many items there are in the kitchen, I would say that you have been working hard on something with little success. Even so, you haven't given up. I would also say that you are doing it for your brother and my friend. I think that's a trait both you and Yoshii-kun share, the will to not give up on something you have set your mind on. As his friend, I've watched him grow and have seen his grade improve by leaps and bounds purely by his devotion. He couldn't have done this alone, but that's why I want to be there for him. And it's not just Yoshii-kun. I want to ensure that every one of my friends in class F can become their own people in society and prosper to their best. Yuuji-kun, Kouta-kun, Hideyoshi-kun, Himeji-san, and Shimada-san."

Nagisa spoke from the heart, Akira could tell from his body language that he was not lying, or bluffing. Nagisa, this boy who seemed like all talk, was dead serious. Then there was the million dollar question:

"Nagisa, why would you go so far for people who are just classmates?" Akira wondered, and so she asked.

"Akira-san. Before this, Fumizuki Academy, I was in a very similar position as everyone in the F class is in now. My grades were terrible and I was put in the "end" class. Former friends and teachers abandoned us all, we were looked down upon like trash, and were forced into a satellite campus without access to bathrooms, food, anything that would make school tolerable. Life was all but over for us, but then a new teacher had arrived on the scene. When he looked at us, he looked straight into us. He never looked down on us, never tried to belittle us. He saved us from what we were destined to be and allowed me to be where I am now, doing what I wish, and following in his steps. I'm not as strong, as fast, or as smart, but even so this is something I wish to do."

Akira's happy-less expression became that of something warm. Her straight face and lips curved upwards and formed a small yet significant smile.

"Nagisa... I see, very well then. I trust you with my little brother."

"M-mh. thank you very much. I will do my best."

 ***knock *knock *knock**

"I'm home~" a voice from outside of the front door spoke.

The door opened, and Yoshii entered holding three large grocery bags and looking pretty tired from carrying those bags.

"Nee-san," Yoshii said, "I got the things you had me- oh! Nagisa! When'd you get here?" Yoshii asked nearly dropping the bags

"Ah, Nagisa-chan has been here for quite a while" Akira said smiling her usual smile.

" _Nagisa… chan?"_ Nagisa repeated confused as can be.

"Nagisa-chan?" Yoshii actually asked.

"Yes, I think I've taken a 'liking' to this friend of yours Akihisa. But anyways, your other friends are in your room. You all should start your study lessons while I prepare something for everyone."

"But Nee-san, you are terrible at cooking."

Neither of them seemed to sugar coat a thing. They were indeed siblings, just as Akira described.

"Hey, I try hard though~ isn't that worth a kiss at least?" Akira said trying to be seductive for her younger…. Brother…

"No! Absolutely not!" he shouted.

"U-um" Nagisa tried interjecting. "If you would be okay with it, I could help cook something."

"What? No, you are a guest Nagisa-chan. Besides, you are all preparing for a test aren't you?"

"Yes, but that's quite alright. I can spare a few minutes to help you Akira-san. If you are having troubles with cooking, perhaps I could help you with that as well." Nagisa offered smiling his own warm smile.

"I, I guess you could help if you wish to. Akihisa, go study with your friends, _we_ will make something for you all."

"Right!" Yoshii said putting down the bags and retreating to his room.

"Now, we can have some _more_ alone time." she said grinning maliciously. "na-gi-sa-chan"

"a-Akira-san!"

"I'm just teasing. Besides, my heart belongs only to Akihisa."

"...what…" 

"Now, let's begin my cooking lesson."

"R-right."

 **END**

 **Sorry for the lackluster chapter. I was busy with some tests at school. Anyways, I'm taking this next week to do some other stuff, such as helping a friend with their story and making a mini story on my account here. Anyways, if you like the story, please favorite/follow and review. See y'all later!**


	18. Chapter 18: test & Yuuko

Chapter 18

It was time for the midterms, the test preceding the battle between class F and class A. with that in two days, everyone studied and worked extensively in preparation, for this would be the fourth step to their ultimate goal: class A's facilities. Though there was a small question lingering in everyone's mind:

If class F, with the worst resources of the classes, lost wars then they would be degraded. So what is worse than cardboard boxes? It wouldn't matter, since in the end, as long as they won the best would be theirs.

"The Test has begun" the proctor declared.

The room became almost completely silent. The entire class was hard at work progressing through each question. Ever so quickly, questions fell in dozens and correct answers rose just as quick.

The test consisted of an unlimited amount of questions, questions including math, science, english, japanese, physical education, and world history. In any other event, class F would be leaving almost every answer blank and looked for any easy ones. This time, they weren't skipping over any problem. They all studied hard in each subject, and even harder in their most lacking.

Minami did significantly better in japanese this time around even compared to her test before. Hideyoshi improved in math, which was his own worst subject. Yuuji in science/physics, even Yoshii in everyone of his subjects. The challenge of the test, the people they individually fought for, what they hoped to achieve. This test was a prelude to a war, and was treated as a fight for survival.

Yet, there was one thing in everyone's mind. Three words that propelled them forward. For some it meant the current moment, the obstacle they were facing immediately, for others, it meant the future. But the words were the same:

"We can win"

* * *

 **Two days later**

* * *

Atop the school roof, was a surge of blue tinged energy. A summoning field via the iron bracelet Akihisa wielded was being used among the class F students for practice. Practice for what? The summoner test war.

"Okay, we'll stop here for now" Yuuji said.

"Good idea" Yoshii replied before tending to the bracelet. Pressing the deactivation button had malfunctioned for the first time ever. It wouldn't close.

"What's wrong Akihisa-kun?" Himeji asked concerned

"It's malfunctioning?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, since the last test, it's been a bit glitchy" Yoshii explained while fiddling with the bracelet. For some reason, Yoshii decided it was a good idea to bite on the bracelet, causing sparks to appear. Luckily, it worked, somehow, and closed the field.

"Did you read the instructions?" Hideyoshi asked handing Yoshii the manual.

"Let's see: Do not touch with wet hands; do not put pressure on it; don't use it as a still ring; do not give it to your girlfriend; don't pawn it; don't leave in reach of kids-"

"That's it!" everyone but Nagisa, who lightly chuckled, shouted in conclusion.

"I'm not a kid!" Yoshii protested.

"Physically…"

"What? No way! I'll have you know tha-"

Seeing where this was going, Nagisa did his best to silence his friend, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yoshii-kun, you really shouldn't say that." Nagisa warned before removing his hand from Yoshi's mouth

"What do you mean? I gotta prove myself. Yuuji, I'll have you know that I have books for 18 and up!..." it was then that Yoshii realized exactly what he said. Quickly realizing the situation, everyone but Yoshii, Minami, and Himeji left the rooftop, leaving Yoshii for the wolves.

"Welp, while he deals with that, anyone want to grab some food with me?" Yuuji offered.

"Sure"

"Okay" Kouta and Hideyoshi agreed.

"I was planning on doing something after school actually." Nagisa said.

'Alright, see ya later then"

Nagisa parted from the trio, and walked in the opposite direction and down the street. While taking his stroll, he saw something he did not want to see.

It seemed that Yuuko Kinoshita was also on that street, but she was standing face to face with a group of students from another school. Things did not look like they were going to go well unless someone stepped in.

"You bitch!" one of the boys screamed out at her.

"You think you're better cuz you got better grades!?"  
"We'll show you who's really better than who."

"Get away from me!" Yuuko shouted back, but the three continued.

"Hey, all of you should stop this." Nagisa warned as he slowly stepped in

"Get lost kid! Before you get hurt."

"Get in the way and we will **kill** you."

Then, Nagisa's more _violent_ side was switched on. And so was released his inner strength.

"As if you have ever tried to kill anyone" he said smiling, flaring his own bloodlust for just a second.

A rush of emotion befell the four in front of him instantly. Their false bravado became fear and panic. Despite that, one of them chose not to run away as fast as they could. That boy pulled out a knife and took hold of Yuuko

"S-stay back!" he shouted at Nagisa, who only then looked worried. "O-or she gets it!"

"L-let go of me!" Yuuko struggled as the boy's arm was around her neck. Since the knife was held backwards, dull end facing her, and wasn't even close to her neck, instead it was to his side, this guy was very clearly not ready to do anything he looked like he would have.

Nagisa was unfazed. It wasn't long before Yuuko too realized how much danger she was in, and how much she wasn't in, so she gained composure as well. Nagisa mouthed instructions she needed to follow, "stay still" and she complied perfectly.

He could sense the amateur's consciousness was unstable. Heavy breathing, eyes wide open, and sweat on his head. Nagisa began his approach. With a warm smile on his face, he casually strolled up to the hostage situation the same way a child walking to school would, arms swinging lightly back and forth. As the boy was tranced and trying to process what was happening.

 ***CLAP!***

the NekoDamashi, A blast of sound, sending the boy into a near shock state. He fell to his knees, the knife dropped to the floor and his arms went limp, giving Yuuko a chance to escape. As that happened. An approaching police officer had arrived on the scene.

"What is going on here?" he asked

"That boy tried to kill me." Yuuko testified pointing at the stunned boy as he was regaining consciousness. "He had a knife as well, it's next to him"

Inspecting the area, and seeing the knife, the police officer took the reckless child of a person into custody. "Understood, thank you for apprehending him young miss… come on kid, you're in for a lot" he said taking the boy away. With the action subsided, Nagisa and Yuuko were alone on the side of the street, and there were a few questions. But first a show of gratitude.

"Uwaa!" Nagisa yelped.

He was enveloped by a big hug from the damsel in distress

"Thank you so much!" Yuuko screamed in an uncharacteristically high level of enthusiasm. "I… I was terrified…"

Every time Nagisa had seen her before, she had always been composed, even right before the three tried to start trouble. This sight was very surprising, but a little refreshing.

"It was nothing Kinoshita-san. I just saw you in trouble… also some people are looking."

Alerting her of her surroundings made Yuuko let go and recompose herself.

"A-ahem. Anyways, thanks. I would've been in a bind if you hadn't stepped in."

"What happened?"

"They tried to hit on me, thought they could all get lucky or something."

"I see"

"But what angers me most is that they thought I was my brother! I'm the girl!"

" O.O …. eheheh" he lightly chuckled while looking away. He was confessed to before as well, people thinking he was something or someone he wasn't.

"C'mon, I have to treat you to something" Yuuko said pulling his hand away

"What? No Yuuko-san, you don't need to do anything."

"No way am I going to not reward something like that." Yuuko said smiling.

Since they were just a few minutes from the school grounds, Yuuko decided to bring Nagisa somewhere he had only been in once, and strictly for diplomatic reasons. The A classroom; luxurious was a word for it. The classroom was just well kept as he first saw it. Massive windows fitting that of a castle. Chandeliers light up the room from the ceiling. There was a section of the room with computers in line, a kitchen area stocked with ingredients, ovens, fridges and freezers. There were a few other class A students walking around in the room as well, all but one was female.

"C-class rep? What's an F student doing here?" a girl asked Yuuko

"Don't worry, I invited him. Please bring us some cake and tea"

"O-okay."

"Sit down Nagisa" Yuuko directed Nagisa to the spot beside her. Nagisa did so, seating himself next to Yuuko, and giving his usual smile as they looked at one another.

"So, how does it feel to be in a chair like this?"

"It's… wonderful." he replied

The chairs were just as comfortable as expected. It felt like the cushioned seat of a five star restaurant. The entire thing allowed him to practically melt into it. It was like the difference between the class E satellite campus and the main building luxury rooms. It was enough to make it him want to stay there forever.

 **Almost**

"Though I think it's a bit too much. I've never been one to live in luxury."

"Really now? I guess that makes sense since you never seem to have any problems in class F's room."

"Mh"

The girl from before had brought two plates of shortcake and two cups of warm tea.

"Here you go class rep, transfer student" she said before leaving.

"Hey, uh, Nagisa, can I ask you a question?" Yuuko hesitated to ask

"Sure"

"How did you figure out I could read lips?"

"Oh I didn't, I kinda just thought you knew how to, or at least could figure out what I was trying to say."

"What would you have done if I didn't know what you told me?"

"Honestly, the outcome would be the same, but I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be affected. I didn't want anything to happen to you if it was possible."

"You… cared that much for me?" Yuuko asked.

"Of course, I don't want anyone I know to be hurt."

"But I'm your enemy, we're about to war against each other. If I were to be injured or unable to function correctly, you would have a huge advantage."

"That wouldn't be right though. Even if we are on other sides, I can't let my friend be hurt even if it helps me."

"We-we're friends?"

"Weren't we since the start?"

"When we first met I told you to leave class F and mocked your claims of being able to improve"

"I know, but anyone would try to get the strong to ally with them. Not that I'm really that strong, but I know that you saw something off about what happened and wanted me to get what you thought I deserved. You did it because you cared."

Yuuko blushed. She also came to a realization. How could she make him her enemy? Was she in the right to decide things by war? Could she have seen his resolve in any easier ways. There probably was, but it was too late.

"I'm glad to have met you Kinoshita-san, and I'm glad we decided to have a summoner test war"

"What?" Yuuko asked completely confused.

"Without an adversary, or an obstacle, a person can't improve themselves. You gave me and the rest of class F a reason to work even harder and become smarter. Class F would never improve the long way because they would see it as a bother. your choice for a deadline and a high reward has done more than the class system has." Nagisa stood up and faced Yuuko, before bowing his head. "Thank you very much, Kinoshita-san."

Yuuko blushed even more. Her heart felt like it was racing. What was it that she felt? Well, it was what she read in her books; but only now it wasn't between people of the same gender. Likeness? Excitement? Or something more complex?

"Now, Kinoshita-san, thank you for letting me be here for this short time, but we both must be going, we have something big coming up and we must prepare don't we?"

"Ah yes, indeed." she said recomposing herself. "But if I may, I would like to add one more thing to the result of win and loss"

"Hm? What did you have in mind Kinoshita-san?"

"After our battle, _when_ we win, you will join me for tea once more." she said smiling for the second time he'd ever seen.

"Of course, _if,_ that is" he replied, mostly oblivious to what her true intentions were. "I'll see you on the battlefield."

"Yes, we shall"

 **END**

 **Hello people, sorry for no updates last week, but I started workin on some other stuff. I'm helping a friend with their own stuff, a side project of my own that will hopefully be on my account soon, etc. but anyways guys, some of this chapter was meant to fulfill the wishes of "whitewolf" and "asada". I hope I did it well enough for you guys/gals/** **「 」** **. I hope you all enjoy this series as much as I do making it. If you do, make sure to favorite and follow so others can waste their time reading my garbage and review so I can see what you all think about the story. See you guys later!**


	19. Chapter 19: scheduling & reunions

Chapter 19

"It's time," Yuuji announced, the whole class' attention held. "Fumizuki Academy is a school based around results. Any academic skills you have don't matter if you don't show them on tests.

"That's why Mizuki is in class F right?" Minami asked Himeji, who sat next to her.

"They said that personal health was part of the testing. He even lectured me about it."

"Then we'll focus on results too!" Yuuji declared.

"What do you mean?" Yoshii asked.

"I mean that the battle will start before the bell even rings… Hideyoshi" he called out.

Hideyoshi rose holding a large cardboard box filled with books and a female uniform.

"These are my sister's private belongings" he explained. Hideyoshi had successfully attained (stolen) his sister's stuff in order to do something. The uniform perhaps for espionage, sabotage, or other things of the sorts. Though the books looked like regular notebooks, nothing special about them. They all had a blue front and back with gold rectangle patterns on them.

"This is enough, I'll come up with something." Yuuji said.

"Hm, as expected of A class. How do you do these math questions?" Yoshii asked looking in one of the books.

"Can I see?"  
"I'm good at math" Himeji and Minami said before taking a look at whatever Yoshii was puzzled about. Nagisa too decided to look into it.

The first page only had one "problem" that read "Shinji X Yuuichi"... While Himeji's and Minami's faces were red and they were essentially out for the count, Nagisa noticed the book cover slipped revealing what the book really was about. It was a boy's love story.

"Wow, a problem that neither of them could figure out, she really is amazing" Yoshii noted not realizing a thing.

"... _I didn't see a thing…_ " Nagisa decided not to say a word. It'd be better that way, for everyone's sake, including Yuuko's.

Hideyoshi presented other bundles of paper, but they were noticeably shorter in length and were snatched away by Minami and Himeji once they came to.

"Akihisa, take these and go declare war on class A" Yuuji commanded.

"What? I'm tired of this life of abuse" Yoshii complained scratching his head.

"It'll be fine this time, just pretend you found her beloved stuff and were kind enough to return them to her." he explained trying to convince Yoshii that he would be safe.

"I see, that way she'll be extremely thankful and politely listen to me" Yoshii concluded.

"I'll come with you" Nagisa volunteered

"Hm?" Yoshii and Yuuji both asked confused. Yuuji looked somewhat disappointed. Most likely because both Nagisa and Yuuji realized what would happen if Yoshii went alone. Both of them could already imagine Yoshii running to the A classroom screaming while waving around this book that was very clearly meant to be a secret. Why else would it have a second cover? Aside from protection on course. Either way, better safe than sorry.

Yuuji sighed, "Alright, Nagisa, go with Akihisa" he said.

" _I feel like I just got saved from danger…_ " Yoshii thought.

The two left the room, taking only the book Yuuko liked to read. Of course, Nagisa held it and not Yoshii. Yoshii was more or less quiet through their walk, probably thinking about food, money, or adult stuff.

After a few minutes of walking, the two arrived at the A classroom, and as it just so happened to be, Yuuko had been spending the entire morning searching for her belongings; the belongings that were taken. She looked rather flustered, frantically shifting her gaze until her eyes fell upon her _friend_.

"Ah, Nagisa come in!" she invited.

"I'll just, wait out here. I don't wanna get mamed again." Yoshii said leaning on the wall and taking out a game system.

Nagisa entered the A classroom once more. Everything was normal, except for Yuuko of course, running around the room frantically looking for her book.

"Um… Kinoshita-san?" Nagisa asked "are you okay?"

"Oh uh… n-nothing I'm fine." she said looking nervous. "I'm just looking for something."

"What is it?"

"Um~, well…. It's a uh, a book." she murmured.

"Oh, is it this?" Nagisa asked taking out the book, still covered with the blue sheathe. Yuuko gasped, grabbing the book and looking embarrassed.

"W-wh-where did you find this?!" she demanded to know.

"Oh, your brother Hideyoshi-kun said he found it, I thought it might be yours since Yoshii-kun said there were some complicated math problems."

Yuuko opened the book and flipped through the pages, she confirmed it was her personal novel she had read after school everyday.

" _Those idiots, thank goodness._ " Yuuko sighed in relief. Then came a question she had.

"D-did you look into it?" she asked nervously

"Oh, no. I thought it would be impolite."

Once again, Yuuko looked relieved. As far as she would be concerned, nobody knew her secret, aside from her brother, but especially Nagisa. She wasn't sure how he would react if he knew she was into that kind of stories, or if he knew how much she loved reading and fantasizing about them. Even though something told her he wouldn't mind, she was naturally skeptical on that idea.

"Ahem, anyways, was this all you came for?" she asked.

"Oh, no, Yoshii-kun and I came for something else. One moment." Nagisa walked to the classroom entrance door and opened it, appearing to be saying something to whoever was outside. From the outside, Yoshii entered still in awe of the A classroom facilities.

"Hm, I'm guessing it's to officialize when the summoner test war will begin, am I right?" Yuuko concluded.

"Yep, as expected, you're quick thinking" Yoshii complimented. "Yeah, our battle will begin at noon tomorrow!" he declared.

"Very well, 12:00 it is. Now, if that's all you came for you may go. The class rep and I have some business to attend to."

"Business?" Yoshii asked intrigued.

"Well, if you wish to know, it seems one of the principal's old friends has come to visit and she wants to present some of the school's top students to him for some reason. Though considering what I've heard, it's probably to show off."

"Show off?" Nagisa then noticed.

"Her friend is one of her old students, and seems to run his own school. Now, we must get preparing… hm, actually-" Yuuko stopped midway through her thought.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I'll be going now. You'd all best prepare for the worst." she warned. "Because the A class will go all out, even on class F."

"It wouldn't be any other way"

With their meeting completed, the two F students left, Yoshii unscathed this time. Though something continued to linger as they departed.

Who could it have been Yuuko was talking about? And what was she going to say?

Perhaps it didn't matter, whatever it was, Nagisa had something more important in store for him when he left school. He did so soon after, not before consulting with Yuuji about a slight change in strategy though.

There wasn't anything special about his way home, he just went the same way he always did and nothing out of the ordinary, but what he came across upon return was the complete opposite.

"..." Nagisa was speechless but smiling, as something like this hadn't happen for almost half a year, and was something rather heart warming.

In front of his house were people, a lot of familiar people. The entire graduating class of Kunugigaoka's End class. All of his old and good friends had been there waiting for him.

"Forget us that easily?" Karma asked.

"Took ya long enough!" Sugino said jokingly.

"We were thinking we would be here all night" Terasaka said

"I wouldn't have" Itona, brutally honest as ever, stated  
"y-Yes we would" Okuda said in opposition.

"I-we're glad you came here sooner than that though" Kayano smiled

"What is everyone doing here?" Nagisa asked smiling.

"We all heard about your big day tomorrow, so we decided to have a little party to relax you a bit for tomorrow, and get you a little pumped."

"But not here, we got somewhere else 'booked'." Sugino foreshadowed.

"Where?"

"Come with us."

The group of 27, 28 counting mobile-Ritsu, began their journey to somewhere a little ways away from their meeting point of Nagisa's residence. A place of nostalgia, good and bad memories alike, a place where a lot of their prize money as a whole went towards claiming. The mountain they spent the most exciting time of their lives on; The campus their lives really started at; the place they found themselves, and lost a great person.

The End class mountain, now belonging to these 28 individuals…

Everyone had set up a number of tables each holding a lot of foods and drinks, cleaned the fields and buildings, lights illuminated the entire mountaintop, and something behind curtains that Itona and Ritsu had set up.

"What is all of this?" Nagisa asked completely unaware this had happened.

"We were going to have a party since everyone passed their mid-terms exams, but we had to reschedule since some of us were busy. So we're here now." Sugino explained. "And besides, we couldn't celebrate anywhere else. It wouldn't feel right if anyone was left out."

It took a second for Nagisa to understand what at last sentence meant, but when he figured it out, he smiled.

" _He's still here with us, isn't he_ " Nagisa thought as their party went underway.

Food galore, courtesy of the mountain's resources brought by Kimura, Hinata, and Kurahashi; and the cooking skills of the class dElinquints (Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Hazama). It felt like when they were going up against the A class back during their school festival. Though this time, there wasn't a competition, nor were there any adults….

Apparently, Bitch-sensei was in another country and Karasuma-san wasn't told about this little party. He had more important things on his plate.

As the party continued on, Nagisa found himself on the steps of the entrance into the wooden buildings, along with his good female friend Kayano.

"It's like we've gone back in time doesn't it?" Kayano asked.

"Yeah, but now we're not worrying about saving the world or beating the A class."

"Well, _you_ are." she jabbed. "You just can't stay out of the action huh,"

"Perhaps."

"They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but you fell from a completely different plant. I wonder if Korosensei knew this would happen"

"I wouldn't be surprised. He prepares for everything… but anyways, it's been awhile since we talked to each other, what has been happening with you Kayano-san?"

"Oh! Well ya know, nothing much. Though… I have been asked to sign a contract with a movie producer to play the main character in an upcoming movie."

"Really? But you're still in school."

"Yeah, that's the problem. I'm not sure if I should sign it because it would probably get in the way of my regular school life. I don't want to overwhelm myself just yet." she said.

"Indeed, it's not good to overtax your body or mind."

"Heh, this coming from you huh?" she joked. "I seem to recall you doing that a little too much, and scaring me to death."

"I could say that to you as well." he rebuttalled. The two chuckled over their near death experiences. They'd all been through a lot.

"Even after graduation it feels like Korosensei is still here. It's like you've become him in a spiritual kind of way."

"I just hope I'm able to do my best. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Hey, you're not disappointing him anyone. You're doing a great job, even as a highschooler. I think you could be even better as a teacher in the future than he was."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible Nagisa, we just gotta try our hardest and we can accomplish our goals."

It wasn't often that these two could chat alone, even as far as their year prior was concerned. This was a rare time. It felt nice being able to talk with an old friend after this long.

"But I shouldn't be keeping you here too long, we have a celebration to do" Kayano said getting up off of the stairs.

"You coming?"

"Mh, yeah." Nagisa replied getting up as well.

And while they had a party, there was a small meeting of sorts, more of a prolonged visit. Yuuko and Shouko sat in two chairs adjacent to the principal and her student/friend.

"Not too shabby huh?" the older woman asked.

"Indeed, quite impressive," the man stated..

"Thank you very much" the two students responded in a monotone voice.

"However," he started, "if this is the pinnacle of the A class, they will have a great deal of trouble against their enemy."

"Sir," Yuuko interjected "with all due respect, our battle prowess is significantly higher than theirs, in each subject even with their improved grades. It's unlikely that they can win this."

"You are correct in measurement of strength, but I've seen the strong topple like dominos against the weak. Never be overconfident in your abilities." he lectured. "Perhaps, _I_ could demonstrate this to you."

"Hey now, those are my students remember?"

"Of course, I was only joking. Besides, I wouldn't interfere with someone else's school. I have my own business to worry about."

After Yuuko and Shouko were dismissed and went home, the two adults continued on.

"So the big day will be tomorrow huh?" he asked.

"It seems that way, though not even I will be able to tell who will win."

"You must be losing your edge ma'am, before you could practically tell the future."

"Speak for yourself, It's all because of that transfer student you recommended." she noted.

"Heh, but he has made things more interesting wouldn't you agree? He's even managed to improve the F class to rival the A class."

"You're right on that. The boy is impressive in his own right. He's almost like the other man you spoke of before isn't he?"

"Yes, that was his dream after all. Eheheh," he chuckled. "It's funny though, they say children inherit traits from adults, but to go as far as to risk your life in such a way for reasons like that... " he trailed off. "Though, I'd appreciate if you took better care of your students."

"He'd done it on his own accord, besides, these old bones would have the devil's time even pushing those children by a few inches. In any case, I believe you will be joining me for tomorrow?"

"Of course, I enjoy watching re-runs sometimes."

 **END**

 **It's almost over, two to three more chapters left I think. Anyways, next chap is the big day, the battle that I'm sure some people have been waiting for. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story so far, if you do, please favorite and/or follow to support the story and review so I can know what you all like. See ya later!**


	20. Chapter 20: finale pt 1

Chapter 20

After months of preparation and conflict among the individuals, the war was just hours away. 7:00 in the morning, the war room, aka the F classroom, had begun discussing their plans.

"Nagisa, Akihisa, you guys give A class the time?" Yuuji asked the two boys.

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Good. phase one is complete."

"But, how are we going to win?" Minami asked. "Sure, Thanks to Nagisa, our grades are a lot better, but we still don't have the numbers, grades and even in manpower"

"We can't win if we go head on against them." Himeji commented.

"We've already used Kirishima-san's weakness already" Yoshii said mentioning the first battle they had.

"Yeah, there's no way she'd make the same mistake twice." Hideyoshi said.

"Why do you think I've refused to exchange setups after our other victories?" Finally, it was time to reveal Yuuji's grand scheme. "The seeds I planted have finished growing. It's time to begin the harvest!"

* * *

A Classroom

* * *

"A mock summoner test war?" Yuuko asked confused.

For some reason Nemoto Kyouji, representative of the B class, had brought his entire class to the A classroom for a non-official test war. Of course, he was still in a girl's uniform because of the arbitrary conditions of loss set by Yuuji onto him after his defeat.

"I _would_ like to declare a real war," Nemoto started, somehow keeping his usual composure while dressed the same as she was. "But there's a three month restriction on the ability to declare war after a loss. So why don't we just do a practice war for now?" he offered.

Yuuko denied the request. "We need to fight class F this afternoon. We do not have time for class B.

Luckily, Nemoto had a counter to something like this statement. "Didn't you guys attack class F while they were recovering from a war they had just won a few hours earlier?" he asked. "I guess that's how class A _really is_..."

It was true, upon victory against class E via Himeji's surprise attack, Yuuko, as vice representative, barged in and demanded a battle, claiming that the F class was breaking how the system was meant to be. If Yuuko were to deny combat with class B now, especially Yuuko, things would get complicated. Unlike Kunugigaoka, **all** classes were enemies, and she couldn't take chances with someone like Nemoto.

"But saying you lost because you were fatigued from your fight with us is a rather unsightly excuse too."

"Then we're going to fight with all we have to win… fine," she acquiesced. "We'll take you on first. It won't matter since it's only a simulated battle. Any objections, class rep?"

"I don't care" Shouko, who was standing to the side, responded.

"Alright, let's get this done." Yuuko said. "Everyone! We're having an unscheduled simulated summoner's war!" she led everyone out of the classroom.

" _Hm, is it just me? Or did she not insult people as stupid as class F?_ " Nemoto wondered. " _I figured she'd be insulted by me saying she'd lose to class F… well, it doesn't matter. After this I'll be free of this accursed uniform and Yuuka won't see in it…_ "

R… I… P...

* * *

 **F classroom**

* * *

"It seems like it's begun" Yuuji said hearing "summon" ring out from the hallway. "Hideyoshi, you're up"

Hideyoshi changed from his boys uniform to the girl's uniform in the box at speed faster than anyone, except for Nagisa who turned his head, could see. Not even Kouta could lift his camera and take a picture before Hideyoshi finished his change of wardrobe

"Do I look like a girl?" he asked, bringing a sense of irony along with.

"S-so quick" Kouta stuttered feeling broken on the inside.

"I thought that a girl's enemy was only other girls"

"What are these complicated feelings?" Minami and Himeji both cried out in agony. They both had apparently met their match, despite Nagisa and Yoshii trying to comfort them, nothing seemed to break this epiphany of inferiority. Though Minami was distracted shortly while nearly breaking Yoshii's back for a stupid comment.

"How did you do that Hideyoshi-kun?" Nagisa asked. He himself was quick at changing clothes, but not as fast as what he had seen.

"Simply, I just learned how to change quickly in theater." he said before switching into a blue kimono with pink flower designs on it. "This kind of insignificant change, I can do it in the blink of an eye" he said before changing back into the girl's uniform.

This information seemed to spark some form of rage within the resident voyeur, causing Kouta to randomly attack Yuuji.

"What are you doing Ninja pervert!?" Yuuji asked blocking and dodging the light haymakers Kouta was making.

"You should have told me this was the plan!" he shouted before falling to his knees in defeat.

"He's mad because he didn't get the shot" Yoshii explained.

"Anyways, in about eight minutes class A will be done with class B. Hideyoshi" Yuuji said.

"Right, now for the final preparation" Hideyoshi replied

* * *

 **5 minutes later-C classroom**

* * *

The art of infiltration and sabotage required multiple things. A good disguise or cover name, and the ability to perfectly mimic anyone to your needs. Being that he was directly related to her, spent more time around her than anyone else and looked the same in every way, Hideyoshi, after a little practice, had been able to perfectly imitate his sister.

"You worthless pigs!" Hideyoshi as Yuuko shouted as he slid the door open.

The class C representative, Yuuka Koyama, stood up first. "Huh? W-what? Why are you suddenly-"

"Don't talk to me. Your foul stench is going to spread here. I'm A class' Yuuko Kinoshita. I'm here to talk to you piles of trash" Hideyoshi declared, angering the entire class in front of him. "Class A's room being in the same building as you lot, I just can't handle it! A pigsty should be good enough for you guys!"

"Out of all the things to say, you're saying we're the same as class F?" Yuka asked back. "We're not trash of that degree"

"What did you say?" he asked briefly breaking character before regaining his composure. "Anyway, today we will be fighting with class F so we don't have time to battle you guys. But we'll be coming for you guys eventually. Be prepared!" he said before leaving the room.

As Hideyoshi left the classroom, a fire burned from within. The burning hate as consumed everyone in the room, and all of the class C students rushed out of the room soon after towards the simulated battlefield classes B and A had just finished using.

* * *

 **Main hallway**

* * *

The summon field was closed, the mock summoner test war between classes B and A had concluded, obviously with class A as the victors.

"Finally over that was a drag, let's go" he said turning around with his classmates leaving the hallway and returning to their own classroom.. Though before he himself could leave...

"That took longer than we expected, now, let's go ge-" Yuuka was cut off by a stampede class C had run to their location at full speed.

"Class C Rep, Koyama Yuuka" Yuuka announced. "I request to have a mock summoner test war with Class A."

"Huh?" Yuuko looked confused. Why would class C do something like this after being neutral for the past year. Maybe because somebody pissed them off to no extent.

"I'll shove those words back at you" Yuuka murmured.

"Huh?" Yuuko repeated.

"Y-yuuka! Why are you here?" Nemoto asked terrified.

"..." Yuuka stared down her "boyfriend" wearing a girl's uniform, a padded bra, and a wig… "s-so you have this type of fetish."

Yuuka turned her back to the crushed Nemoto as he screamed her name. She had enough of him, and had other business to attend to. And so, their relationship hit a point beyond salvation.

"Everybody charge!" Yuuka commanded her class.

"Ooh? They're not afraid of dying?"

"Let's end this quickly Yuuko" Shouko said.

* * *

 **9 minutes later-D classroom**

* * *

A message from one class to another was sent, and the D class mobilized

"All members, charge!" Miharu commanded.

"Charge!" they all responded.

" _Aa~ Onee-sama, please enjoy my gallant figure in battle_ " Miharu prayed to the heavens.

"We'll repay our debt to class F!" the D rep declared.

* * *

 **Another 10 minutes later-E classroom**

* * *

"Class A is suffering from fatigue due to these constant battles" the class E representative said to her class.

"Even we, the E class, can deal them significant damage if we attack now. If we don't want to owe class F a favor, we'll need to do as much as we can. let's get a move on!"

"yeah!" her class responded with arms raised.

* * *

 **Main hallway**

* * *

Even after three classes consecutively, the A class had successfully stood their ground, albeit very mentally exhausted. Controlling avatars took a toll on them both mentally and physically as they focused so much into using their ability.

"We, won once again." Yuuko said wiping sweat from her head. " _This is starting to feel like the gauntlet before the final boss"_ she thought.

It was then that the E class had arrived on the bloodied battlefield.

"Class E rep, Nakabayashi Hiromi, requests a mock summoner test war. You won't reject right?"

" _Here we go again_ "

* * *

 **F classroom**

* * *

"Awesome!" Minami exclaimed. "Even class E is holding it's own against class A" she said, bringing a nostalgia filled smile to Nagisa's face.

"Class A's students don't have nearly as much stamina as those in class E. when they start getting tired, they'll lose their focus and therefore fighting power. And because it's a simulated war, there's no benefit of recovery exams" another smile came upon Nagisa's face. He felt the memories rushing back.

It was then that Yuuji finally explained his plan.

"We aren't going for a quick victory, that wouldn't work against class A. but rather, the creation of alliances we can use as battle strength. This, is how you conduct a real war!"

Finally, the door to the F classroom opened once more. Yuuko Kinoshita, fresh from battle, panting, entered the room.

"Such a strategy, not bad at all. You used the debts the other classes owed to attack us and provoked even classes not previously involved with either side, just to wear us down. Well done Sakamoto" she complimented.

"Thank you very much."

"Hmph, however," she continued. "It was only simulated, so none of us have actually lost any battle points and are still at our peak, so don't think we'll be an easy fight."

"I didn't think you'd still be able to stand. I should have expected that from the A class."

"I'll admit that you are a worthy opponent Sakamoto..."

"My my, being humble are we? Not going to call us disgraces or pigs?"

"However, we will still win this battle, so prepare yourself. We will be going at it with all of our power" she said closing the door. Though the door reopened, and Shouko had a taser.

"There's… something else you should be ready for too." she said intimidating Yuuji.

"Hm, she has a strong effect on you Yuuji-kun" Nagisa said.

"Ah can it, you'd be scared too if you knew here like I do. Now, let's do this!"

 **END**

 **Pt 1, done. So, I'm trying to think of another story for after this one. If y'all have any ideas, please put them in the comments/revies. Anyways if you like the story and want to read more, please Favvorite and/or follow and review so I can get some feedback. That's all for now and I'll see you all for part 2, where the** _ **real**_ **battle will begin.**


	21. Chapter 21: finale pt 2

Chapter 21

"Let the battle begin" as they say. With the preliminary battles concluded, it was time for the main event everyone had been awaiting. The alpha and the omega would begin their final fight. The top dogs and underdogs in an all out war.

"Alright, everybody knows their roles?" Yuuji asked

The crowd of his fellow F students all nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Good, now… where is Yoshii and Nagisa?" he asked noticing their absence.

"I think they're doing something, maybe they're getting a last minute snack" Minami suggested.

"Great, well we need them back soon, things are about to start."

"I-I'm sure they'll be back in time" Himeji reassured Yuuji.

"They better."

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

* * *

"Good, move to the next one… and then this one" Nagisa commanded to his friend.

Before their final battle, against class A, Yoshii asked for a last minute study session, just so he could be extra sure he wouldn't cause their loss. Of course, Nagisa agreed to do it. So they chose an unused room to do this at.

It wasn't graded, so there wasn't any real sense of danger in taking this answering test questions, but it helped reassure both of them. Oddly enough to Yoshii, something was off about the test questions. The types of questions and in certain amounts weren't what he usually saw on tests taken before.

"Hey Nagisa? How did you find this test? We never took one like it." Yoshii wanted to know.

"Oh yes, I created it." Nagisa revealed. "This is, or rather _was_ , the first part of the full review test I made for you for to prepare you for finals."

"S-seriously?! how?" Yoshii was in disbelief. Not just that Nagisa put this together, Nagisa had done more impressive things before, but that they had more for him in the future.

Nagisa had Yoshii's future in mind and not just on the current problems. Yoshii preferred to take things as they came, one step at a time and not thinking too far ahead in fear of overstressing. How did Nagisa do something like this?

"Well, It's the least I could do really. I mean, I have also been working on everyone else's finals reviews as well."

Yet another astonishing revelation. As far as Yoshii knew initially, Nagisa had only created a test for Yoshii meant to have him set up for the end of year finals, and an individualized test at that, taking account of Yoshii's thought process, personality, "stronger" subjects, and more. However, now he knew that they also made one for everyone of their friends, or at least was working on them.

"You can't be just human" Yoshii said in awe

"Well, I can assure you I'm a hundred percent human. Though as you've heard, Korosensei wasn't. He'd have already completed all of them in less than a week of knowing you all. I've been working on these for a while now." he said humbly. "Though that's not important right now"

"Right. I should focus on these." he was working on a physics question, which he wasn't particularly good at. Though he was helped a lot since he knew people good with physics, he still had his fair share of screw ups.

"...that one is wrong Yoshii-kun"

"What?"

"Here" Nagisa pointed to the equation Yoshii wrote with his pencil and lightly circled it. It read

"a/ΔV" which was supposed to be the equation for acceleration. Aka "acceleration = change in velocity". Nagisa wrote over the / sign with an = sign.

"Oh, I see now. Thanks. That makes more sense now that I look at it… g-gaa!" for some reason, the iron bracelet that was on his arm shocked Yoshii's arm slightly, like static would.

"Are you okay Yoshii-kun?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but this has been happening once in awhile for some reason."

"Could it be because you're learning this quickly? It's meant for idiots right?"

"I doubt it. I'm still just an idiot here y'know?"

"But you are getting smarter. Your grades should be a good reflection of that fact."

"Yeah, well, it won't matter unless we win this." with the odds evened out, Yoshii was more _determined_ than ever to win. This time, unlike before, victory wouldn't be chalked up to a small unprepared group of five. Instead, the victory would be a collaborative effort of the entire class. Everyone's hard work would be put to use, they weren't going to be caught off guard again...

"Nagisa" Ritsu said from within Nagisa's pocket "I have completed the task you gave me. 'Blackout' is ready to go."

"Okay. thanks a ton Ritsu"

"Don't worry about it... Oh! You have a call"

"Okay, put them through" Nagisa put the phone to his ear.. "Hello?"

"Nagisa, you with Akihisa?" Yuuji called.

"Yes. he's doing some review work"

"Well, it's time to go, I need both of you here. You know your position?"

"Yeah, we're coming."

* * *

 **F classroom - the battle begins**

* * *

"Alright, just to recap, the battlefield is not limited to just the hallways and rooms. On top of that, destruction of school property, and structure, is admissible during summoner test wars. So we're going to use that to our advantage."

"This is Kouta, I've finished setting up cameras and am coming back"

"Good, ninja pervert, the enemy should be mobilizing now. What're their positions?"

"Most of them are preparing to move the main hallway right now. According to my hidden recorders, Some will be coming from the third and first floor through the stairs."

"It's a pincer maneuver" Nagisa explained. "If we attack the main force head on, they will have us surrounded and we'll lose. We should use those shortcuts as our speed advantage, work around their numbers."

"I have a different idea, we can't hope to take them all at once. And we don't plan to. it's go time everyone. Show me some enthusiasm!" Yuuji shouted, and was responded with a roar of the crowd in front of him.

Finally, things would come to an end.

Class A's forces had rendezvoused around the F classroom, ready to invade.

"Attack!" one of them commanded, followed by both doors being forced open. But to their surprise, nobody was there, just the gym teacher leaning against the windows. Or at least, they thought that was all there was..

* **1126~~0**

 ***1280~~0**

 ***983~~0** a surprise attack from the ceiling, successfully eliminating three A students and subsequently bringing in Ironman-sensei. The ninja-assassin combo worked quite well, given that the subject was physical education, Kouta's best subject.

"Wha! G-get them!" another shouted as the others pooled in. though before they could even summon their avatars, the two boys were gone. They had leapt out of the open window behind them.

"Thanks Ooshima-sensei" Nagisa said to the gym teacher before dropping.

The A students were about to give chase the normal and long way, but they knew the two would have probably regrouped with the others somewhere else in the school by then. They were half right. The two did regroup, but they weren't in some other room.

"Hey! We're right here!" Yoshii shouted from the outside. Contrary to what was originally suspected by the A class, every F student was outside in front of the main entrance. They were taunting of course. They could see the flustered A students exit the room, signaling phase 2.

"They're coming, Akihisa" Yuuji said.

"Okay"

For some reason, the A students decided it was a good idea to use valuable time to change their shoes into their gym shoes. That gave Akihisa's avatar plenty of time to set up a little surprise. Their exit, the front door, was now blocked by a wall of stacked desks and chairs, with only a small crawl space. Yoshii's avatar had just finished the barrier before exiting through said space. It was only big enough for a single person/avatar to pass through at a time, meaning the attackers would be bottlenecked.

As the first A student crawled through, they were met with five F students, all waiting right in front ready to devour the poor unsuspecting boy.

"Welcome~" they chimed all at once before attacking the lone enemy. At this point, given how unprepared he was, as well as the numbers advantage, there would have been no way for the A student to even take one of the F students down.

 ***1568~~0**

"It's just like class A to actually change shoes. How sophisticated" Yuuji laughed.

"If all of our classmates focus their attack power on one person, we can still win, even if the opponent is from class A" Hideyoshi explained.

"Very good, now let's move on to the next phase everyone." Yuuji said.

Yuuji, Himeji, Minami, and Nagisa departed the field. Class F's students fell back as their wall came crumbling down at the might of the entire A class. The one vs many strategy they were using was no more, and an open field is the worst place against a superior enemy. Luckily, there was another trick class F had. Yoshii's avatar's ability to interact with physical objects coupled with it's speed.

While Yoshii lead his fellow classmates against the great power of class A, the squad of four had another role. They were going to locate and section out the class A representative with the minimum company. That way, they could hit with sheer brute force. Something expected of the "dumbest" but at the same time, unexpected of the "weakest" class.

Most signs pointed to the class A rep and vice rep remaining in their classroom, but luckily, they didn't have to go around to the back entrance. Kouta's secret passages, tunnels made for, "information gathering" were very useful at this time.. It would only be a matter of minutes before they arrived at their target's destination.

Though before they could attack, they needed a battlefield. Good thing that there was a teacher close by. Teacher meaning the one who could authorize any and all subjects, Ironman-sensei himself.

"Ironman-sensei, could you please head to the A classroom and open a summon field?" Nagisa asked the man, who was standing by watching the chaos.

"Hm? Alright, looks like these guys'll be at it for a while. I can pick them up later."

"Thank you very much"

"Yeah" Ironman-sensei replied before dashing past the crowds and into the school.

"Let's get moving everyone. It's about to get bad if we stay here longer" Yuuji said looking at the A class' higher leveled members demolishing class F.

"Where is Sakamoto-kun" they demanded.

With just one attack, this small group was able to take numerous class F students. The group was three of the five who faced off against Yuuji, Kouta, Minami, Himeji and Yoshii in the second day of school; Tomohito Kubo; number three in their grade, Mitou Satou; number sixth, and Aiko Kudou; fifth, all top tiered members of class A. they were likely being commanded to separate from the main force by the class A rep to seek out Yuuji on their own.

"Hideyoshi, you're up!" he commanded. Hideyoshi and Kouta, leading a small group of class F's forces, engaged the three, giving chance for an escape and for Yoshii to join them.

They entered the building through a secret passage, more or less a hidden door within the wall to their side. Fortunately for them, it seemed that none of class A noticed they exited the field. The element of surprise was theirs.

"Alright, let's go get them!" Yoshii exclaimed.

"Hold up Akihisa, _we_ aren't going to hit them, Nagisa is. We have somewhere to be right now. Nagisa." he signaled to his assassin friend.

"Right." Nagisa said before taking the stairs up. "taking the stairs", as in he practically flew up the flights of stairs without even touching them. There wasn't even the sound of feet tapping the floor.

"What? Where's Nagisa going?" Yoshii asked

"Did you really forget the last phase of the plan?" Yuuji asked hoping to be denied.

"Uhhh" Yoshii forgot. Perhaps Nagisa was actually wrong about him.

"We're going to the roof. Nagisa is going to try to take out anyone he can. Best chances, he can remove everyone but the two heads. in case things go south, they're gonna meet us up there. Now let's get there ASAP."

* * *

 **A classroom**

* * *

Nagisa opened a hatch from above, hidden by the chandelier. Yuuko and Shouko were the only ones there, but they sat in chairs facing each other meaning they could see behind their heads, removing worry of blind spots. Though all things considered, Nagisa didn't need a blindspot only speed. But he couldn't move just yet. Not with the chance of them still being on guard. He'd have to wait until something came up. Some type of event to lower their awareness.

"Kinoshita-san" Nagisa heard. Another class A student entered the room. "I've located class F rep Sakamoto-kun. He's on the roof."

"Alright, let's go then." Yuuko said standing up.

Suddenly, the door opened before they could do it themselves. Ironman-sensei walked in.

"Ahem, field open" he said, activating a large summoner's field encompassing the entire classroom. However, that didn't include Nagisa, who was just outside of the room by a few centimeters, he'd have to have his entire body inside the field to summon, and to do that he would have to be both quick and invisible.

"What is this?" the third girl asked.

"Summon"

"Something's here, Summon!" Yuuko shouted.

"Summon" Shouko announced.

Since the room was empty, they deduced that the attacker would come from behind Ironman-sensei. They'd just have to watch the door and wait for the attacker to enter and they would be destroyed. In fact, there actually was the sound of running coming from outside the room. It was probably only one person given the weight behind the steps and how much sound was emitted.

Nagisa watched the group of girls carefully, he could see their consciousnesses to an extent. They all lowered their guards from behind, completely vulnerable. A perfect chance had presented itself.

Through his training in mid-air maneuvering and free running, he also picked up how to free fall and land without any equipment. He touched down, quiet enough that nobody noticed.

"Summon" Nagisa whispered, manifesting his miniaturized form alongside him. However, that was the easy part. To restrain the bloodlust within him, moreso during an assassination, took concentration, he had to constantly read what his target or targets were doing and thinking via body language and eye movements. On top of that, moving the avatar anymore than basic movements like walking, running, etc. required remote control from his brain.

It would be like playing a two person rhythm game on your own, with hands for one controller and legs for the other. There wasn't room to think about failure, victory, anything that would even for a moment disrupt his concentration. This had to be perfect, which was the same as striking gold in the business of the silent kill.

 _It almost worked…_

Had he been just a few seconds faster, or sooner, Nagisa would have been perfect in execution. He could have struck Shouko's avatar in the back of the head, a critical point on the avatar's body, or at least self destructed taking them out anyways. Unfortunately, there was an unforeseen occurrence. The fifth person entered the room, it was some class F student that somehow managed to make it there. Under normal circumstances, he would have been destroyed by the great force of the two class Reps. but he wasn't immediately struck down. Before the two could have acted on him, he let out a startled shout.

"W-w-what is that!?" he shouted in fear, somehow sensing the great deal of killing intent from behind the class A's girls.

" _Crap_ " Nagisa thought.

As the third girl took care of the boy, Yuuko and Shouko turned their attention to whatever had the boy so scared.

"N-nagisa? How did you get in here." she asked confused.

"It doesn't matter" Shouko muttered. "Yuuji must've sent him here. We know their location, We'll take him out first, then move on to them."

"right"

Things were looking rather bad. The only means of entry and exit were blocked. His fighting prowess was reduced greatly as he lost his chance, and he'd never won against even one of these ladies. It was then that he realized something.

The girls hadn't left the room for a reason. They had to have known they were weakened after battling every other class. They couldn't perform at their peak in their earlier state. Even now they hadn't fully recovered, but whether or not they had finished resting, they would still have enough strength to one-shot Yuuji, Minami, Yoshii, and maybe even Himeji in two at most. Most would suspect them to go on the offensive and search for the group themselves, confidence raised by their power. So why didn't they? Did they not have the confidence to even fight? No. they weren't nervous about losing, nor were they too weak. They didn't underestimate the F class as they would have. They looked at the F class not as bugs to crush, not as some joke that needed to die, but true adversaries. Perhaps this wouldn't have happened if Nagisa didn't….

"Ritsu" Nagisa called out, with a reply from his pocket.

"Yes!"

"Blackout"

"Understood!"

The room, no, the school's whole interior lighting flickered on and off rapidly before completely giving out. The only light being emitted was from the avatars, beings made of captured light. It became a fight in the dark. Through the use of Nagisa's enhanced night vision. He saw the Yuuko and Shouko, his targets, jump to the same corner of the room. An attack from behind was impossible, and the chance of taking them out was reduced. Thankfully, this fight was temporarily avoided. Nagisa's plan changed, and he went from the offensive, to his fallback.

Though they couldn't see it clearly, Yuuko and Shouko could See Nagisa's avatar strike their female classmate's avatar before disappearing on it's own, as well as Ironman-sensei saying something and that girl's futile screams. All followed by the sound of running fading. The lights returned, and they were the only ones in the room.

"Let's go" Yuuko commanded.

* * *

 **School rooftop**

* * *

Yuuji leaned himself on the fence along with Minami, Himeji, and Yoshii. As for their teacher of use, Ms. Takahashi, teacher of class A and the principal's secretary, stood by waiting.

"The enemy has thinned out quite a lot." Yuuji said looking over the rooftop fence.

"Hey, what happened to Nagisa-kun?" Himeji asked. "The summoner fields are still open, so Kirishima-san hasn't been beaten. So where is Nagisa?"

Himeji's question was answered soon after, with the footsteps of a single person. Nagisa made it out alive, but so did the enemy's leaders.

"Nagisa-kun!" Himeji exclaimed smiling. "You made it back"

"Yeah" Nagisa sighed. "But bad news, they know where you all are and are coming. I can't use the same trick on them twice either."

"That's fine. Were there any others there with them?"

"Yes. but they've been defeated. Even so, we still have two of the strongest students coming for us."

"Our tricks work pretty well against them don't ya think? That's why we have another surprise for them. Yoshii, get up there" Yuuji said.

Yoshii ran towards the bell behind them, between the door to the roof and their position. They sat beside the massive metal alarm awaiting for a signal to take action. Then, the sounds of walking followed, and they weren't Yoshii's.

"...so, there you are" a calm, cold voice spoke out from afar.

"That wasn't cool you know, running from battle is quite cowardly." said another voice from the same direction.

Yuuko and Shouko arrived, not in the least bit worried about the number difference, nor worried about Yoshii's whereabouts. The only thing that mattered, was defeating the enemy ahead of them.

"Impressed?" Yuuji said quietly. Although nobody really noticed.

"But this is the end. We are going to win this" Yuuko declared

"Yuuji, I will defeat you" Shouko said.

"That's my line!" Yuuji replied. "Let's finish this."

Ms. Takahashi heard this, and started the final battle. "Permission granted"

A large summoner field opened up over half of the school rooftop/

"Summon!"

"Summoner being, summon!"

"Summoner being, summon!"

"Summoner being, summon!" Yuuji, Himeji, Minami, and Nagisa shouted simultaneously. A noble swordsmen, a bare bones brawler, a warrior princess, and a sapphire snake.

"Summon"

"Summon" Yuuko and Shouko responded with.

Then appeared their own Avatars. Yuuko's; a build similar to Himeji's, and Shouko's; a small version of her in the form of a samurai with a katana.

Four thrusts and five slices were launched at the four. Not a single hit their target. While they're attacks missed, class F's didn't. Each attack, weak as they were in being blocked by the other's weapon, did damage nonetheless.

"What? Our attacks aren't hitting" Yuuko noticed.

"We've been training like crazy" Minami replied.

"With Yoshii-kun's Iron bracelet, we can summon without needing a teacher's supervision." Nagisa explained.

"So we were able to undergo summoned being training!" and Himeji finished.

Class A did not use their avatars often. The image they presented with intimidated anyone who looked at them. Anyone except for class F. being inexperienced, they would have to rely on the sheer brute strength within their scores. However, even if you are infinitely stronger than your opponent, attacks without contact didn't matter. Himeji, Minami, and yuuji focused their attack on Shouko, Nagisa with Yuuko.

The subject they fought in was math. Since they were all good with math. Inversely though, that also meant that Yuuko, who's best score was math, and Shouko who had a near photographic memory would also be fighting with extremely high scores.

Shouko's score, which read "3319" towered over the individual scores of Minami at "2702", Yuuji at "2130" and even Himeji at "2803". But their skill in evasion and short quick attacks did plenty to widdle down Shouko's massive score.

As for the other two…

Yuuko's avatar lunged forward again and again countless times. With a score of "3012" to scare practically anyone. She was one of the top 5 in the entire school when it came to math, no, any subject. She was a master of all trades so to speak. To her opponent, that score wasn't so mighty.

"3009" the number above the blue colored killer shone brightly in three dimensional holographic lights.

"H-how is your score this high when the conditions you work under are so terrible? Something like this is more than one in a million chance" Yuuko demanded.

"I'm not the best there is in math, or science, or history, even english which I _am_ best at. But thankfully, I have friends. My old friends helped me place in the top 50's in the nationals. My friends now allowed me a chance to improve myself in areas outside of simple academics. To top it all off, I was tutored in math by the one who placed first in the country's nationwide junior high exams. I'm a far cry compared to him, but I will continue to do my best for everyone."

"Hmph, fine. I will concede to one thing, you all are impressive without doubt." Yuuko admitted. "To come so far and to get so close to everything starting from nothing, is something to admire. Even so, as the ambassador of Fumizuki Academy and vice representative of class A, I cannot allow you this victory. We will defeat you, Nagisa, and your comrades! I will not allow this school's system to be bent and controlled any further by class F."

 ***clang *kshhh!**

Another clash of simulated metal. A massive single pointed lance being repelled by the small blade of a knife and wire attached. Numbers dropped from quadruple digits to doubles. Gods became mortals. What seemed like a stalemate changed when a large number of others had arrived on the roof. The A class reinforcements had arrived.

"Oh no!" they thought.

"Akihisa! Now!" Yuuji shouted.

"Alright! Awaken!" Yoshii called out, activating his iron bracelet. A much smaller field was opened touching against Ms. Takahashi's summon field, covering the narrow walkway and the belltower. Nagisa's avatar removed the bell's hold to the tower, causing it to drop. With a little push, the bell fell and crashed into the walkway, creating a wall.

Yuuko directed her avatar to attack the defenseless Yoshii avatar, but was unable to as Nagisa's stood in the way.

"P-push through!" one of the class A students shouted. Together, it wouldn't take long to remove this obstacle, if not for Yoshii's avatar pushing back. The wall stood where it fell, this battle was isolated. The fate of both classes fell, once again, into the hands of this small group of "idiots".

All other classes: E, D, C, and B, watched silently from their TVs, tablets, big screens, etc. broadcasting the battle. There wasn't any cheering on, no screams, not a single sound from any of them. They stayed silent because there wasn't anything they could say. Besides, the outcome wouldn't change either way. What they wanted to see, was that outcome without any interference of unnecessary sounds.

Finally, the table fell to it's side

 ***shnnnk**

With a well placed blow, Yuuji's avatar knocked the weapon out of Shouko's, rendering her defenseless.

"Yes! This next attack will end it!" Yuuji declared as his avatar sprinted to deal the final blow.

This was it. The last piece of the puzzle. After this, class F would be the winners and facilities would be switched with class A. the long awaited dream of beating class A would be achieved. But,

A spark, then another, from where? The iron bracelet. The tool began to burst with energy as it was being torn apart for some unknown reason. Before they knew it, a white light enveloped all of them

"D-dammit! It can't last any longer" Yuuji lamented. "It was fine even when it was glitching out.

"What do you mean?" Yoshii asked confused.

"Because you properly studied, it has hit it's limit"

"Then-"

"That thing can only be used by idiots!"

Immediately after uttering this simple statement, the iron bracelet detonated. It was completely destroyed and along with it was the extend field Yoshii used. His avatar disappeared as well, and there was no longer anything keeping the A students from pushing forward.

*diiiiiiiing

The bell was pushed even further, but it's initial impact put it to deep into the floor to simply roll forward or off of the side. It went forward destroying the ground in which the fighters stood. The ground crumbled and fell. Shouko, Yuuko, and Nagisa ran to escape the destruction following behind them.

Nagisa, who was faster than either of them, had little trouble distancing himself while staying on more stable sections of the cracked ground. The others, weren't so lucky. Not just behind the two A girls, the whole rooftop began collapsing. The ground below in which Himeji, Shouko, Yuuko, and Ms. Takahashi stepped on fell beneath them and tried to drag them down.

"Shouko!"  
"Himeji!-san!"  
"Kinoshita-san!"

The three boys leapt for the falling girls, catching them in just the nick of time. The girls dangled from the unstable ledge that the boys had one of their hands and legs on. The piece of floor Yoshii was on broke and fell too, but he and Himeji were saved by Minami's quick thinking.

"G-guys! We gotta do something!" Yoshii shouted.

"You think I don't know that!" Yuuji shouted back.

The students on the other side successfully finished removing the bell from the rooftop, cuasing another much louder crash.

" _C'mon! Pull_!" Nagisa thought as his body began to weaken. " _No! I can't let this happen._ "

"k-Kinoshita-san!" he called out to the girl he was holding by the wrist.

"N-nagisa… the whole rooftop is going to give out. Go!"

"No, I won't do that." he had almost exhausted all of his energy. Willing to accept it or not, he knew he couldn't keep this up. Yuuji, being a much more physically impressive, was able to recover his psychotic rival and "friend". Ironman-sensei, was busy saving Himeji, Yoshii, and Minami from falling in. he wouldn't have time to do that and turn back before either Nagisa's arm gave out, or the floor did.

" _I…. I can't give up._ " he thought

Suddenly, something odd happened. It was not something that physically touched him, not a second wind that gave him a boost in stamina and strength, but there was a faint feeling. Nagisa felt a soft warm "touch" from something that wasn't there on his shoulder. Something that gripped his arm, and loaned strength to him. Perhaps it was just his imagination, a hopeful plea by his subconscious to someone long lost. Perhaps it was intervention from a spiritual force.

" _Just a little more…_ "

Regardless of what it was, it gave Just a little, but enough to Nagisa. With that strength he was given, he lifted Yuuko upward, and upward, until she could use her other arm to gain a hold.

Completely exhausted, nobody could move a muscle. Himeji clung tightly to Yoshii crying, Shouko and Yuuji stood next to one another.

And then

 **~~0**

A surprise attack from a place unnoticed. A single attack on a single target. Silent, hidden by other influences. It was an assassination, of what though?

The avatar of Yuuji Sakamoto, the class F representative, was hit once, and once was enough.

Yuuko's avatar attacked Yuuji's due to a low level realization that the field was still open and her wish to win. Jaws hung wide open, even Yuuko, who didn't even intend to attack at that point, still in shock of what just happened.

"Wha-wha-what!?" was all Yuuji could utter.

"i-I did… it?" Yuuko asked herself.

Ms. Takahashi, who climbed back up on her own, assessed the situation

"uh- the w-winner is class A"

"e-e-EHHH!?" A collective cry of absolute astonishment and confusion went out from the destroyed rooftop.

Somewhat a ways away, two adults stood watching. The Principal, and the man she talked with before.

"Hm, it seems things didn't go as we thought." the younger man said,

"Urgh! I'm going to have to pay a ton in repairs for this. That bell alone costed a fortune. I need to limit what they are and aren't allowed to break in these battles. But anyways, it seems my judgement was correct. Class A is the true victor, Gakuho-kun"

"Come now, the battle's only hit its halfway mark."

* * *

 **afterwards**

* * *

Because of their official loss, the F class' facilities were downgraded even further. Cardboard boxes became what? Well, clipboards. Things did NOT look good.

 **END  
Jesus, this took a while. Normally I don't spend this much time in one week to do this. sorry if the quality of the story is degrading to you. But hey, since there's one more chapter after this, it may end "average"! **

**So in other news, I'm trying to think of the next story I'll make. I was thinking maybe an Accel World/SAO story,just AW, more AssClass, Undertale, idrk**

 **Anyways, if you still somehow like the series and haven't, please favorite, follow, and review to give me feedback.**


	22. Chapter 22: finale pt 3 & END

Chapter 22

Moments ago, a fierce battle had taken place. The F class, on the verge of total victory were blindsided an unforeseen malfunction on their own part. Their loss came ironically, at the hands of the "idiot" becoming an idiot no longer. The battle was ended upon the completely destroyed rooftop through a surprise attack from behind, the weak point of a duel avatar.

"W-winner, A class" Ms. Takahashi declared, closing all opened fields at once.

"Eh? What? Rep?" Yuuko asked.

Shouko looked at her with a smile, as everyone around them stared in awe and disbelief.

"W-what?" Yuuko asked again also confused as to what she had done.

* * *

 **The Next Day-F Classroom**

* * *

The summoner test war was over, and a new day had begun. The orange cardboard boxes and cushions that class F once used was downgraded even further to mere floor mats and drawing boards. It begged the question more than ever, how far low can they possibly be downgraded to? Of course, nobody would ever try and test it voluntarily.

"No way" Yoshii thought

"I didn't think it could get worse than cardboard boxes" Hideyoshi said

"It could have been a lot worse" Minami replied.

"I'm, sorry everyone" Nagisa apologized. "I was the one who helped Kinoshita-san get up."

"Don't sweat it Nagisa." Yoshii said to the boy who sat next to him. "It was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, there's nothing for you to apologize for Nagisa" Himeji tried comforting. "The test war was fun."

"Well, it's no use pouting. Besides, we can still take classes using drawing boards."

"It makes it feel more fun, like sketching… oh?" Himeji grunted looking down.

"What's the matter Mizuki?" Minami asked.

"Um… well, I can't see the **bottom** "

As if she was possessed by a demon, or struck by the hand of god himself, Minami ceased all movement for a second before jumping to her feet and beginning a full sprint to the room door.

"What are you doing Minami?" Yoshii asked also standing up

"What else? I'm gonna start another summoner test war!" she shouted sounding distraught. It was as if there were actual tears in her eyes symbolizing the internal pain her mind experienced.

"We can't declare war for another three months"

"B-but I hate these drawing boards! I can't stand them anymore!"

"Your chest won't get in the way, plus, it looks good on you-and my joints can't bend in that direction!"

In a sudden change of situations at unbelievable speed, Yoshii was no longer on his feet. In fact, he was on his head upside down. Courtesy of Minami's wrestling skills and strength, Yoshii's legs were held back in such a way that his pants ripped in the middle, exposing his boxers underneath.

" _I feel like I haven't been attacked in a long time_ " Yoshii thought as his joints practically disconnected his limbs.

Kouta, who had until then been silently sitting motionlessly, lept into action. It wasn't to help Yoshii, not at all, he was trying to get upskirt shots. That was, until he noticed Himeji to the side. Himeji was sitting with her legs together and knees bent to prop the board up. Due to that position, there was practically nothing to keep her skirt from exposing what it shouldn't be. Luckily, her legs held up a part of the skirt enough to cover the bare minimum.

Kouta was shuffling on the ground left to right trying to get a good shot. He rubbed against the ground so quickly that he began to catch fire, prompting the boys to worry before a light breeze of wind blew the small coverage away. After that, the fire was immediately put out by a splash of blood from Kouta's nose. As the smoke of the put out fire dissipated, Aiko had come into the room, to tease Kouta… Nagisa had some other things in mind, mostly a planned meetup with a friend.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later**

* * *

During the party on the mountain only a few days ago, Nagisa made plans with Karma to get together and do something after winning. Though they didn't win the battle, Karma still insisted they hung out. After all, victory or not they hadn't hung out together alone since before the Assassination Classroom existed. The two sat at a round table in a nearby park and looked at one another.

"So, you lost eh?" Karma said.

"Y-yeah."

"I watched the video that Ritsu recorded from the school security cameras. The A class is pretty tough. Every one of their students are no joke in any subject. As to what goes with your F class, the best in the class are well rounded, but particularly good in their own individual subject. Like how we were in our best and other subjects" Karma explained. "

"Karma, what are you trying to tell me?" Nagisa asked unsure as to why Karma was saying these things.

"I'm sure you were thinking 'oh, I taught them well, with me and the best in F class we can win no sweat. I just have to assassinate the head.' but that didn't really work now did it? You thought that even if things got shaky, your ordinary, plain as wheat bread, classmates could handle a building collapsing. In other words, you treated a normal class like an assassination class."

Nagisa couldn't say anything against this. Karma was right, had Nagisa thought differently and minded them a little more, he could have changed the last battlefield so something less dangerous, like a classroom with a single door blocked by Yoshii's avatar. Instead he put too much faith into normal people not prepared for disasters and a faulty gadget in which their success hinged on. If he thought of them more, he could have asked Ritsu to look into and improve the bracelet. But no, he didn't.

"Hey, why are you hanging your head?" Karma asked.

"What?"

"You've lost before plenty of times. One like this is trivial right? You can retry in a few months. That gives your class more than enough time to build up a new plan and you grow a little more too. I can't believe I'm quoting Terasaka-kun, but as he said, 'you can fail 100 times, just succeed once, and it's over'." he finished.

"I… I guess you're right. Karma." Nagisa said finally smiling back. "I'll make sure to get it right next time."

"Eh~ there's that _killer_ smile. now, let's go do something while the sun's still up."

"Okay? What did you want to do?"

"I found this alleyway some shady dudes were hanging in, looks like they'll be stirring up some trouble soon. Wanna tag team them? I think it'll be refreshing"

" _For you maybe._ " Nagisa thought "No thanks, If anything, I'll just stand back and watch."

"Heh, just like back then when you only had one ponytail." Karma looked over towards the alleyway he was talking about, Nagisa doing the same. Three rather shady looking people walked out of it, knives and bottles in hand. Things were going to get rough unless something was done before.

"There they are. Let's go"

Nagisa sighed briefly. " _Karma, the same as ever._ " the nearest hospital would soon be having three more stupid guests.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Nagisa walked down the hall towards his classroom, where he saw Yoshii walking away from it.

"Good morning Yoshii-kun" Nagisa greeted

"Ah, good morning Nagisa" he replied walking past Nagisa.

"Where are you going Yoshii-kun?"

"To the old hag's office. I'm going to ask for another war."

"Yoshii-kun, we can't for another three months though."

"I don't care, I'm going to try anyways. There's still things I want."

* * *

 **Principal's Office**

* * *

"So, that concludes the summoner test war report" the principal said,

Along with the Principal, Ironman-sensei and Takahashi-sensei stood in the dark room, illuminated only by the glass window behind them. They had been compiling information from the battle days ago. After all, with the damages done, an explanation would have to be made to the people who funded the academy.

* **knock *knock**

"Who is it?" the principal asked.

The door opened, Yoshii walked in first, accompanied by Nagisa.

"What have you two come here fore?" Ironman-sensei asked.

"I have a request: please let us have another test war with class A."

"That's not possible. If you want to declare another war, wait three months." the Principal stated without any feeling in her voice. "That's the rule of this academy. We can't change it."

"Please." Yoshii bowed his head, "I just can't… accept it ending like this! Please!" the sincerity in his voice surprised even the likes of Ironman-sensei.

"P-Principal" Nagisa spoke. "Is there any way you could allow this?"

"No, the rules we set here aren't meant to be changed by anyone, otherwise they loose their purpose."

"That is true, but there have been times where you chose to do something arbitrarily haven't there? Like the scavenger hunt which lead Yoshii-kun to the iron bracelet, which was a prototype and dangerous to begin with."

It was there and then, that more entered the fray.

"I'd like to ask for that too." a voice from behind said. The two boys averted their eyes from the three adults, silhouetted by the light from behind, and saw their old enemies. Yuuko and Shouko had walked in through the ajar door just seconds ago. It was a surprise that nobody noticed, not even the three who would have been facing that direction to see them.

"I can't accept the way we won either. Class A did indeed win the summoner test war. However, I wouldn't like to admit it, but if the iron bracelet stayed functional for a second longer, class F would have been the victors. Since it was only a prototype, faulty at best, their loss was up to random chance."

"Kinoshita-san? Kirishima-san?" Nagisa and Yoshii both said as the two girls walked to their side. The four students looked straight at the three in front of them.

"That was not how class A, the class that represents the Academy, should have won. I doubt any of the other classes accept this outcome either." Yuuko concluded. "And this is also something I want for myself. After all, if things weren't resolved the right way, I couldn't take my own personal reward without feeling something was unfinished."

Nobody knew what she was talking about at all, but a single glance to her side, and Nagisa remembered what it was that she meant by "personal reward". It was a little deal they made two days before the official battle.

"I'd also like to request for a rematch, too." Shouko commented.

Taking all of this in for a minute, the Principal formulated her answer. "All of you, do you know why this academy implemented the summoner test war system?" she sighed heavily, beginning her real response. "We cannot bend the rules. However, we still owe you for the system's malfunctioning. And as Nagisa-kun said, I'm also responsible for letting you use the prototype bracelet. So, if you all are that insistent on doing this, I suppose I can make an exception one more time." she stood up from her desk, pushing her chair out of the way and turned to look at the window with her arms crossed.

"An exception?" Yoshii repeated.

"Yoshii-kun, Nagisa-kun, do you both really want to swap setups with class A? If not, there is another option. One that is much simpler, and puts to the test both the best each class has to offer. It won't be something fancy, but it will fulfill your wishes. Of course, there will be rewards and penalties. Although for Nagisa-kun, it will likely put something even more valuable than materials, that one thing you strive to achieve, to the test."

"Of course," the four said in unison.

Finally, the old woman, who had never before shown any hint of an emotion, as if she had only then remembered she was human, smirked.

* * *

 **F Classroom**

* * *

"what!?" everyone shouted in disbelief.

"Fight class A again?" Minami said first.

"I can't believe that hag approved such a thing."

"This is amazing!" Himeji exclaimed.

"All right!" Yuuji clapped his hands together, "we'll crush them for sure this time! Shall we come up with a new plan?" he asked.

"Actually…"

"Yuuji-kun, it's going to be a little different from before." Nagisa said.

"It's not a class vs class war like before, I'm dueling a Class A's student in a one on one match."

"What!?" their group of friends shouted once again.

"You? are dueling someone?" Yuuji asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's been decided that tomorrow I'll fight class A's rep in a test" Yoshii's claim put everyone, especially Yuuji, in great worry.

"Class A's Rep, Shouko." he concluded.

"If I win, although we can't exchange setups, they said they'll grant us a small request."

"Your opponent is the top student of second year, you know that, right?"

"Can you win Aki?"

"Are you going to be okay, Akihisa-kun?"

"I'll be fine, I won't cause you guys trouble."

"Then Akihisa, what happens if you lose?" Yuuji asked.

"They'll grant the other side two small requests."

Practically on cue, the door behind Yoshii, the door into the ripped up classroom, slid open revealing Shouko.

"If I win, I'm asking for my marriage registration form back" she said.

"It was **never** yours!" Yuuji shouted looking terrified. He grabbed Yoshii by the collar and started shaking him. "You idiot! You said you wouldn't cause us trouble! My life is at stake here!"

"It's nothing of importance!" Yoshii said back.

" _...how does this group dynamic still work… then again, ours was built on the need to murder_ " Nagisa thought watching from the side.

"Akihisa you bastard! In at any cost! Don't you dare lose! Shouko, go easy on him!" he demanded.

"I remember that you told me not to hold back"

"NOOOOO my life is over!" Yuuji screamed in agony.

" _You already decided that I'll lose…_ " he thought. "Calm down Yuuji, we'll be fine. For what it's worth, Nagisa is going to help me cram for tomorrow."

Yuuji's crushed and shattered soul had just barely repaired itself upon this revelation. There was a small light at the end of the tunnel, and it wasn't coming from an oncoming train.

"n-Nagisa… please… don't let my life end tomorrow." Yuuji begged, making Nagisa look a bit worried. Not for him or Yoshii, but for Yuuji.

* * *

 **Yoshii's home**

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Please excuse me" the two boys went inside, where Yoshii's sister Akira waited.

"Welcome home Aki-kun, hello again Nagisa-chan" she didn't get a response, the two simply went into Yoshii's room and closed the door.

"All right, let's get started." Yoshii declared.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Yoshii-kun?" Nagisa asked one last time.

"Absolutely, I'll do anything I have to! I'll be able to answer as many questions as I have to."

"I understand. Well then, let's start class" he smiled.

Nagisa took out a stack of papers from a bag he brought with him. It was about nine centimeters thick. All white paper, with four page splitters periodically placed in the stack.

"I was planning on using this on you closer to the finals. Though I think it'd be better to do it now than later."

"That… that is"

"This is the other part of the study guide I was making for you. Though I'm sure I'll have to make another completely new one even tougher. That said, I learned I can't treat you all like I had before. This time I'll make sure to follow you through each thing until you've mastered the skills of each subject. At least, once you've formed your own strategy to taking these tests. Yoshii-kun. We are going to pay them back for our loss, no matter how hard it will be. Losing to large numbers is one thing, but the 'weakest' beating the 'strongest' will have even greater an impact."

Nagisa split the massive stack into five sections. From the first to last, there were pages for Japanese literature, English, world history, science, and math. Yoshii could on his own translate 2/3rds of the words on the first english paper. Nagisa probably knew Yoshii wouldn't be able to fully translate them, so he'd have to also rely on his ability to pull context clues to find the words that he didn't inherently know.

"Right! Let's do this." Yoshii placed into his right hand a pencil, and prepared himself for a test made by a student of the god of death himself. The night would not go by quick, but neither of them expected it to. It was going to be a VERY, long, " _I will win this battle, even if my life is at stake. For Himeji-san, Nagisa…_ "

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

The competition was held in one of class A's multipurpose rooms. The same room, in fact, that was used when class F and class A first fought. All classes attended this one time only occasion.

"Due to the special exception, the battle between class A rep Kirishima Shouko, and class F student Yoshii Akihisa will now begin. The duel will follow sudden death rules." Takahashi-sensei explained to the mass of students.

The students are both given the same question to answer at the same time; the game ends after the first mistake; and the one who made the mistake loses.

"In other words, the first to make a mistake is eliminated" Himeji concluded.

"At Fumizuki Academy, you are given an unlimited number of questions in tests, but the questions get harder with time. Considering this has no time limit, and Shouko's incredible academic skills Yoshii has to win with brute force. The question is, can her really do that..."

"He can" Nagisa commented simply. There weren't any other words he could use to describe the outcome. Simply that he believed Yoshii win..

"Well then, let's begin!" Takahashi-sensei said. The battle began as the clock struck 1:00 PM.

"Good luck, Akihisa!" Yuuji cheered on his friend from the front row seats. Everyone was surprised that Yuuji was actually building Yoshii up positively like this, even Yoshii himself. "I believe that you can win! You, too, believe in your own abilities! Believe in the trust and work your friends have put into you. Believe in Nagisa's effort to bring all of us here, Himeji's support, the hopes and dreams of all of your peers! Fight!" with more genuine passion than ever before exerted, Yuuji screamed out from his heart like a dragon's flames.

" _So he gives his earnest support when his future is at stake, huh?_ " everyone realised.

"Question 1:" the test proctor began. "Write the proverb that means the following: 'to fail at something which one is good at'."

The two wrote down their answers at the same pace and speed. As such, both answers were submitted simultaneously.

"Accidents happen to the best of us"

"Even monkeys fall from trees" they both answered, and both were correct, of course.

"Question 2: answer how to calculate the area of a circle."

"Radius x Radius X Pi"

"πr^2"

" _Just as Nagisa showed, there's multiple ways to show that formula, this will only get tougher too. This right now is only a warm up._ " Yoshii thought in between questions.

"Question 3: (X^2 + X)^2 - 8 (X^2 + X) + 12"

"(X - 1) (X + 2) (X - 2) (X + 3)"

"(X - 1) (X + 2) (X - 2) (X + 3)"

With every correct answer, the questions continued. With every correct answer, prompts increased in difficulty. And with every correct answer, the spectators grew even more excited. It was like a coliseum, the audience watched the two gladiators duke it out with the best of their strengths, but there was no apparent weakness. 29 questions in, neither of them showed a sign of fatigue.

"Q-Question 30: name the year that the twelve level cap and rank system was established" the proctor, the only one getting tired of this, stuttered.

"Year 603"

"Year 603" both correct again.

"Good going, Akihisa!"

"You can do this!"

"Keep it up Aki!"

"Don't stop Yoshii-kun"

"..."

"Do it class F!"

"Don't lose!"

"Beat him Rep!"

"Don't let class F beat us"

"Finish him!"

Cheers, silent smiles, and excited voices arose from the crowd to both sides.

" _Phew, I'm lucky to have remembered this much from all five subjects Nagisa threw at me, It's kind of hard to believe I've done fine so far. It's thanks to Nagisa, but it's also thanks to everyone else who never gave up on me, and it's also thanks to myself for trying to hard._ " Yoshii thought. "But, she won't make a simple mistake. No way. I have to endure until there's a question not even she knows. But there's no way she studied less than I did, or remembers less, and all it takes is one question and I lose."

"Question 31: name the person who defeated the last king of the Achaemenid Empire of Persia, and started his eastern campaign in 334 B.C."

"Alexander the great"

"Alexander the third"

"Both are correct" the proctor announced.

" _Even I wouldn't make a mistake on Alexander the great now, would I?_ "

"They'll be done with the easy questions soon. Things are about to get serious."

"Question 32: Japan's very first imperial era name was 'Taika'. Name the year the Taika Reform took place in the christian era."

Class F was surprised when they heard this question. It was just like the question given when Yuuji competed against Shouko the first time. Unfortunately, it didn't end well that time.

"This question is…"

"A free right answer"

"Obviously, they both will get it right."

"We have to wait to see who wins until the next question"

"...no…" Nagisa spoke for the first time since the test started.

Unsure why this was when he spoke, everyone looked carefully at Yoshii, the confused and scared Yoshii...

"What's the matter, Akihisa?" Yuuji asked concernedly.

"T-Taika Reform… which year was that?" he asked surprising the entire second year student body

"What the hell? You don't know it even now? Did you fall asleep or something during study sessions and when I jammed it into your head!?"

"That's exactly why I got confused as to which one was correct!" Yoshii shouted back. During the first F vs A, Yuuji had revealed to Yoshii, that what Yoshii thought the year the Taika Reform took place was, was false. Since then, Yuuji would occasionally reference the point just to make sure Yoshii didn't forget. Sadly, that was their downfall.

"Stop messing around, you idiot!"

" _How did I forget this again!? We went over this so many times, it was even on one of the history papers Nagisa went over with me… The key word is 'reform' I know that for sure… but was it 625, or 645? 'Re-four-m'?.. Reform… reform…_ " Yoshii sat with his pencil in between where he wrote "6" and "5". Two of the three numbers he was certain were apart of the answer. He contemplated the middle number. The correct answer. It was a 50/50 shot. But those odds are too dangerous for something like a sudden death game. " _If I make a mistake here, it'll be all over_ "

"Aki"

"Akihisa-kun" Himeji and Minami said worried.

"d-d-Damnit!" Yoshii threw his hand down onto the table his paper was also on. But then, there was something different.

It was like a pulse, no, a tidal wave, no, a directed stream like a firehose, slammed into Yoshii. Nothing physical, but whatever it was, Yoshii's full attention was drawn to the source of this feeling of complete fear. However, when Yoshii looked at the cause, he only saw his friend, smiling gently like an innocent child would.

Released and directed only at Yoshii, was Nagisa's concentrated bloodlust. It wasn't used as a weapon, but instead, a distraction. Nagisa needed to take Yoshii out of his stressed state otherwise things would be even more dangerous.

"You can do this, Yoshii-kun. Use the blades you've sharpened over this year and pull this off." he said.

Miraculously, it worked. Yoshii could clear his mind, and take that momentary clearing to make his answer. The first number that everyone saw, was

"625"

Hearts fell heavily. "625" was the wrong answer. It was also one of the potential answers Yoshii was split on. The other answer presented, was

"645"

Yuuji could feel his entire existence flashing in his eyes. His life was going to end then and there. They lost this one last chance, and the marriage registration documents would be forcibly handed over to Shouko.

"My life… it's over" Yuuji cowered on his arms and legs.

But then…

"Winner" Takahashi-sensei began to announce, "...Yoshii Akihisa, Year 2, class F."

Class F, along with every other class, cheered and roared louder than they ever had before. Even class A celebrated. Despite the clear loss, even they had to admit how far the dumbest of the dumb had gotten, and how much class F improved.

"I… got it right… yes!" Yoshii cheered himself as his friends ran to his side to congratulate him. Most of them.

Shouko left the room as silent as she had been the entire sudden death test battle. Following her, was Yuuji Sakamoto, the one who feared her victory more than everyone else.

"Shouko, why'd you do that?" Yuuji wanted to know. Shouko must have known that "625" was incorrect since the first time, when she got it wrong. There was no reason for her to get it wrong, unless...

"Because I promised…" Shouko said in a low, quiet voice. "That I'd never forget." she smiled at Yuuji, blushing as well.

Yuuji's eyes widened as he remembered the time they were kids. She promised to not forget what he said, even though they both knew it was wrong. Nevertheless, he was happy, and selflessness like this shouldn't go unrewarded.

"I'm sorry," Yuuji apologized while patting his old friend's head.

"Besides, I got what I wanted, so…" Shouko brandished a piece of paper with her and his names on it. "I'm going to city hall now."

"How'd you get it!?"

"A kind person gave it to me"

"D-don't tell me-" yuuji looked to his side, seeing a small piece of a certain person who was second to none in the school at "obtaining documents and information". The school authority of perversion and services. Indeed, Selflessness doesn't go unrewarded.

But Yuuji and Shouko weren't the only ones who separated from the celebration. Two others had done so as well. The ones who accelerated all of this. The face of the Academy, and the veteran from a battle nobody will know; Yuuko and Nagisa.

"So that's that, Nagisa. Class F wins the rematch." Yuuko reviewed. "In the most unexpected way."

"Indeed, that's the way we've all done it before… how… do you feel about it Kinoshita-san?" Nagisa asked. "Do you feel satisfied with this outcome?"

"Actually, I think so. We lost, yeah, but it's also good to know that even the seemingly hopeless can rise to the top in such short time. If I met most of you just now, I'd happily invite them to our classroom.

"Mh." the two stood there chatting idly as they watched the students empty out of the A classroom and back to their own. After which, their conversation hid an end, until Nagisa remembered something from yesterday. "Kinoshita-san, what was the second request?"

"Huh?"

"If we lost, two of your class' requests would be granted. Kirishima-san took the first request, but what was the second?"

"U-umm, well uh…" Yuuko stuttered looking embarrassed. "It was, to, have, you know what/ nevermind. It doesn't really matter since you won." she brushed the question off. Even so, Nagisa had a good idea of what it was.

"I understand. Thank you again, Kinoshita-san" he said bowing his head, surprising Yuuko as he had before.

"Nagisa!" Yoshii called out from behind. "The Principal is calling for us both. C'mon"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Kinoshita-san." Nagisa left saying.

"Yeah, don't forget the promise you made!" she said back

Nagisa followed Yoshii into the empty room that was once filled with over two hundred people. Now, there was only six people. Yoshii, Nagisa, Minami, Himeji, the Principal, and Ironman-sensei.

"I never really imagined that you would have won." the Principal said with a proud smile. "so then, as promised, we'll grant your request."

"Thank you very much" Yoshii

"Actually, what _did_ you request Yoshii-kun?" Nagisa asked, not even Nagisa was told. Yoshii was alone when he spoke with the principal about his request, and it was likely that only Yuuji knew since he encouraged Yoshii to start the first test wars.

"Okay then, Himeji, Nagisa, we'll give you both another placement test." Ironman-sensei announced.

"What? Akihisa-kun… don't tell me…" Himeji stuttered.

"Yoshii-kun, I see now." Nagisa realized.

"This was the whole reason I wanted to start the summoner test wars. Even if we couldn't, I at least wanted you to be able to study using good equipment. That want became even stronger when we met Nagisa, who was also put in class F unfairly. So"

"Now, you'll both be able to choose what class you go to the right way." the principal said.

"Are you sure Yoshii-kun?"

"A-are you sure you're okay with this, Akihisa-kun?" the two asked one last time.

"It'll be a bit lonely without you both, but if it's going to help, then that's the best. Nagisa, you should be able to hone your teaching skills in a place with people with more promising futures. Himeji-san, you should be allowed to learn in the best possible ways.

"I see." Himeji said under her breath. "Thank you very much, Akihisa-kun"

"Thank you, Yoshii-kun. If this is what you wish to happen."

"Yup"

* * *

 **Extra classroom**

* * *

The sun was setting, casting orange rays of light into the near empty room in which three people occupied. Ironman-sensei monitored the two teenagers as they prepared to retake the placement exam that would redetermine their futures in the school.

"Well then, Begin!" he commanded, starting the one hour timer the two had to answer as many questions as they could.

"There're tons of people who are only good at academics in this world, but no matter how high one's individual ability is, there's always a limit. Those who only worry about their own individual strength never exceed it." the Principal monologued in the room alone, save for one other person. When I was in school, it was only natural for everyone to work hard together. You don't gain much by working hard only for yourself. What is important for now is that they understand that."

"And that's why it's important to grow, but among others who also have room for improvement. So each person can work off of each other and mutually evolve." he said. "I guess even I strayed from that once I became an educator of my own."

"Idiot, you tried turning your students into power obsessed maniacs who only cared for themselves and people above."

"Yes, but at the least, I had fixed that before it was completely too late."

"Hmph, well anyways, you won this bet. Your hunch was correct on the _true_ outcome."

"Yes it was."

Soon, the test was over, and Nagisa and Himeji put their pencils down. They handed their stacks of answers to him. They were stacks of almost equal number of papers, both at least three centimeters thick. Ironman-sensei flipped through the papers.

"Mhm, looks like you both did very well. This will be more than enough for the both of you to go to class A. we will let you know the results. You both can go home now."

"...u-um!" Himeji tried to get Ironman-sensei's attention,

"What is it?" he asked.

"I made one big mistake. Please let me fix it!" she asked.

"The test is over. You're not allowed to change anything. Don't worry, you answered a lot, this should be enough." he reassured her.

"Please." she asked again. "No matter what, no matter what I have to fix it!"

Nagisa understood what Himeji was asking for. So he too asked for Ironman-sensei to allow this. Not for him, he had already done what he wanted, but for her.

"Ironman-sensei, please give Himeji-san just a few seconds. That would be all she needs to fix her error. If not, it would be a terrible mistake."

Ironman-sensei sighed heavily. "Jeez, I'm getting too soft with you kids. Fine. oh yeah, by the way, Nagisa, the Principal would like to have a minute with you. You know where her office is."

* * *

 **The Next Day-F Classroom**

* * *

Yoshii was fourth to enter the F classroom, and looked to see his good friends with their boards and rugs already set up.

"Good morning, Aki"

"Morning, Akihisa"

"Good morning" Minami, Hideyoshi, and Kouta greeted.

"Good morning" he said back.

"Yoshii." Shouko said appearing behind Yoshii.

"ah, good morning Kirishima-san."

"I took the form to city hall, but they rejected it."

In Japan, men must be at least 18 to get married.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Yoshii apologized. " _So that's why Yuuji isn't depressed_ " he thought looking at the man himself leaning against the wall relaxed. Yoshii then looked around the room, noticing the absence of the always bright and cheerful presence that had been there before. Nevertheless, he sat down, leaving the two open mats between him and Yuuji untouched.

"Did you head, Akihisa?" Yuuji asked

"What?"

"Himeji's and Nagisa's placement test scores. I heard that their scores guarantee they will be in class A."

"I see"

"Is it really okay?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yeah, they should be able to live comfortably in the furnished class A"

"If that's how you feel, we're fine with it too." Yuuji said, then paused. "But Akihisa, it doesn't look like things are as you planned." he said looking forward.

Yoshii looked forward as well to see what Yuuji was hinting at. In front of him was something odd, something unexpected

"Good morning, Akihisa-kun" Himeji had greeted holding her school bag in front of her.

"Good morning everyone" Nagisa waved.

"Himeji-san? Nagisa? What're you two doing here? Did you guys forget some stuff?"

"No. this is our classroom" Himeji replied.

"what ? I thought it was certain you were going to join class A"

'"About that," Himeji took out her test results paper. "To tell you the truth, I didn't write my name, so I got a zero. So I've been placed in class F again."

"Nagisa?" Yoshii also asked.

"Well, the principal had another plan for me actually. She decided to play with the rules a little again." he said smiling. "But I'm happy with it."

"You guys…" Yoshii tilted his head down.

"So, I'm looking forward to studying with you again, Akihisa-kun"

"What's wrong, Aki?" Minami asked Yoshii, who still hung his head.

"Are you crying tears of joy?" Yuujir inferred

"I'm happy for you, Akihisa" Hideyoshi congratulated.

"Hey, what was that arrangement, Nagisa?" Minami asked.

"Well, the principal decide-" Nagisa was cut off before he could finish by a cry of fury from the boy next to him.

"THAT DAMN HAAAAAG!" Yoshii screamed sprinting out of the classroom.

"We should follow him" Yuuji suggested "who knows what he'll do alone."

* * *

 **Principal's Office**

* * *

"You damn old hag!" Yoshii said pushing through the doors of the Principal's office.

"What'd you barge in here and call me a damn old hag for, you brat?" she asked.

"This is wrong, isn't it? Why did Himeji-san and Nagisa get zeroes?" he demanded to know.

"They didn't write their names, of course they'd get zeroes on tests for that."

"That isn't right! There were only two people who took the test, and they both should have had scores to be in class A. even if they didn't write their names, it's completely obvious that it was theirs! You didn't even realize that? You idiot!" he exclaimed with all the might he could put behind his voice.

The Principal, eyes wide open, waited ten seconds before saying anything. "I never thought I'd be called an 'idiot' by you."

"In any case, please give them their points back. Or allow another retake from the start."

The principal groaned in annoyance. She was getting too old for this game. "You really are dumb, aren't you?"

"...huh?" Yoshii said blankly. "What?" he looked to his right, seeing everyone there.

"Idiot" Yuuji said first.

"Idiot" Minami seconded

"Idiot" repeated by Hideyoshi

"Idiot" followed up by Kouta

"A real idiot" continued by Yuuko

"Idiot" looped once more by Shouko

"Akihisa-kun," Himeji giggled. "You really are an idiot"

"What? Y-you're saying that too, Himeji-san? Why? "Nagisa?" Yoshii asked turning around to face the last person to speak.

"...yeah, you _are_ an idiot after all, Yoshii-kun"

Everyone around him chuckling at the somewhat obvious point that he didn't come close to understanding on his own. The shred of forward thinking he didn't use that would have prevented him having to rush down the hall and scream his head off.

Truly, Akihisa Yoshii was, an "Idiot"

 **FIN**

 **Well ladies and gentlemen and others, this concludes "E to F". since I'm not too good with these after END things, I'll start with, Thanks. Thanks to everyone who read to the end, and all who read at all. I didn't expect over 3k to read it, 2.5 to me was stretching it. I'm happy to see that people favorited and followed my story and reviewed. I'm surprised I wasn't roasted because of my bad storytelling skillzzzz. So yeah, thanks to all of you who clicked on "E to F" whether you did because you were bored, or liked AssClass and Baka to test.**

 **So a little behind the scenes thing: I had a few other things in mind I was going to use for the story. For one, very early on in "development" of the story, I thought of someone kidnapping Nagisa and the F crew having to rescue him. Another idea was that during the tragedy that befell Nagisa, was that he would have to have tentacles implanted in him to save his life. Those were both dropped for a few reasons: first, because the F students aren't a group of Assassins-to-be like the E class was. For the most part, class F had "normal" people. Second, giving Nagisa tentacles wouldn't lead anywhere except maybe a few jokes at most. It wouldn't mean anything really that I could think of.**

 **As for another part, I had initially thought of the E class and A class of Kunigigaoka Junior High joining the final battle. Two of the best classes vs two of the worst classes in double the size war. That was scrapped because I wanted the story to focus more on Nagisa and the others of Baka to test. It's "E to F", not "E and F". that's why the E class in this were mostly supporting characters or cameos.**

 **As for the future, I plan to do a bonus chapter (possibly two but doubted) at some point, between 2 (min) to 4 weeks. It's not going to be 5k words sadly, but I hope that's okay. As for after 100% being done with this, I'll take a little while to think of what to write next. Maybe Aw, maybe SAO, maybe more AssClass, maybe some undertale Rwby crossover. maybe you all can decide.**

 **Until that time, feel free to PM me or review and I'll answer any unanswered questions. See you all another time. I hope that you had fun reading this far.**


	23. Chapter X: Beach & Flirting?

**Sorry for the long wait. Had other stuff going on and I'm an idiot. Anyways, here's the bonus chapter.**

Chapter X

With the conclusion of the Summoner Test Wars, things went back to "normal". Coincidentally, summer had just begun the week after the duel between Yoshii and Shouko, and what better way to celebrate the beginning of summer than with a trip to the beach? Yoshii's sister Akira had offered to drive all of his friends as well as some others from class A. just for this trip, it seemed that everybody had procured a new swimsuit, and they would be revealing so that same day.

The van was just big enough for everybody. While the towels, umbrellas, and consumables lied in the trunk, Yoshii, Yuuji, and Nagisa sat in the very back. Himeji, Minami, and Hideyoshi sat in front of them. Third row, right behind the driver's seat and passenger's seats, Kudou, Yuuko, and Shouko sat. finally, Kouta sat in the Passenger's seat while Akira drove.

"The weather's nice, isn't it Yuuji?" Yoshii asked simply enjoying the ride.

"Yeah, and everyone was able to come too." Yuuji replied with his hands behind his head.

"I was looking forward to this day so much that I could barely sleep" Himeji said smiling.

"C'mon Mizuki, you're not an elementary school student anymore." Minami reminded her friend.

"I bought a new swimsuit just for today too!"

"Huh? Didn't you just buy a new swimsuit recently?" Minami asked.

"That's… umm… the size was…" Himeji was reluctant to explain. Unfortunately for her, Minami, and everyone else listening, figured it out already.

"Hmm, Could it be, you gained weight?" Minami deduced.

Her words hit Himeji like an arrow to the head, aka, right on the mark. Himeji had forgotten not to overeat since the first thing they all were going to do when summer started was the beach trip. Himeji may have been smart, but she was still clumsy

"Yaa! O-only a little bit! Really, just a little bit!" Himeji protested vainly before quickly giving up. "Hmph, I gained weight because my hair got longer."

"Aw come on, it's because you weren't being careful enough" Minami said trying to calm the pouting princess. "I actually slimmed down because of the summer heat." it would be hard to notice if Minami had actually lost or gained any weight, considering how slim Minami looked normally, so what was she talking about that lost weight?. At Minami's declaration, Himeji looked both shocked and betrayed.

"Eh!?" she cried out. "That's unfair, Minami-chan!"

"Yeah, I got slimmer… starting with my breasts..." she said before looking depressed in her own right.

Hideyoshi to the side, attempted to calm the two down, but was called a girl once more. For reasons left unspoken, the two girls had been upset because of the driver, Yoshii's sister, herself. Most likely based on her figure.

Yuuko sighed while listening to the chatter behind her. "So this is what vacations are like around them" she said to herself.

"Aw cheer up vice-rep," Aiko said smiling. "The journey's half the fun!" she then said something to Kouta in the passenger's seat, causing him to have a nose bleed.

"Oh, Kouta-kun, what's wrong?" Akira asked the bleeding ninja pervert.

"Just car sickness" Kouta said as an excuse.

"Nagisa-chan, can you get some car sickness medicine from the bag in the back? The red bag."

"Yeah" Nagisa replied.

Nagisa picked up a red carrier bag behind him and started opening it, before it got stuck on some blue fabric.

" _Huh? Something's stuck. Alright, one… two..._ "

putting a little force into his hands, the forced the zipper to release whatever it was clinging to, also taking out that blue colored garment. Said garment was, an old school swimsuit. To make things better or worse, the swimsuit had an "S" tag on it.

" _...what the hell…_?" he thought. "Um, Yoshii-kun" He whispered to Yoshii, who sat next to him.

"What's u- NOO!" he shouted, waking up Yuuji and surprising Nagisa.

"What's going on, AKihisa?" Yuuji asked before looking at the swimsuit. "...Akihisa, Hideyoshi and Nagisa aren't small enough to fit those…" he said in a blank tone.

"That's not it, what do I do? I just discovered there's a hopeless freak in my family!" Yoshii replied holding the small swimsuit in both of hands.

"You like a freak holding that thin."

"No, this is my sister's"

"I see, so you're interested in your sister's swimsuit, huh?" Yuuji spoke again in a detective-esque voice. "You're right, you _are_ hopeless."

"This is a misunderstanding, I won't accept it!" Yoshii shouted.

"... _I'm going to stay silent._ " Nagisa decided. As with most assassins, silence was golden.

"Aki-kun, you asked me to wear a swimsuit that doesn't show much skin so that you wouldn't be embarrassed."

"I'm sorry!" Yoshii apologized, nearly shaking the entire vehicle just by bowing his head quickly. "Compared to walking with someone your age wearing a school swimsuit, you showing a bit of skin is nothing! Change it! Change the swimsuit! As your little brother, I can't let you wear this!"

"So that swimsuit isn't revealing enough?" Akira, with her brother complex, concluded out of all of Yoshii's rambling.

Exhausted, Yoshii let out just two words. "Yeah, whatever…"

"Akihisa, don't be a pervert."

"Aaah! The King of All Perverts, just called me a pervert!" Yoshii wailed.

Nagisa, still remaining silent as if he wasn't even there, cherished the fact that despite everything going on within the car, nothing bad like an accident happened. That moment of of bliss was rudely interrupted by the car practically filling up with blood from Kouta's nose after Akira mentioned just how tight the swimsuit was on her. It was some miracle that they didn't drown in the blood, or get into an accident.

 **Beach Cliffside**

"Wow, the view's incredible" Yoshii commented.

"The wind feels great" Yuuji said.

"Let's get changed quickly and go for a swim!" Minami said.

"Yeah!" everyone replied

Unbeknownst to the group, Hideyoshi had something in mind.

" _Today, I shall make them realize that I am a boy once and for all!.this time I'm not mistaken, I definitely bought a pair of men's trunks, no one can complain about it_ " Hideyoshi thought smirking.

"Yahoo! I changed in the car" Aiko said while putting on a sun-cap. Aiko chose not to wear anything flashy, just a yellow tube top and yellow swim shorts. Though it seemed enough to draw the attention of the ninja pervert.

Despite his protesting that her swimwear did not excite him, after moving within four meters of the boy, his nose suddenly erupted, blood flooding out like upside down geysers

"The heat… too strong.." Kouta spoke as he fell the floor, only to be caught by his very own murderer…

"Seriously, your friend is a moron. To die just by seeing a girl near him." Yuuko said to the bluenette next to her

"Eheh, Kouta-kun is a very dedicated person." Nagisa said, trying not to forsake his pervert friend. " _Not even Okajima-kun was or is this far gone. Whatever, greater challenges, greater outcomes._ "

Now at the beach, everyone went straight to changing their clothes. Aside from Aiko and Kouta, the former fanning the body of the latter, Yuuji and Yoshii sat under the blanket waiting for the rest to finish putting on their swimwear. In pairs, everyone had arrived onto the beachside, where the water rushed in and left just as fast. That is, except for two people: Nagisa, and Hideyoshi.

 **Changing rooms**

Normally, there were only two changing rooms; one for males, and one for females. Yet,

" _Why is there a hideyoshi changing room?_ " Nagisa thought confused while he stared at the black sign with "Hideyoshi" written in gold letters above a third entrance. "Uh, Hideyoshi-kun, everyone is there now.

Hideyoshi wanted to wait until everyone else had finished changing and met up at the beach before revealing his true form. He wanted everybody to recognize him for being a guy. Finally, he came out of the third changing room dressed only in the blue swim shorts he brought. Nagisa wore the same thing, but with a dark blue swim shirt as well. Unlike the natural pool in the mountains, there wasn't anything blocking sunlight, so he'd be in more danger of sunburn if he didn't wear a shirt.

"Alright, let's get out there."

So the two "boys" walked down to where their friends were.

"Hey! Everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting." Hideyoshi sang before suddenly being stopped by a lifeguard

"Hey! What are you doing?" the lifeguard asked the individual in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Why aren't you wearing a top?"

"That's normal for a boy's swimsuit"

"A girl shouldn't be wearing a boy's swimsuit."

"But, I'm not a girl, and…"

"Anyways, come with me!" the lifeguard proceeded to pick Hideyoshi up, and then carry them off of the beach, presumably to the changing room he had just recently emerged from. Subsequently, Nagisa walked alone smiling sheepishly.

" _Hang in there, Hideyoshi-kun…_ "

 **Beach**

Everyone but Akira and Hideyoshi, the latter being forced away, had watched from under the umbrellas Nagisa arrive alone.

"Wow, what happened to Hideyoshi?" Yuuki asked slightly confused.

"He… he'll be back soon, Yuuji-kun" Nagisa replied, and then looked at Yoshii, who for some reason was lying face down into the towel with his rear sticking into the air. " _Eh?_ " Nagisa thought.

"Oh, Minami-san, did my little brother do something wrong again?" Akira finally appearing.

As opposed to the small blue school swimsuit, Akira chose to wear a dark green bikini with a towel tied around her waist covering her right leg. As stunning as she looked, Minami couldn't help but fall to the sand below onto her hands and knees. Similarly, Himeji looked just as saddened, holding her head down in what seemed to be shame as Shouko "inspected" the near-perfectly built woman in front of her. Kouta would have died on the spot, if he was not already in dreamland thanks to Aiko, who was monitoring his health more or less.

"What's wrong, Minami-san?" Akira asked innocently, not understanding why Minami was on all fours.

"Nevermind… I know I'll never win!" she muttered to herself.

" _My… Korosensei would love to be here right now_ " Nagisa thought to himself remembering his teachers, _preferences_.

"Akira-san, please excuse me" Shouko said quietly before coming from behind and clutching Akira's large breasts within her hands. Such an action and the sudden occurrence caused the resident boys to practically scream

"Eeh!?"

"Aaah!" Yuuji and Nagisa, being the only males still present and awake, exclaimed simultaneously.

Almost following on cue like the whole thing was planned, Himeji lept and pressed both of her hands against Akira's slim waist, causing another scream from the boys. Luckily for Yuuji, Shouko's deadly hands were occupied, so his eyes were safe from being blinded.

"Sorry! Please excuse me as well!" Himeji shouted, followed by her planting herself to the sand like her best friend did, tears building in her eyes. "The beach is so cruel!" Himeji declared through her tears

"The one who's cruel is god!" Minami corrected.

" _Korosensei REALLY would have loved to be here_ "

It was at this point, where two ladies and two men had fallen, that Hideyoshi had finally re-joined his friends.

"Sorry, everyone. I'm late…" Hideyoshi said walking sluggishly.

"What's wrong, Hideyoshi? You look depressed" Akira asked, hands still in the air thanks to Shouko.

"Mmm… just leave me alone." Hideyoshi's plan to prove his masculinity against his femininity had failed once more. He returned wearing a yellow and red lifeguard swim shirt on his chest.

"What the heck? Why're you wearing that shirt?" Yuuko asked her little brother.

"I don't know Sis… I'm gonna hang out with Ninja pervert and Kudou-san" Hideyoshi said below his breath.

Now that everyone had finally assembled, it was time to truly begin their vacation; watermelon smashing. For whatever reason, Akira had brought not only a perfectly ripe watermelon, but also an aluminum baseball bat. One at a time, each person would be blindfolded and given the bat, and the others would give them true or false directions on where the watermelon was. The goal, of course, was to smash the watermelon to bits. Of course, with each turn the watermelon was moved to a different spot to keep things difficult.

With it being Yoshii's turn, everyone pulled no stops with their directions. The watermelon itself was placed in front of and to the left of Yoshii. Himeji directed Yoshii to the right, Minami to the left, Aiko commanding him to march forward, Yuuko saying it was right behind him, Akira directing Yoshii 32 degrees forward and to the left as well as the location of the watermelon being 4.7 meters, and the now conscious Kouta telling the reverse. Nagisa said that the watermelon was right next to one of them.

" _They're all giving me different directions, what should I do?_ " Yoshii asked himself. " _What about Yuuji?_ "

Using his hearing alone, Yoshii heard the conversation Yuuji was having with Shouko.

"Yuuji, how's this swimsuit?" she asked.

"It's okay, I guess. I saw it last time, remember?"

"I asked because you probably weren't paying attention. You should take a closer look now." Shouko claimed as she inched her way closer.

"Wait, hey, don't just grab me!" Yuuji exclaimed.

Yoshii locked on to the source of the voices and darted towards Yuuji with the bat wound. He was clearly intending to hit someone. Unfortunately for Yuuji, he was being distracted and immobilized thanks to Shouko.

"Watch out!" Nagisa said pulling Yuuji and Shouko out of harm's way

The bat came down into the sand sending countless particles into the air with Yoshii shouting "Die!" for whatever reason.

"That was close." Yuuji said sitting on the sand.

"...sorry, Yuuji! I thought you were the watermelon." Despite his clear intent to attack Yuuji, Yoshii turned his head and apologized as if it was truly an accident. Unfortunately for him, Yuuji wasn't buying any of it. The two soon got into a battle over who's turn it was to hold the bat, which also allowed the shallow waves of the ocean to wash away the watermelon.

" _I'm not surprised at all for some reason_ " Nagisa said deadpanning.

Not much longer after that, the girls left to grab snacks from the nearby stores, leaving the boys under the umbrella. While Nagisa and Hideyoshi sat up beneath the umbrella, Yuuji, Kouta, and Yoshii lied down, allowing the sun to stain their legs. That was probably not the best idea, but they didn't care.

"Ugh, I'm tired" Yoshii whined.

"I didn't even swim, so why do I feel so tired?" Yuuji asked oblivious to the obvious.

"You brought it on yourself" Hideyoshi scolded. "You two spent ten minutes having a game of tug-of-war. You burnt yourselves out premature"

Eventually, the girls returned, Himeji and Yuuko held a number of boxes containing what looked like food. That raised red flags in all of the boys' minds, as Himeji was holding boxes of food. Whether or not she even made "food", the idea of her somehow contaminating other food wasn't thrown out thanks to an incident with supposed "store-bought" cake.

"Thanks for waiting!" Aiko said announcing their arrival.

"We brought lunch" Shouko said.

"Sorry we're late." Minami apologized.

"Was the store crowded?"YOshii asked.

"Well, it would have been faster, but some guys tried to hit on us." Aiko explained.

"I really hate things like that"  
"So do I" Minami and Shouko complained.

"Are you all okay?" Nagisa asked, gaining a collective nod from the girls.

"Oh, sounds like a hassle" Yoshii commented.

"Why don't you just ignore them?" Yuuji said sarcastically.

Yuuji was first to reach out for one of the boxes of food, but his hand was slapped away. The two boys blind to romance or deep feelings were then scolded by Aiko for whatever reason on how they should be reacting differently. Of course, the duo didn't understand a thing. How would they? After all, they spent more than a single year knowing these girls and a year alone was more than enough to know that they wouldn't be affected by any amount of flirting. The two boys thought about things overall as compared to that moment alone. They weren't concerned because they felt confident in the girls and therefore no reason to be worried. Unfortunately for them, the girls still scolded them. Scolded: meaning Shouko attacked Yuuji while Minami and Himeji had their own plan for Yoshii.

"Those types of guys are a bother no matter where they are" Minami stated out of the blue.

"I know! It's always such a pain to deal with!" Himeji continued. After which, the two glanced at Yoshii to check for any reaction, but were met by the blankest of stares.

"Oh? Do you two get hit on a lot?" Yoshii asked.

"Yes! All the time!" Himeji replied nearly shouting.

"Yeah! It practically happens everywhere we go!" Minami said as well.

"But, you don't seem like you're used to it." Yoshii fired again.

Not a lot after that, Yoshii said something he really should not have. "I hit on girls all the-" and he stopped when he noticed the overwhelming lusts for his blood emanating from the two girls he was speaking with. Just to add insult to injury, Minami, Himeji, Shouko, and Akira all lined up next to each other giving their opinions on Yoshii's and Yuuji's ability to hit on women.

" _This is not a safe area anymore._ " a few of the people uninvolved thought.

"C'mon Nagisa, let's leave this to them for a while." Yuuko suggested.

"I think it'd be best to stay near though, just in case anything dangerous starts up."

"Hn, true. Though what will we do if things get to that point?"

"I'll try to stop them, with whatever I can."

Soon, the confrontation ended without any blood being spilled. Yuuji and Yoshii stormed off feeling irritated, insulted, and challenged. For boys like those two, pride is one of the more delicate things.

"We should follow them, Kinoshita-san, to make sure they don't get into trouble."

"Heh, you're sounding kinda like a parent or chaperone." Yuuko commented.

"Really? Well, that's good then, let's go."

"Hm, I guess it can't be helped. I'll stay with these ones, I don't need to experience any more with those two than I need to. I'll message you if things go south." Yuuko warned. "I don't care about those idiots, but…" she abruptly stopped

"but?"

"Nothing! Just go on and get out of here, make sure those two don't cause trouble for anyone."

"Right, thanks."

 **cliffside**

Nearby the beach, was a cliffside next to the ocean. The ground was smoothened, intending for the area to be used for scenic views and picture taking. A large number of rocky spires pointed out ahead, making it a horrible diving place. Although, it _did_ look like a place perfect for a martial arts montage. Yoshii, Yuuji, and Nagisa walked along the trail, both Yoshii and Yuuji looked irritated. Yuuji's back was arched forward, hands in the pockets of his swimming trunks, Yoshii's hands thrown behind his head.

"What the hell's with them saying we're not popular!?" Yuuji asked.

"I agree!" Yoshii exclaimed, "if I got serious about it, hitting on a girl is...huh?" Yoshii looked forward, and suddenly fell to the floor with blood leaking out of his nose.

"What's wrong, Yoshii-kun?" Nagisa asked crouching down to keep his head from banging on the stone floor.

"An… unbelievable scene…" Yoshii murmured, pointing his right handed index finger forward.

Yuuji turned his head to see what caused this attack on his friend, and was struck with the same attack, causing him to fall to the ground with a nosebleed.

"What… was that…?" Yuuji muttered confusing Nagisa.

"What is happening?" Nagisa asked not understanding why the two were on the ground.

"Ninja pervert… is getting hit on." Yoshii replied

In front of the three boys, an unbelievable sight was caught. Numerous girls in swimsuits surrounded the "Emperor of perverts", and they weren't being influenced by anything. They loved his pictures he took of them. Considering his profession though, it wasn't surprising that he took rather impressive shots. However there was one thing that surprised the three more than anything else. It wasn't that he was being surrounded by beautiful women, but that he wasn't on the floor dead from blood loss. In fact, not a single drop of blood had exited his nostrils, making Nagisa to wonder if it really was Kouta.

"Yuuji…" Yoshii called out.

"What?"

"Do you think it's possible that you and I are the only ones not popular?"

There was a brief silence, as nobody wanted to say anything, let alone the truth. That silence was followed by Yuuji shooting up screaming blasphemy. Yoshii rose from the grave energetic as well, aligning with Yuuji's claims. The two soon pulled Nagisa along with them as they began their first attempt at flirting.

The first attempt involved the two randomly complimenting a girl, which unfortunately led to them accidentally saying she looked like a pornstar, which led to large red marks on the sides of their faces. The second was them offering sunblock, which almost ended with a beatdown from the girl's boyfriend. Lastly, their third and final attempt started with somewhat of a plan. One would offer to take a picture, the other, or others, would strike up a conversation, and go from there. Problem was, they had no idea who would be the cameraman and who would talk, which lead to a race. Both Yoshii and Yuuji sprinted at a young girl in a pink bikini with a camera. What that poor girl was forced to witness, were to sweaty panting boys pushing against each other offering to take her picture. Things were about to get rather messy. Before the girl could call the authorities, which scared the two, Nagisa felt the need to resolve the issue.

"Um, excuse me miss,." Nagisa said approaching the girl with the other two fighting one another. "I apologize for those to. They are horrible at first impressions." he started.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize, but those seem like they are trying WAY to hard for something."

"They felt challenged, and weren't ready to surrender. Do not worry, they won't be any more trouble to you, so please do not call the police. It would lead to a lot of trouble." Nagisa asked with a slight pleading in his voice. Of course, he knew that the two wouldn't be arrested or anything, since they'd never done anything illegal and had no warrants, and his pleading was just a front, but he'd like to keep problems with their friends and family from happening.

"I see, then I won't. Hey, what's your name?" she asked interested

"Me? My name is Nagisa Shiota." he replied.

"Oh my, what a nice name" she complimented. "Almost as pretty as you are."

"It's not really that pretty, nor am I."

Yuuji and Yoshii, who finished their feud and looked to see what was going on, were baffled to see what was happening. Eventually, their chat ended, the girl left giving Nagisa some piece of paper, and all that was left were three boys on the beachside, and two hanging jaws.

"Hm? What's wrong Yoshii-kun, Yuuji-kun?" Nagisa asked.

"You just…" Yoshii started.

"Got a girl's number…" Yuuji finished.

"HOW!?" the two shouted.

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"You just got that girl's number, and stopped her from calling the police."

"Yes, what about it?"

"How did you get her number? Did you use some kind of technique?"

"Not just that, she started flirting with you." the two asked.

Nagisa sighed, putting the piece of paper in his trunks right pocket. He then looked at the two directly into their eyes.

"I didn't use any techniques. Yoshii-kun, Yuuji-kun, do you know what you did wrong?"

"What?" the two said simultaneously.

"Yoshii-kun, when you met me, did you have any technique or plan when you first talked with me?"

"No." he answered.

"Yuuji-kun, Did you have a plan?"

"Nope."

"But even though neither of you two tried to do anything, we became good friends. The trick of communication, including flirting, isn't to have it planned out, but instead to be yourself, that way, you can determine which would actually be interested into getting to know you. Being who you are is important, in any situation. Neither of you are the type to prepare a set up when conversing, and you shouldn't pretend to be who you aren't. You are both capable of making friends and even capturing hearts with time. Hitting on girls you've never met wouldn't work for either of you. Be yourselves, or you'll regret acting like who you're not." he stated.

Yuuji and Yoshii nodded in understanding. He was right; neither of them had ever tried flirting and for good reason. Even looking back, Kouta did not flirt, he simply was being himself, taking pictures of pretty girls as he always had. Why did they think imitating others would have worked when the person they were imitating was so different from them?

"Now, I think we should go back, before the girls start asking questions." He suggested, before getting a sudden vibration in his left pocket. His phone buzzed.

"Nagisa-kun, you have a message." Ritsu announced. "Would you like me to read it out for you?"

"No…" Nagisa said looking at the message.

"Nagisa, stuff's about to happen, the others have seen something and I'm sensing a dark feeling from all of them. It's time to get back, now." it read. Apparently, the girls must have seen the two try to flirt.

"Oh no."

 **END**

 **I may or may not make a second chapter, though if I do I think I'll take this and make a second story, based on season 2 and put the two in that story. If I make the second story I'll make a mention of it. Anyways, if you like the story, please favorite and follow, and/or review. See y'all later.**


End file.
